Two
by Echidna's Pen
Summary: As a result of a direct confrontation with the last of the Zoners Clark gets literally split in two hence the title and finds himself face to face with his alter ego Kal. Chaos ensues and guess who gets stuck right smack in the middle of the two? Lois!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She clung nervously to the straps of her purse when she saw the nurse finally get up from her station and walk into the staff's lounge.

This was her chance.

As quickly as her feet could take she scurried down the long hall stopping at the last door on the left. Next to it was a rectangular tablet where she could read in bold black lettering – room 119. That was it!

Turning the handle, she opened the door and stepped inside the dim lit room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to see through the shadows the bed near the window, a man laying on it, motionless, a myriad of tubes and lines irradiating from him and hooking him up to a stack of machines that monitored his deteriorating health.

She tried to be as sneaky as possible as she made her way to the bed. She really didn't know why, the man was in a coma after all what was she going to do? Wake him up?

_'Well, maybe.'_

Still she couldn't help but go into stealth mode when she reached for his chart at the end of the bed. Sticking her hand into her purse she quickly fished out a flashlight, flipped it on and proceeded with inspecting the contents of the medical file.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. If she got caught she could end up in jail, but her innate instinct for spotting _wall of weird_ stories coupled with her insatiable report curiosity had brought her here to room 119 of Metropolis Hospital, snooping through a patient's file.

This was the biggest story to hit the papers in the last year. Since January there had been reports of a strange ailment that seemed to target its victims at random. They had nothing in common other than the rapidly progressive sequence of symptoms. The first complain would be of headaches but within hours they would present striking neurological symptoms, the most persistent of all being is loss of short and long term memory to the point that the patients didn't even know their own name. Other symptoms inclueded dizziness, loss of balance, seizures, numbness or paralysis. In all cases the outcome had been the same, within 24 hours the patient would fall into a coma and eventually die.

The most astonishing thing about the entire situation were the CT scans and the MRI's. In all cases they would show abrupt neuronal loss or atrophy, mainly in the temporoparietal cortex, but also in the frontal cortex – alterations consistent with advanced stages of demetia namely Alzheimer's disease.

It had the Medical Community in an uproar, especially because there was no evidence as to what was causing this. Various theories had come up in different medical journals as to what could be causing the still nameless ailment, most of them focussed on an infectious aetiology. Problem was that none of the blood work or other analysis showed any sign of infection.

So far nine cases had been reported. The first two had been in the state of New York and it seemed to be moving west until it reached Metropolis.

There was nothing particularly odd about Miles Green, the man currently lying in the hospital bed in front of her. He was a 33 year old buss driver and according to his medical record so far was the picture of health, that is until two days ago when he was found wandering through the streets of Metropolis completely unaware of his real identity. Having been brought to the hospital for testing, Mile Green had fallen into a coma just twelve hours ago. Even though the Medical staff at the hospital had tried to keep this under wraps it wasn't long before news broke out and Metropolis fell into a media frenzy over the mysterious and fatal disease. People were panicking as theories started springing up everywhere. The most popular and most explored by the avid media of course being that the unidentified disease was a result of a terrorist attack.

Chloe didn't buy into that. The victims were common people, not important military or political targets. And as for the disease being caused by a mysterious genetically engineered virus used as a biological weapon… well, none of the victims had any contact with one another; they came from different parts of the country, none of them having been in the same place within the last days of their lives. The only way for it to be a virus was if there was some sort of carrier or unaffected host that was spreading it.

Chloe froze at the unexpected thought; the bits of information popping up in her brain as she tried to piece together the hypothesis that was rapidly forming in her mind. Dropping the thick medical file she reached for her purse and shuffled through it until she found what she'd been looking for – a crumpled up piece of paper.

Spreading it out in front of her, she used the flashlight.

'Oh, my God! That's it!' She gasped, her eyes wide, in shock, as she read the names of the places where there had been reports of the strange ailment.

She frowned when in the middle of her bafflement her brain picked up on one strange fact - the blipping… the recurring and annoying blipping sound coming from the heart monitor had suddenly stopped. Her eyes grew larger when her gaze fell on the small monitor to the right of the bed. Instead of the usual confusing spikes, all she could see was a monotonous flat line.

She didn't need a medical degree to know what that meant, she'd seen enough cheesy medical shows to know – this was bad.

Suddenly a ear-splitting alarm sounded through the entire room. Within five seconds a multitude of people in blue scrubs burst through the door.

'What are you two doing here?' A man, who Chloe assumed was a doctor, shouted immediately heading for the bed.

'I was… I didn't…' Chloe stumbled over the words.

'Get them out of here!' He yelled and soon Chloe found herself being dragged out of the room by her arm.

'Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's your friend?'

The voice belonged to the nurse that had been sitting all evening at the nurse's station opposite the door to room 119.

'My friend? What?' Chloe had trouble understanding what was going on as chaos broke out all round her.

'The woman who was with you in the room.'

'Woman? I-I was there alone. There was no one else.' She tried to explain but her attention was directed back to the room when she heard one of the doctors working on the patient:

'Nurse Jones?! Nurse Jones, where are you going? Come back here! The patient needs- Nurse Jones!'

Chloe watched as a woman dressed in a white coat, probably Nurse Jones, placidly walked out into the corridor, completely ignoring the warnings being bellowed at her by the panicking doctor.

'Ali! Ali, what are you doing? It's a code blue, Ali!' The nurse who had been questioning Chloe yelled at the retreating figure that was half way down the hall.

Realising it was hopeless and that the doctor needed help, she had no choice but to leave Chloe and run into the room.

She was still a bit thrown by what was happening. It was all too fast and frenzied. That's when her report's instinct kicked up.

Realising that everyone was busy working on Mr. Green, Chloe quickly trailed after the mysterious Nurse Jones.

'Hey, hmm… Mrs. Jones!' Chloe shouted as she tried to catch up to her but she'd already sneaked into the staircase.

Racing now, Chloe burst through the heavy door.

She was going down the stairs.

'Nurse Jones!' Chloe called once more and this time the woman stopped.

She was breathless when she caught up to her. A chill ran down her spine when she met the woman's cold stare.

'What just-? Why did you-?'

'I don't have time to explain myself to something as inconsequential as you.'

Chloe's heart pounded furiously in her chest when the woman leaned in and gnashed out:

'Leave. Now.'

Swallowing hard and raising her chin Chloe stood her ground even though her knees were getting a little unsteady. There was something in this woman's eyes. Something... deadly, cold... something... inhuman.

'No. You're going to answer my questions-'

Her hand came out of nowhere to clasp around Chloe's neck and push her back causing her to arch over railing. Chloe's fingers instantly gripped the metallic bar to prevent her from tipping over when she lost her footing.

Through the sudden panic that ripped its way into her stomach, Chloe was still able to catch the change in the nurse's expression - anger swiftly replaced by astonishment.

Chloe's breath hitched in her clenching throat at the words that escaped her assailant's mouth:

'You know Kal-el!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

He narrowed his eyes when they began to sting under the brightness of the computer screen. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Clark leaned back on his chair. His gaze drifted towards the window and he frowned realising it was already dark outside. How long had he been in the library?

Checking his wrist watch he was shocked to learn that he'd spent the last four hours trying to uncover any lead on the last Zoner.

This wasn't going to be easy. Having lost his precious research go-to girl in the previous week's Red K debacle he was forced to try and solve this mystery on his own.

He flinched when he remembered the things he'd said to her. No wonder she wasn't talking to him. In fact, no one was talking to him. Out of solidarity for his girlfriend, Clark assumed, Jimmy was out of the friend zone. Lana and Lex... well, he'd lost contact with those two long before the whole mess. That particular episode had only served to cement their growing antipathy for each other.

That left Lois and his mom. His mom had been out of town this whole week, but she wasn't too thrilled about the surprise return of Clark's not so pleasant alter ego either. And Lois... she didn't remember anything, problem was... he did.

He let out a harsh breath as the memory sent a cold rush straight to his gut, his hands clutching at the edge of the table for a spilt second until he regained his composure.

After last week he'd avoided her as much as possible. He couldn't look at her without having his body immediately respond to her.

The only time they'd met after their little talk in the barn, had been when Lois had come by the house to drop off a few papers for his mother.

He'd been watching TV, his mind dwelling on the agonizing memories of what he'd done when, much in the Lois Lane style, she'd barged into the house through the kitchen door.

'Hey!' She'd greeted offhandedly, dropping a stack of papers on the kitchen table to raid his fridge.

He'd just sat there, paralyzed for some reason unknown to him, his throat suddenly closed up and his heart dropped to his stomach. He'd actually frowned at the intensity of the sensation coursing through his body.

'Cat got your tongue, Smallville?' She'd jibbed coming into the living room and taking a sip of orange juice directly out of the bottle.

Usually that would have earned her a semi-chastising dig but he'd suddenly found out he couldn't breathe let alone enter into a not so friendly jousting contest with Lois.

When she'd plopped down on the couch next to him sending him a gush of air impregnated with her intoxicating scent, he'd realised that his breathing function wasn't the only thing altered, something strange was happening; an entirely new tingling feeling had taken over his body.

'I stopped by Chloe's...' She'd started, her expression having turned serious. 'I don't know what you pulled off, but she's still pretty hurt.'

After a couple of seconds of her staring at him waiting for a reply he had been able to find his voice to utter hoarsely:

'She-she's still not talking to me.'

_'What is this?'_ He'd wondered when a strange fluttering sensation had broken out in his stomach.

'What did you do, anyway? She won't tell me.'

'I don't want to talk about it.' He'd mumbled, his mind still trying to figure out why his heart was racing and he was still having trouble breathing.

Plus, every time she'd move he would get a whiff of her and it would only make matters worse.

'Too bad, farm boy. Cause I do. Now spill.'

And that's when she'd touched him and something snapped inside of him. It hadn't been a touch so much as just one of her trademark punches in the arm, but instead of the slightly aggravated sentiment it usual elicited this one contact had a completely unexpected effect on him. His eyes had widened in horror when he'd felt his comfortable and baggy jeans become suddenly a lot less baggy. And comfort was definitely not on the list of things he was feeling. He'd quickly realised there was only one thing to do - hightail out of there.

He hadn't seen her since.

He pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose. He needed to concentrate on something else and he needed to keep away from her at least until this strange effect she had on him was gone or at the very least dimmed down.

Resting his elbows on the table, he let his head drop limply into his hands.

He was exhausted and without a lead.

His eyes wandered through the various newspaper clippings and printouts of internet reports on the most speckled combination of cases, the majority of which he should have dismissed by now. The only thing he had to go on was the location of the last crater - a few miles east of Leh, near the Indian border with China.

That was it. Nothing else.

He was about to give up but decided to give it one more shot before going back to an empty house.

He went through the now familiar routine of checking the latest news online.

Dispassionately, he scrolled down ignoring the latest political sex scandal or the most up-to-date news on the infamous war on terrorism until one story caught his eye.

He'd already read something on this strange disease that seemed to be causing panic in Metropolis. He hadn't paid much attention to it until he scanned through the latest report on the subject.

Apparently, other cases around the world were now suspected to be related to this situation. There were a few cases in Europe, two in the middle East and... His eyes widened when he read one particular line:

_'It is now believed that the first official victim of this mysterious malady was a ten year old Indian goat herder. The victim, who lived in the north of the country, near the city of Leh, presented with the same terrifying sequence of symptoms, eventually succumbing to the illness in late October of last year.'_

That had been about the time he'd returned from the Phantom zone! Could it be? Hastily, he jotted down the various locations where there had been accounts of victims and then searched for a world map. After about five minutes he had his answer. If he were to link the locations chronologically they all pointed to an erratic path that trailed all the way from India, west across the Middle East, Europe until it reached the east coast of the United States. From there it continued west ending in Metropolis just two days ago.

This was it! It was the last Zoner, it had to be! And he was scavenging the world probably looking for him... Kal-El.

Ignoring the pang of guilt constricting his chest, Clark went back to the news story. He continued reading it, in hopes of finding any other clues.

It appeared that there was a suspicion of two new victims in Metropolis. Whoever had done the report was very thorough because it already presented two pictures of the potential victims.

His heart came to a halt when he saw her. He didn't have to read the name under the photo of the pretty blonde looking back at the camera to recognize his life long friend.

'Chloe!' He gasped staring at the screen in horror.

He had to do something; he had to go see her! But first he needed to get something from the farm, the only thing that could help him defeat the Zoner - his father's crystal.

**Chapter 2**

'Where is that thing, damn it?' She mumbled as she continued her apparently interminable hunt.

She'd already checked every inch in that room. Martha had assured her she would find the report she needed in the top drawer on her nightstand. After having failed to find it there she had proceeded to look everywhere else, even in Mrs. Kent's wardrobe. After forty long minutes she was pretty pissed. She'd tried calling Martha, but she kept getting a busy signal.

'God!' She growled frustrated.

She was forced to halt her search when she heard a knock on the front door.

She frowned. Who could it be at that hour?

'I'm coming, hold your horses!' She yelled when the knocking became more persistent.

Coming down the stairs she opened the door.

'Yes?' She asked with a furrowed brow while her eyes took in the sight of a head-to-toe black-clad woman.

The attire's colour was only rivalled by the shade of her long straight hair; if possible it was even darker than the fabric that hugged the woman's slender figure.

But as striking as the whole ensemble was it didn't succeed in holding Lois' undivided attention when the woman finally looked up and Lois caught her first glimpse of her eyes.

She didn't know what was more shocking – the complete lack of iris or the fact that instead of normal round pupils, she had two thin lines that seemed to cut horizontally through the white of her eyes.

_'And the award for the world's freakiest contacts goes to…?'_

'May I help you?' Lois asked after a long pause.

After a beat the odd visitor finally spoke:

'I came to see Clark Kent. Is he here?'

Lois made a mental note that so far the only thing normal about bizarro-girl - Lois' instant pet name for the stranger - was her voice.

'He's not home. And you are?' She questioned arching a suspicious brow.

Without a word the woman outstretched her hand.

Lois hesitated for a second, taking in her small stature and flimsy build. If push came to shove, Lois was pretty sure she could take her, so she shook her hand.

Her breath hitched a bit the moment she came into contact with her skin. It was freezing.

Farm boy knew someone who looked like that?

_'Maybe a college classmate?'_

The stranger's lips curled for a daunting excuse for a smile that made Lois immediately drop her hand. This woman was trouble.

As if she had read Lois' previous thought the visitor supplied:

'Clark and I go to college together.'

'Huh…'

Lois wasn't convinced and she wasn't about to let her inside either.

'Well, he's not home-'

Before she could finish the woman had already stepped over the threshold and walked inside.

'I'll wait.' She announced coldly.

Reluctantly, Lois closed the door and turned to face the unwanted guest.

'I don't know how long he's going to be. Maybe you should come back some other time.' She suggested crossing her arms over her chest and assuming a defensive stance.

There was something off putting even in the way bizarro-girl moved.

'I'll wait.' She repeated glaring at Lois.

That ticked her off and Lois snapped back:

'Look, Nancy, I'm-'

'My name is not Nancy.' The woman corrected.

'I know…' Lois frowned.

Was she really going to have to explain pop-culture references to someone who looked like her? The hairdo alone screamed Sex Pistols' fanatic. Maybe she was more of an Alice Cooper girl, who knew? Lois didn't care; all she wanted was to get her out of there. She was creeping her out.

On his way back from the barn, he came to a screeching halt when he saw the light coming from his living room window. His mother was in Topeka. Why were the lights on?

Taking the front porch steps with a ground-eating stride he swung the door open and was surprised when he hit something.

'Hey!' Lois protested when the wood knocked her from behind and caused her to stagger forward.

'Correction… someone.'

He froze when he saw her.

'Lo-Lois… Um…'

God! His stomach was doing that thing again!

'Wha-what are you doing here?' He stuttered watching her rub her buttocks.

He gulped dryly.

'And hello to you too, Smallville.' She griped sarcastically focussed on her aching behind.

'I-I was just surprised. So-sorry!'

'_Stop doing that!_' His mind tried to discipline his clenching gut.

She promptly ignored his apology:

'You have a- Hey! Where'd she go?'

'Huh?'

'Your chromatically challenged college buddy.' Lois grumble.

She was nowhere in sight.

'What are you talking about?' Clark inquired watching as she moved around the living room in search of something.

'Just a second ago she was here.' She said offhandedly still puzzled over how she'd managed to disappear without her noticing.

'Lois!'

'What?' She finally acknowledged him by meeting his gaze.

_'Here we go again.'_ He mentally whinged; his hand coming to rest over his unruly stomach.

What was wrong with him?! It was just a few kisses, so why was his body reacting so strongly whenever he was around her now, his mind obstinately sending him flashes of her laying underneath him, moaning and-

'What are you searching for?' He snapped, shaking the memories away when they started to become too vivid and distracting.

'There was this bizarre woman at the door for you.' Lois clarified completely oblivious to Clark's inner turmoil. 'She said she was your college friend or something. I tried to tell her you weren't here but she just barged in.'

'What was her name?'

'She didn't say.'

'What did she look like?'

'This high, skinny, lover of all things black and bloodcurdling contacts.' Lois summarized.

When she saw him frown she elaborated:

'She had these scary contact lenses – no iris and slits for pupils.'

His brow furrowed further.

'Made her look like an alien if you ask me.'

At her last comment a light bulb went off in Clark's head – the Zoner!

His heart started to race. He hastily crossed the room and grabbed her by the arm, trying hard to ignore the jolt of electricity that coursed through his body at the simple touch.

'Lois, you've gotta get out of here.'

'What?!' Lois' brow puckered as Clark briskly dragged her across the room. 'Smallville, what's going on?'

He needed to get her out of here before something happened to her.

'You have to go, now!' He insisted; his eyes too busy x-raying every inch of the house to notice the dense murkiness materializing at the entrance to the house.

'Holy crap!' Lois exclaimed stopping dead in her tracks when she was suddenly faced with the strange woman she'd met only five minutes before. 'Where did she come from?'

Clark's eyes widened when he saw her. Any doubt he might have pertaining to the identity of the creature in front of him vanished when the woman blocking their exit greeted with a chilling smirk:

'Hello, Kal-El.'

**Chapter 3**

Instinctively Clark took a step forward, putting his broad body protectively between Lois and the Zoner.

'Kal-El?' Lois asked confused, peering over Clark's shoulder. 'What's she talking about?'

'Let her go!' Clark gnashed ignoring the question.

She could smell the panic irradiating from him. He was afraid, not for himself but for the puny creature behind him. How typical!

The Zoner's lopsided grin grew broader. Perfect! She knew her strength was no match for the Kryptonian's, but with that woman here, that evened out the odds. And what she'd picked up from both of them told her that this earthling was the ideal shield!

His stare never left the woman standing at the door as his hand reached for the back pocket of his jeans where he could feel his father's crystal. He thanked whatever gods there were that he'd retrieved it from his loft before noticing the light coming from his living room.

Lois' eyes widened when, all of a sudden, the woman literally evaporate into a thick cloud of black smoke. Ok, so maybe she wouldn't be able to take her.

'What the-?!'

'I see you take after your father.'

Both Clark and Lois jumped when they heard the voice coming from behind them. Before Lois could say anything, Clark had already reeled them around and had positioned himself between her and the stranger once again. His arms moved behind him to form a shielding half circle around Lois.

'She has nothing to do with this!' He growled, feeling his pulse racing in his throat.

He had to get Lois out of there! Tentatively, he started backtracking, pushing Lois toward the door.

The cat and mouse game was on.

'That was always his weakness too.'

'Clark, what's going on?'

'Lois, go.' He hissed over his shoulder glaring at his enemy.

'What?!' Lois exclaimed. 'You think I'm gonna leave you here with her? You're out-'

'Lois! Just go! Now!' He practically roared.

She'd never heard him talk like that. It sent a chill down her spine but she stood her ground.

'No!'

'Lois, this is no time to be stubborn! Just get out of here!' He commanded, shoving her back and forcing her to take a step in the direction of the door.

Her entire body stiffened when she felt cold fingers gripping the back of her neck. Without warning she was roughly yanked and hurled backwards across the room, slamming into the door.

'Lois!' Clark screamed when he turned around to see her fallen on the floor, the Zoner towering over her.

He froze in place while Lois groaned and shook her dizzy head.

'Why do you people care for these… creatures so much?' The Zoner speculated dangerously circling Lois. 'They are so weak.'

She paused before continuing.

'However, I must admit… their brain is a much more appealing place to pick and prod than a Kryptonian one. Much tastier indeed…' Ever watchful of Clark's movements, she crouched down. 'So many delicious memories...' She grinned running her hand over Lois' cheek, her eyes closing as she absorbed the images gushing into her from the human's brimming mind.

The flow was abruptly interrupted when Lois jerked away from her touch in disgust.

'Don't touch me!' She gritted, bringing her leg up to strike her.

She was stunned when the woman's hand effortlessly clasped her ankle, easily blocking the harsh blow.

Clark's hands fisted in rage and he impulsively moved towards them.

With blinding speed, the Zoner dropped Lois' leg and seized her by the neck causing Clark to stop dead in his tracks; a pang of horror striking his chest at the sight of Lois now struggling to breathe.

'Feisty.' The woman slurred chillingly, squeezing Lois' airway.

Lois hands came up to her neck, clawing, trying desperately to release herself from the suffocating grip, but it was to no avail. She could feel the throbbing sting in her oxygen deprived lungs as her vision became increasingly blurry.

'Stop it!' Clark choked his command; a mixture of terror and fury bringing on a powerful discharge of adrenaline into his system.

With her fingers still digging into Lois' throat, the Zoner glared up at Clark.

'This one is found of you.'

The stranger's voice seemed to grow more and more distance as Lois began to fall into unconsciousness.

He could see her eyes rolling into the back of her skull, her nails feebly scrapping the Zoner's hand.

His pulse drummed loudly in his ears when he snatched the crystal from his pocket and pointed it directly at her.

A powerful glow beamed from it, engulfing the Zoner, but before the crystal could finish the woman vanished once again.

Clark was knelling over Lois in a blink of an eye.

'Lois, are you ok?' He asked terrified while she struggled to catch her breath, coughing and panting for air.

His hands hurriedly pushed her hair out of the way as he tried to help her.

After a few moments she was able to breathe more evenly and in his panic his arms wrapped protectively around her frame, enveloping her in a desperate embrace.

'I'm ok.' She finally gasped out groggily.

He pulled back to look at her, wide eyed. Gradually, the colour was coming back to her cheeks and he let out a sigh of relief.

'I'm so sorry.' He pleaded helping her get up.

'It's ok.' She replied pushing her hair out of the way.

'I-I… That…' He stammered trying to figure out how he was going to weasel his way out of this one.

She'd witnessed so much. Heard the Zoner calling him by his birth name, maybe even seen his father's crystal. There was no way she was going to let this slide. Not bulldog Lois Lane. So he took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable string of challenging questions.

He was surprised when instead of the royally pissed and inquiring Lois, he was presented with a quiet and calm woman who simply walked out of the living room and into the kitchen area.

He followed.

'Lois… what just happened… I can…'

'It's ok. The important thing is that we are alright.'

His brow creased at the comment. There was something off. Why was she acting this way – cold and calm? And there was something in the way she was moving that was also disconcerting – not her usual, army brat stomping but a sluggish and controlled stride.

'Lois, are you sure you're ok?'

'Yes. Why do you ask?'

That's when she smiled and Clark froze.

This wasn't Lois! There was no way in hell she would just brush what had just happened under the rug. Lois Lane would be in his face, chewing his ear off, demanding answers, not gliding around the room, dismissively saying everything was ok and… that smile! Lois had a lot of smiles, one for every situation, from smug self-confident to clumsy and shy! He was surprised when he suddenly realised he knew them all.

The one now distorting her mouth at that moment wasn't one of them!

'What did you do to her?!' He gritted, raising his hand and threateningly pointing the crystal towards her.

She cocked her head sideways, still grinning.

'Smallville, what are you doing?'

That settled it - the way she'd said Lois' nickname for him…

'You're not her!' He growled drawing closer.

She backed away carefully and soon the two were circling each other in the small kitchen.

'I guess I underestimated you, Kal-El!'

'Yes, you did.'

He squeezed the crystal in his hand, preparing himself to use it.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to say goodbye…' She looked down at herself, a revolted expression marring Lois' face as she finished: '…to this.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

His hand dropped instinctively at the threat and the Zoner let out a callous snigger:

'So predictable.'

He watched Lois' body begin to slowly walk about the room, taking in her surroundings with a mild expression of disgust.

'What do you want?' Clark demanded.

Her eyes snapped chillingly towards him, her head tilting sideways almost mechanically as she gritted:

'What do you think?'

After a beat she seemed to relax, the sudden wave of rage washing through her and eventually subsiding.

'When I first woke up in this miserable rock I wasn't planning on doing anything. I was actually quite content with the relocation. Thanks, by the way.'

His teeth clenched together at the reminder that he was the cause of all this.

'It's a little too cold here, but there is plenty of food, fresh for the picking.' She sneered, cocking an eyebrow suggestively. 'And then... Who would have thought, out of all the cockroaches roaming in this puny planet I'd stumbled upon one that actually knew the identity of the last son of Krypton.'

'Chloe…' Clark breathed.

'The things that little blond knows are fascinating!' The Zoner mocked absentmindedly running her finger across the counter. 'Like I said, I wasn't planning on visiting you, but then I picked up on this titbit of information. It seemed that Kal-El was searching for me. I couldn't just stay put and wait for you to hunt me down.'

'What did you do to her?'

'Oh, don't worry. I didn't feed on her. It's all still in there.' She paused before adding: 'Well, most of it anyway.'

'You feed off memories?' Clark realised following her with his stare as she continued to explore the kitchen, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

'Memories, thoughts, ideas… yes.'

She turned to look at him. It was disconcerting to see Lois' body, her face, hear her voice, smell her scent and yet know that this was not her.

'These… humans…' She practically spat the word. 'They are not the brightest of species, very basic rational thought processes, very bland…' Her face scrunched up in revulsion. '…but they do compensate in the… more creative aspects. You should see the fantasies this one has.' Her mouth pulled sideways for a malicious smirk before proceeding with her taunting: 'And I'm not talking about the things she doesn't remember.'

Clark's eyes widened as she began moving towards him. His back stiffened when she brought her hand up and ran her fingers over his cheek.

He jerked away from her touch, but it wasn't fast enough, she'd already gotten confirmation of what she suspected.

'Oh!' Her smile grew wider. 'But you do. Don't you, Kal-El?'

He just glared down at her.

She couldn't believe her luck.

The one perfect weapon against him, his one true weakness was the owner of the body that she controlled at that very moment. It couldn't have worked out better if she'd planned it.

'Frustrating, isn't it? Remembering every single detail of that… encounter? How it felt moving underneath you, heaving, gasping, how it tasted, being tormented by it… reminded of it every time you see this body and not being able to do anything about it?'

The muscles in his jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth together, searching for much needed control.

She sluggishly turned her back to him, walking towards the nearby table. She bent forwards over the flat surface, resting her weight on her forearms, arching her back and provokingly pushing her ass back.

'You crave this body, don't you?'

'Leave her out of this!' He snapped, swallowing dryly.

'Where would the fun be in that?'

'What do you want?' He repeated the question, watching as her finger traced invisible circles on the wood, her legs brushing one against the other.

'I guess that would be the correct question, seeing as I already know what **you** want.' She flipped her hair back and slowly stood up straight facing him. 'I want to make you suffer.' She answered truthfully, a cold glint in her narrowed eyes. 'Like I did, for an eternity.'

He could see the anger rising in her once again.

'Because of your father I was forced to live it that….' She trailed off.

'You probably deserved it.'

'Probably.' She admitted shamelessly. 'That doesn't mean I don't get to have my revenge.'

There was a moment of pause before she continued.

'Do you know how lucrative these little gifts of mine can be? I can get any information, any secret and just sell it to the highest bidder.' She wasn't sure if she should be telling him this much, but she didn't care.

Soon it would all be over anyway.

She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for a second before she proceeded.

'Now, let's see… Where to start?' She mused.

He watched as she once again moved towards him, her feline stride much like a predator circling its prey.

'Between blondie and this one, I know quite a bit about you, Kal-El.' She informed him coming closer.

Too close. But he didn't back down, simply towered over her when she came to stand toe-to-toe with him.

'So honourable, so self-righteous and moral, aren't you? Just like you father, oh great son of Jor-El.' She ridiculed. 'But we both know you do falter sometimes. There is something else inside you, isn't there? A side you so desperately try to suppress… a side that seems to awaken whenever… this creature comes near you.'

He tried hard not to let her words affect him, but the fact that they were coming from Lois' mouth wasn't helping. He could feel the change in him and he failed to pull away when her hand came to rest on his chest.

'You've pushed that part of you so deep inside you don't even realise what you really feel for **it**. Every once in a while it comes to the surface and it scares you, so you push it back down, hoping it will go away… It won't.'

He was paralyzed, his mind screaming at him to just push her, make her stop, but he didn't move.

'I know everything this creature has every experienced, every thought, every memory…' Her tongue came out to teasingly wet her lips. '…every fantasy. It wants you just as much as you do. Do you want to know how **it** feels whenever you're around it?'

She held his stare.

'I could make you see. Make you feel what it feels….' She tempted while her finger slid between the buttons of his shirt.

His breath caught in his throat when her skin touched his bare chest.

'No!' He jolted out of his reverie, snatching her wrist.

Before he could say another word his mind was assaulted by an onslaught of images, tastes, scents and sounds that flowed freely from the point where their skins came into contact straight to his brain.

He gasped, struggling to keep his breathing even, his heart from pounding out of his chest as he was assaulted by an irresistible myriad of fragmented dreams and yearnings - vivid flashes of sweat covered skin, eager mouths and probing tongues, overwhelming desire as their naked bodies crashed together.

'God…' He choked out, letting go of her hand and stumbling backwards still reeling from the intense surge of emotions reeking havoc inside of him.

He blinked a couple of times, trying to focus, barely aware of the words being spoken:

'I can do so much, Kal-El. I could make it remember.'

He shook his head. He needed to concentrate. This was all a trick. He need to…

'I could make it forget what happened before.'

He frowned confused.

'It wouldn't know who you really are. There would be no annoying questions about Kal-El or who I am.'

'No!' He managed to pant out.

'Oh, come on! You know you don't mean that.'

He hastily backtracked when she tried to close the distance between them once again.

'This is all a lie. You're making this up.' He tried to rationalize it.

'I can't fabricate false memories or fantasies.' She paused for a moment and then let out a laugh: 'Well, actually I can, but none as juicy as these. These are all hers. And you have to admire the fact that I haven't made lunch out of them. They're quite delicious!'

Still dumbfounded by the whole experience he was so distracted that he didn't even realise she'd moved until she was leaning into him and had him backed up against the stove.

'You could have me, Clark.'

'No… You're not… her,' He uttered weakly and she pressed closer.

Her hands on his chest, her body flush against his, her mouth so close, her scent surrounding him… it was intoxicating.

Almost there.

Being Kryptonian in nature, his mind was stronger, it was impossible to take it over, not as easily as a human's. But there was a way.

'Just give in.' She coaxed letting her lips brush over his.

The new flood of visions broken through his last fragment of his resistance and his arms mindlessly wrapped around her to draw her closer for a ravenous kiss.

Their mouth fused together, his lips fervently sucking at hers, his tongue pushing inside as the crystal remained forgotten, clutched in his hand.

His mind brimmed with a powerful surge of passion, he could feel himself falling being engulfed, overpowered, taken over… there was something…

He couldn't do this…! With his last scrap of awareness he gripped the crystal tighter in his hand and it started to glow, targeting the Zoner.

He tried to push her away but this only unleashed a dilacerating pain that cut through his chest. It was as if part of him had merged with the Zoner, a part that was now being ripped from him as the crystal's beam intensified until the two were enveloped in the blinding light.

The pain tore through him, but he refused to let go as he fell further into oblivion until he passed out.

With a dull thud the crystal fell limply from his hand, the light irradiating from it subsiding once it had achieved its goal and imprisoned the Zoner.

By the time Lois and Clark's bodies hit the floor there were not two but three unconscious bodies in the house.

**Chapter 5**

'Lois…' Her name was the first thing to tumble from his lips when awareness filtered in.

His head was throbbing with a dull ache as was his entire body. The pain seemed to double when he opened his eyes and winced.

When his blurry vision cleared, he could see her lying next to him, sluggishly stirring, letting out a string of complaining mewls.

Pushing himself off the floor, he crawled towards her ignoring the sting in every muscle brought on by his movements.

'Why do I feel like I've just been run over by a stampede of angry cows?' She grumbled holding her hand up to her pounding temple.

'Are you ok?' He asked resting a concerned hand on her arm.

She paused and looked up at him from under a scowl. Her gaze dropped accusingly to his prying hand and then back up again.

_'That's Lois! No doubt about it!'_ He thought shyly pulling away as the two painfully scrambled to their feet.

'What just happened?' She asked leaning on the kitchen table for support when her knees seemed intent on giving out from under her.

'I-I…' He stammered not knowing how much she actually remembered.

Did she remember-?

'Where is… ouch!... bizzaro smoke girl?'

Yep, she remembered. Damn!

'Is my head pulsating? Cause I feel like it's going big, small, big, small. God, I need an aspirin!'

'I'll get you one.' He quickly offered seeing his chance to buy himself some time to figure out what to do in the situation.

Not waiting for her reply he made his way to the bathroom to retrieve the small bottle from the medicine cabinet. He took his time when he got there standing in front of the sink, staring at his mirrored image.

What was he going to do?

In the meantime, Lois moaned and groaned her way to the freezer retrieving the first icy thing she saw, which just happened to be a bag of frozen peas.

'_That should do it!'_ She figured bringing the cold package to the back of her head and letting out another disgruntled moan.

She must've been hearing an echo, because she could swear hers wasn't the only complaining sound reverberating through the kitchen area. Since when did the Kent household have an echo?

'Smallville!' She flinched when her own yelling voice brought on a new wave of pain, this one accompanied by an intense sense of nausea.

She needed to sit down, she realised, shuffling over to the nearest stool she could find.

'Here you go.' Clark apologized walking into the kitchen.

'God, Smallville, where do you keep the medicine, stashed in the barn or something? What took you-'

She stopped halfway through her sarcastic remark when she looked up.

'Ok, sitting doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I need to lie down.' She muttered in disbelief.

In front of her, instead of the usual single Clark, there were two – one standing just a few feet from her holding out a bottle of pills, a confused frown on his face and behind the stove, hunched over in the middle of the dining room, scratching the back of his head was a second one.

'Why is second Clark stark naked?' She wondered out loud, her eyes fixed on the unclothed man's chest causing Clark to turn around.

His jaw dropped to the floor when he was faced with… himself?

The man seemed to be as dumbfounded as they were as he absentmindedly walked around the stove and entered the kitchen area, seemingly unaware of his state of undress.

'Who are you?' The two Clark's asked in unison.

With the frozen bag of peas still firmly pressed against the back of her skull, Lois leaned sideways to peek around Clark at the naked stranger.

'Well, whoever he is he's a pretty accurate replica.' She mused, arching her right eyebrow suggestively as she took in the sight of him and compared it to a specific memory she had stashed away in a private corner of her mind.

'Lois!' Clark scolded turning to face her with a reprimanding glare.

She looked up at him innocently.

'What?! It's true, isn't it?'

Clark rolled his eyes at her and looked back at his replica.

'Do you mind?' He chastised, his gaze dropping to point out his lack of clothing.

The naked man's reply was a dismissive shrug causing Clark to widen his eyes and a smirk to spread over Lois' lips. He seemed pretty comfortable just the way he was.

Clark let out a frustrated sigh. Never taking his eyes off of his double he strode towards the living room, snatched the blanket that was covering the couch and walked back into the kitchen throwing it at his naked doppelganger.

What the hell had happened?

He didn't even try to make a move for it and the blanket fell droopily at his feet.

'Pick it up, wrap it around your waist.'

Clark's order elicited a cynical eyebrow lift from the clone, but eventually he relented and did as he was told.

'Party pooper.' Clark heard Lois mutter.

'Lois!'

She ignored his reproach, her eyes now focused on the small object on the floor near the mantle.

The twin seemed to notice it too as it picked it up along with the blanket. Wrapping it around his waist, much like one would do with a towel, he turned his attention to the crystal.

'What is that?' Lois asked finally getting up, the bag of peas now forgotten on the kitchen table.

'Lois… I…'

'Did psycho chick bring it with her?' She continued her inquiry coming closer to inspect the object.

Looking up at the Clark she knew instantly - there was something he wasn't telling her.

'Smallville?'

'Look, it's complicated.' Clark began, but was interrupted.

'Not really.'

Clark's eyes snapped at his replica threateningly. His mind was in chaos as he tried to make sense of the presence of his doppelganger and at the same time struggled with an answer to Lois' question.

'What's going on here? Who is he?'

'I don't know.' Clark replied honestly.

'Name's Kal.'

Clark's eyes widened as his mind started to piece together a theory of what had happened during the struggle with Zoner. No, it couldn't be!

'Kal?' Lois frowned trying to remember where she'd heard that name before. 'That's the guy the other woman was looking for!' She realised. 'How? When?'

Oh, her headache was flaring up again. Man, it hurt!

Clark's gaze alternated from Kal to Lois and back again. How was he going to explain this to her? He took a deep breath and questioned:

'What's the last thing you remember?'

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint the last recollection she had of that evening before waking up on the floor. It was kind of hard what with a half naked Clark standing in front of her.

'Psycho chick trying to choke me to death.' She supplied promptly after a moment of pause.

'Well… as you were… um… about to pass out… psycho…' He shook his head and corrected: '...the woman took over your body.' He stammered.

'Oh goody, I got body-jacked… Again! And complete with mind wipe and everything!' Lois sneered sarcastically.

This was becoming too common a habit to have and not a very healthy one at that.

She looked at him and waited for him to say something else. When he didn't she huffed out:

'And? What'd she do?'

Seeing the hesitation in Clark's face, her eyes widened in fear.

'Oh, no! I didn't go all sleazy-ho on you again, did I?'

She didn't have any recollection, but from what little she'd squeezed out of her cousin added to the ensemble she'd found herself in after coming to on Valentine's day, she could only imagine what she'd done. Even though Clark had assured her nothing major had happened, she still had her suspicions.

'No-no! Nothing like that!'

'Oh, thank God!' She sighed in relief.

Back on track she questioned:

'So, what'd she do? What did she want?'

'Um…'

Kal just stood by and watched amused as Clark clumsily tried to explain what had happened, promptly skipping over the more appealing points the interaction with the Zoner.

'It… um… we fought! And… well, I passed out in the middle of the struggle and when I came to… she must have done something.' He lied through his teeth, his stomach turning in revulsion at his actions.

Kal let out a harsh snigger. What a wuss!

'What?' Lois demanded turning her attention to the other Clark.

He just smirked smugly at her, leaning back against the stove.

Lois found it hard to keep her eyes on his face and not let them drift down to his exposed chest, but she was extremely proud of herself when she managed to do it.

'And where did he come from?'

'Yes, Clark, where do I come from?' Kal questioned mockingly.

'As far as I can tell… He's… he's me! Well, part of me.'

'Huh?'

_'Oh, God, here we go!'_

'Do you remember Valentine's day?'

'Actually? No! Mind wipe, remember? It's kind of a nasty habit I've picked up since moving to Smallville.'

'Remember how I wasn't acting like myself either.'

'You mean acting like a real pompous, arrogant ass, chewing your mom's head off because of Lionel at Lana and Lex's engagement party, kidnapping the bride to be and whooshing her over to God knows where? Not to mention somewhere in the middle doing something to Chloe that made her not want to speak to you ever again?'

She couldn't help it, she just couldn't. She'd been told how hurtful he'd been to everyone he loved, especially his mother and the fact that she'd just forgiven him had angered her even more.

They'd tried to explain it to her; told her that Clark had some sort of disorder, like a double personality or something and that the lipstick had probably brought it out of him, but she didn't buy it. She'd been affected by it too and yes it had turned her into a love-struck teen girl but she hadn't done anything remotely close to what he had.

He dropped his gaze in shame as he said almost unintelligible:

'Yes.'

'**That** I remember.'

'I guess that part of me got… we got separated somehow… physically.'

Saying it out loud made it sound so insane, not even he could believe it.

Lois just stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head. Well, come to think of it he kind of had, not only a second head but a whole body.

'Look, I don't know how to explain it either, but I figure whatever that woman did it split us apart and now… well, here he is – Kal!' Clark waved his hand in the direction of his clone.

Lois eyed him suspiciously; somehow he didn't seem as interesting as he had at first.

'So, during my…' She gulped. '…slut phase…?' She trailed off looking Kal up and down. 'Then I guess we already know each other.'

'I guess we do.' He gave her a sly, knowing look, slightly pursing his lips together.

Instinctively, Clark stepped in front of Lois.

'You keep away from her.' He sneered in a low voice.

He was distracted when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Excuse me, but I don't remember ordering a knight in shining armour. I can take care of myself, thank you.' She reprimanded proudly raising her chin up at him.

'Yes, Clark, she can.' Kal jumped in pushing himself off the stove and strutting closer to them. 'Isn't there somewhere you have to be, some brooding you have coming, maybe someone you have to rescue?' He asked dismissively, his eyes on the woman behind him.

'Chloe…' He gasped, suddenly remembering.

How could he have forgotten?

'Yes, Chloe. Go help her.' Kal shushed him, coming around Clark, completely centred on Lois.

'What about Chloe?' Lois jumped to attention at the mention of her cousin forgetting all the blatant incongruences in Clark's story.

'She's in the hospital.'

'What?! What happened?'

'I don't know.' He lied again.

He had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

'She's in Metropolis.' He informed. 'I have to go check on her.' Turning to Kal he added: 'You're coming with me.'

'No way.' Kal chuckled 'I have better things to do.' He said leering at Lois from head to toe.

Clark felt his blood begin to boil.

'Lois, you stay here.' He gritted staring fiercely at Kal.

'You're joking right?' Lois scoffed.

'I'll call you-'

'Forget it! I'm coming!'

That promptly ended the discussion.

'In that case, I'm coming too.' Kal spoke up earning a glare from Clark and a frown from Lois.

**Chapter 6**

'I'm sorry miss, but like I said we don't give out patient care information over the phone.' The woman droned monotonically.

Lois let out an exasperated breath, clutching the cell phone closer to her ear as she paced frantically around in the kitchen.

'I know that. I just want to know if she's ok.'

'We are not allowed to-'

'I swear, if you say that one more time I'm going to…'

Clark winced when he heard the string of curses coming from downstairs.

'Feisty one, isn't she?' Kal smirked throwing another shirt onto the growing pile of clothes on the bed.

'Will you just pick something already?' Clark muttered ignoring his remark, his patience wearing thin.

'I would if you had anything other than plaid.' Kal snorted back scanning the contents of Clark's wardrobe with a disgusted expression.

Eventually, he spotted a green t-shirt and with a relenting sigh he put it on.

It would have to do, for now. At least farm boy still had the leather jacket, he noted slipping it on.

'Are you done?' Clark asked clearly annoyed when Kal simply walked out of the room and into the bathroom. 'What are you doing?' He questioned when his counterpart inspected the contents of the sink before picking up his bottle of cologne.

Opening it he took a whiff, making a face. Once again, it would have to do.

Clark let out an aggravated growl, his foot tapping an impatient beat on the tiled floor.

'If you're in such a hurry why don't you just super speed over there. I can take care off of the little spitfire downstairs.' Kal leered with a glint in his eyes that made Clark's stomach crawl.

'Until we figure out a way to fix this you are going to stay away from, get it?' He gritted threateningly standing up straight and setting his shoulders.

Kal's lips curled sideways for a smug grin and he shook his head. When he tried to leave, Clark stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the door, his hand on Kal's chest, keeping him from moving as he repeated in a low voice:

'Stay away from Lois.'

Slowly, Kal raised his eyes to glare back at Clark.

'Or what?'

'Or we'll have a problem.' Clark retorted matching his cold gaze.

Without a word, Kal swatted Clark's hand away, their shoulders crashing together as he walked past him out into the hall.

'Finally!' Lois exclaimed, dismissively turning off her cell phone not bothering to end the conversation she was having when the two came down the stairs.

She gulped a little when she saw Kal. She'd wondered how she would be able to tell the two apart. After seeing him she realised that wouldn't be a problem.

So, Smallville owned non-plaid clothing, and a leather jacket to top it.

'Can we go now?' She made sure to keep from her voice the jittery feeling rumbling in her chest.

She was quite successful at it.

Kal nodded adding a seductive smile that sent a chill down Lois' spine.

_'Definitely not a problem telling them apart.'_

She'd never seen that look on Smallville's face.

Clark's eyes widened at the exchange of flirtatious glances between the two; his gut clenching when his ears picked up Lois' heartbeat as it skipped a couple of beats.

The whole thing was freaking her out, not just the double dose of Clark, but the fact that she'd just accepted the highly unusual situation so straightforwardly. She'd been in Smallville for too long!

The two stood next to each other and she looked at them for a moment – they were identical and yet so strikingly different. Clark seemed goofily uncomfortable in his own skin, hands shoved in his pocked, shoulders slouched, Kal, on the other hand, stood tall, oozing confidence.

If one Clark was already complicated to deal with, two was just an overload of… Well, whatever it was it was definitely an overload.

She shook her head, pushing the creeping thought into the back of her mind as she opened the door and confidently strutted outside. She needed to focus on her cousin; she'd deal with this later.

'We'll take my truck.' Clark announced.

Kal reached for the keys, but Clark quickly snatched them from the counter before he could get to them.

'I'm driving.' He snarled.

Kal just shrugged and followed Lois who was already waiting outside.

The three walked silently to the truck, Clark sitting behind the wheel, Kal taking the passenger's seat and Lois sitting right smack in the middle of the two.

'Great, I get the gear shaft.' Lois protested shifting in her seat.

'You can always sit on my lap.'

At Kal's suggestion a low growl filled the claustrophobic cabin.

Lois' eyes grew large when she realised it had come from Clark.

'I think I prefer the gear shaft.' Lois replied haughtily throwing Clark a frowning glimpse.

Turning the key in the ignition the engine roared loudly as they began to make the long drive to Metropolis in the middle of the night.

The first few minutes were spent in uncomfortable silence that made the hairs in the back of Lois' neck stand. Her mind frenetically searched for a topic. Considering all the unanswered questions she'd had back in the house she was shocked to find that she couldn't think of any at that moment.

'Did they tell you anything over the phone?' Clark finally spoke, putting an end to the unbearable stillness.

'No, the woman just kept repeating they couldn't give that kind of information over the phone.' She grumbled.

Her stomach fluttered wildly when she felt Kal stir and his black jean-clad leg brushed against hers. Instinctively, she inched closer to Clark.

His hands instantly fisted around the wheel, gripping it a little too tightly, his pulse starting to race at her proximity.

The seconds ticked away loudly.

'God, you two take up a lot of space.' She noted tensely, trying desperately to find a way to break the silence.

Cocking his eyebrow at her, Kal moved his left arm, bringing it to rest on the back of the seat behind Lois.

'Better?' His voice was pure sugar and so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her flaming cheek.

_'Not really.'_

'Yeah.' Lois cringed when her voice broke halfway through the single word.

Clark's foot pressed on the gas peddle causing the truck to suddenly propel them forward.

'Easy there. Maybe I should do the driving.' Kal suggested dryly.

'I'm driving.' Clark grumbled, throwing Kal a dirty glare.

Lois gulped picking up on the awkward tension between the two men.

Clark was so consumed by the strange feeling of anger bubbling inside of him his hand overshot its target as he reached for the gear shaft and accidentally grabbed Lois' knee instead causing her to jump up.

His offending hand retreated immediately, as if scalded and he mumbled nervously:

'Um... sorry.'

'Just watch it next time.' She'd gone for annoyed, but that wasn't exactly the sentiment that transpired through in her tone.

She tried to keep her eyes fixed on the road in front, but no matter how much she tried to avoid it, all her senses seemed to be attuned to every inch of her that was in contact with the two men she was currently sandwiched between.

On the right, her arm brushed lightly against Clark's, on the left, well… there was little of her body that wasn't touching Kal, her thigh and leg were flush against his and her arm and back were trapped in a half embrace.

'Hey!' She jolted to attention when she felt his thumb sweep down the side of her neck.

She didn't have time to say anything else as Clark suddenly slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt.

'That's it! You're riding in the tail.' Clark roared throwing daggers at his counterpart.

Kal's response was to simply tilt his head sideways and gnash:

'Make me.'

Before Lois could realise what was happening Clark had exited the truck, slamming the door and coming around to haul Kal out by the lapels of his leather jacket.

Lois scrambled out of the vehicle to see Clark shoving Kal against the side of the truck.

'I told you to stay away from her!' He spat in his face.

Lois' mouth opened to protest against the sudden chauvinist outburst. She didn't need Clark to fight her battles and who the hell did he think he was telling people to stay away from her. But before she could say anything Kal's eerily gritted retort interrupted her:

'Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me.'

'Not Lois.' Clark narrowed his eyes at him, pushing him again.

'Hey!' Lois snapped affronted, but the two men seemed too occupied throwing death stares at each other to notice her pissed off remark.

'I didn't see any property of Clark Kent stamp on her.' Kal retorted; his voice dropped low as he added: 'And believe me I've seen quite a bit of her.'

That did it! Fuming, Lois stumped her way around the truck and plopped down on the driver's seat.

Kal stumbled backwards bringing Clark with him as the truck revved up and drove away leaving the two dumbfounded scrambling to their feet in the middle of the road.

'Lois?' Clark yelled after her. 'Lois!'

'See what you did?' Kal mocked earning yet another glare from Clark before the two began chasing after the quickly retreating truck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

Chloe blinked a couple of times, her nose wrinkling up as her head continued to throb despite the painkillers being pumped into her system through the IV she was currently hooked up to. She needed to find a way to get to Clark. He needed to know there was another Zoner out lose in Metropolis.

But the nurses didn't seem to be of any help. They refused to give her her cell phone, telling her that they had already contacted her next of kin, namely her father and that he was on his way over.

She made an effort to stand but immediately regretted it when the entire world seemed to whirl around her crumpling her feeble attempt.

She had to-

_'Miss, you can't go in there!'_

Chloe frowned at the commotions coming from the hall.

_'I don't care. Call the police.'_

_'Lois!'_

The door burst open and Lois Lane stormed her way inside, making a straight line to the bed where she spotted her cousin.

'Chloe!' Lois exclaimed wrapping her arms around the small blonde.

Pulling away from the suffocating embrace Lois inspected her cousin's face while the nurse continued to bellow at the door.

'You can't be here!'

'It's ok, she's my cousin.'

'That's what I've been telling for the past five minutes.' Lois gnashed throwing the nurse a dirty look.

'Miss Sullivan has to rest, she's just come out of a coma-'

'A coma!' Lois's eyes snapped wide open. 'What happened?' She asked completely ignoring the nurse's constant nagging.

'I'm fine, don't worry.' Chloe assured her, glancing at her nurse over her cousin's shoulder she gave her a pleading look.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the nurse relented and left, closing the door behind her.

'What happened?' Lois inquired; the concern evident in her tone as she sat on Chloe's bed.

'I was investigating a lead here at the hospital and then I guess I just fainted.' Chloe offered omitting her encounter with the nurse in the stairwell.

'Just fainted? You were in a coma!' Lois countered not buying her cousin's explanation.

Chloe just shrugged innocently. Thinking quickly on her feet she changed the subject:

'How did you know I was here? They said they'd only called my dad.'

'Smallville told me.'

'Clark? How did Clark know?'

Chloe's mind went on overdrive, flooded with questions – Had the Zoner somehow found Clark? What had happened? Was he ok?

'Beats me. I didn't bother to ask. He would've probably just lied about that too.' Lois replied with a hint of annoyance.

At her cousin's inquiring expression she let out a sigh and began:

'This has been one strange night. First the freaky lady, then the daily dose of mind-wipe and to top it off… double-Clark!'

'Huh?'

'Just sit down- Oh, you're already laying down!' Lois noted with a _duh_ expression as she started recounting the evening's strange sequence of events.

'You just stay put and don't say anything.' Clark hissed under his breath as they exited the elevator and walked over to the counter directly in front of it.

'What am I? Your dog?' Kal scoffed.

A man dressed in yellow scrubs was seated behind the counter dully looking through one of the patient's files. When his senses picked up on someone approaching he looked up, his eyes grew instantly wide at the sight of the two men standing in front of him.

'Good evening.' Clark greeted with a smile.

'My, my! Wasn't Mother Nature inspired when she came up with you? And twins to top it off. She was in a very generous!' The male nurse mused sending Clark and Kal a leering wink, making the two men extremely uncomfortable, Clark more so than Kal, but still both shifted nervously at the obvious advances coming from the man on the other side of the counter.

'Yeah…' Clark cleared his suddenly dry throat. 'We're here to see a friend of ours; she's a patient here, Chloe Sullivan?'

'Sorry, honey. Visiting hours are nine to five, but you can certainly come back tomorrow.' The man supplied in a sugary tone that made Clark even more embarrassed.

'We're really worried about her-'

'Sorry, I wish I could help you but if I let you through Dr. Hamilton is going to have my ass… ' Dropping his voice suggestively he added: '…and not in a good way.'

Ok, that little remark had just elevated the conversation to whole new level of awkwardness!

Clark gulped, his cheeks turning a flaming shade of crimson. He found himself suddenly tongue tied and unable to keep from stuttering:

'I-I just… she's…'

_'Oh, for Christ's sake!'_ Kal thought rolling his eyes at his counterpart's bumbling attempt to speak.

'Look,' Kal began leaning over the counter, his lips spreading for an openly flirtatious smirk, his eyes catching the name written on the small tag on the nurse's uniform. 'Richard, we don't mean to put you on the spot. But we would be very' He drawled the word out. 'grateful if you would just do us this tiny favour.'

It seemed to be the male nurse's turn to be speechless, apparently enthralled by Kal's charming grin. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before mumbling:

'Grateful, huh?'

'Very.' Kal added a lifting eyebrow for good measure.

Clark just stood rigidly, his shocked gaze soaking in the unbelievable exchange between the two.

'Well, let me just check. What was that name again?'

Kal turned to Clark and he stammered out:

'Sullivan. Ch-Chloe Sullivan.'

With a trembling hand, Richard ran his finger down the list of patients until he found the right name.

'Chloe Sullivan. She's in room 105.' He looked up and swallowed dryly as he met Kal's intense stare. 'It-it's down that corridor, second door on the right.'

'Thank you, Richard.' Kal practically slurred the nurse's name causing Clark's eyes to grow large in disbelief.

God, it was strange seeing himself openly flirting with another man!

'You're welcome.' Richard replied meekly watching the two identical men retreat down the hall.

Awkwardly, Clark caught up to Kal.

'What was that?' He inquired still a bit dumfounded, glimpsing over his shoulder to see Richard still making googly eyes at them.

'That is called making good use of your assents.' Kal informed offhandedly stopping when they reached the door. 'Now what?'

'Now, we… um…'

Clark trailed off. He hadn't really thought this through. He didn't want to just barge in there with Kal. Chloe would probably have a stroke. On the other hand he wasn't too keen on the idea of letting Kal out of his sight for one second; God only knew what he would do!

Kal's words snapped him out of his thoughts.

'She's already in there.'

'What?'

'Lois.'

There was something in the way Kal said her name that just brought to the surface a powerful feeling of possession over Lois. What was that all about?

Well, she was his friend after all and he knew Kal enough to know he was trouble. He was just trying to protect his friend. That was all.

_'Yeah, keep telling yourself that.'_ An annoying voice echoed in his mind.

_ 'I have no idea what happened. But I get the feeling that Clark's not telling me something.'_

He could hear Lois say from the other side of the door.

_'So… Now there are…'_

_'Two Clarks.'_ Lois completed Chloe's thought.

_'Wow.'_

_'Yeah, wow.'_

_'And you just left them in the middle of the road?'_

_'They're big boys. They'll find a way to get here.'_

Since that was out of the way, Clark guessed that this was their queue to walk in. He knocked lightly on the door.

'Come in.'

Opening the door just enough to peak his head in Clark met Chloe gaze.

'Hey. Can I…' He didn't know what to say.

He hadn't spoken to her since the day after the engagement party when he'd tried to call her and she'd just told him to leave her alone and had slammed the phone in his face.

'Yes.' She nodded.

'I have someone with me.' He warned, pretending not to have heard Lois' last comments.

'I know. Lois filled me in on it.' Chloe supplied.

Instinctively, she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for what was coming.

Without a word Clark walked in. Chloe's breath hitched in her throat when Kal stepped inside the room and the two exact copies of Clark stood next to each other.

She had to admit it was quite a sight.

'Hey, how did you get here so quickly?' Lois stopped the silence from stretching out between the four of them.

'We-'

'Hitchhiked!' Clark quickly interrupted Kal. 'We hitchhiked.'

'How come you don't get Nurse Troll breathing down your necks?' Lois protested.

Kal was about to reply but Clark once again cut him off quickly. He'd had enough embarrassing moments for one night.

'It's a long story.' Coming closer to Chloe's bed he asked tentatively: 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine now.' The two exchanged a knowing look as Chloe seized the opportunity that her cousin had her back to her to mouth: _'We need to talk.'_

'Do you have any idea when you're getting out of here?' Clark questioned.

'Doctor wants me to stay for observation at least until tomorrow afternoon.'

'That's good news.'

'Yeah.'

Lois let out an exasperated sigh as an awkward tension threatened to over take the room. Getting up she marched up to Clark.

'Ok, that's enough. She needs to get some rest. Here are the keys to your truck.' She said shoving them in his chest.

'You're not coming?' Clark wondered.

'No, I'm camping out here with my cousin.'

'What about nurse-' Chloe started asking.

'Just let her try to drag me out of her.' Lois muttered threateningly before plopping down on the chair.

'Lois, maybe you should go with them. You don't need to stay the night. I'm fine.'

'Yeah, you could stay at the farm with us.' Kal suggested earning a glare from Clark that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

'Maybe it's best you stay here and keep an eye on Chloe.' He quickly intervened.

'I can't believe it, Smallville agrees with me.' Lois said in mock shock.

Giving Lois a frustrated head shake Clark turned to Kal.

'Ok, let's go.'

Reluctantly, he agreed. The two were halfway out of the room when Lois bellowed:

'Oh, and by the way, I may have nicked your truck on a fire hydrant or something when I was parking. I'm not sure.'

'What?'

'Hey, that truck is too big.' Lois excused herself offhandedly.

'Lois!'

'Night, Smallville.' Lois said dismissively settling into her chair.

Kal just grinned broadly. She was some woman.

'Let's go.' Clark repeated, catching Kal's eyes lingering on Lois.

There it was again; that angry, possessive feeling that made him want to slug his doppelganger. Damn it!

_'It's just natural friendly concern! That's all!'_

Once the two had left Chloe couldn't help but utter:

'That's one shocking sight!'

'I don't think shocking is quite the right word, cuz.' Lois mumbled pressing her legs together, in a weak attempt to suppress the fluttering feeling from spreading while simultaneously trying to keep certain licentious thoughts from running amuck in her brain.

**Chapter 8**

He watched as she shifted a bit in the chair, some part of her sleep engulfed mind probably having picked up on the sound of the door opening. He stood perfectly still and waited.

When he was sure she was still in deep slumber he cautiously approached her.

God, she was a beautiful sight to see – half sitting, half lying on the large comfy chair, her head tilted to the side and her legs curled under her.

Ignoring the other slumbering girl in the room his eyes were fixed on Lois.

He knelt down beside her and a smile spread across his lips when she wrinkled her nose as a lock of her hair insisted on brushing against it, making her itch. Of its own accord his fingers came up to sweep the impertinent curls away but they lingered on her cheek and soon she was stirring. Creasing her eyebrows she forced her eyelids to open. She blinked a couple of times until her vision was clear enough to see Clark's face bathed in dark blue hues.

'Clark?' She uttered groggily frowning up at him.

'Shhh…' He whispered, leaning in closer.

She was still too dazed to react. What was he doing here?

'Let's get out of here.' He mumbled and before she could do anything his hands had already wrapped around her curled up form, one slipping behind her back and the other under his legs scooping her up into his arms.

They were already out of the room when Lois finally found her voice:

'Clark! What are you doing?'

His wordless reply came in the shape of a sly smile and she instantly knew. A pang struck her chest.

'Kal! Put me down, now!' She ordered with her pulse racing in a mixture of fear and excitement.

He ignored her and continued to walk briskly down the hall.

The initial feeling of shock and amazement was quickly replaced by one of anger. Who did he think he was, barging into the hospital and scooping her up?

'Let go of me.' She hissed; some part of her hazy mind still aware that she was in a hospital.

She struggled against his chest with all of her strength and felt like she was pushing against a wall of concrete.

'Kal! Put me down!' She repeated a little more forcefully as they passed the reception counter and out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the male nurse lying unconscious on the floor.

'Are you insane? Let me go!' She growled.

'Never.'

Lois gulped dryly, her eyes widening when he finally set her down.

She stumbled when her knees buckled from under her; she was still a bit thrown by the intensity with which he'd uttered that one word, like a promise more than a threat.

But it wasn't long until the feisty and proud Lois Lane kicked in.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you knock out that nurse?' She demanded pointing at the body on the floor.

'He got in the way.' He stated offhandedly, never taking his eyes off of her.

Jesus, why did he have to stare at her like that? Her knees were like jelly. Ignoring it and clinging to the indignant rage she felt, she put on her best pissed off face and started:

'Look, I am not some wispy little town girl that you can just scoop up and whisk away!'

Her eyes sparked haughtily up at him and he felt a chill of anticipation rumbling in his gut. She exuded such power and confidence, like no other woman he knew. She was more than a coveted prize; he saw her as his match.

'I know you're not.' He smirked.

_'Stop doing that!'_ Lois mentally ordered the man that was pinning her down with his gaze.

'You think you're all that, done you?' She spat, narrowing her eyes at him. 'Well, forget it! Go kidnap Lana or something.' She suggested dismissively, pushing passed him and stomping her way back to her cousin's room.

Her triumphant exit was halted by a strong grip on her arm that forced her to whirl around and practically crash into his chest. He held her in place, his fingers curled around both her arms as she looked up. His face was inches from hers and their nearness was having a commanding effect on both of them.

On his couch, Clark stirred slightly, a sudden flutter in his stomach disturbing his deep slumber.

'I don't want Lana, I want you.' He announced matter-of-factly. 'And I know you want me to.'

His eyes burned into her, making her breath hitch but she held her ground when a hint of rage bobbled to the surface at his arrogance.

Tilting her head sideways she sneered:

'I hear they have an opening in the psych ward, its two floors up, you should check yourself in cause you're clearly _delusional_.'

Her eyes dropped accusingly to his grip on her but, unlike Clark, he refused to let go of her, so she was forced to pull away from him. She tried hard to yank herself free from his grasp but it was to no avail. Recognising her defeat she changed strategies.

Looking up, she shot him a cold glare and gritted between clenched teeth:

'Let. Me. Go.'

His blood raged through his veins, like it seemed to always do whenever she was this close. How could he have never noticed?

'Kal, if you don't – Humf!' His lips cut off her threat, crashing down on her mouth possessively.

Clark jolted up on the couch, the cushions dropping to the floor as a powerful wave of desire slammed into him roughly jostling him out of his deep sleep. His hand swept across his sweat slick forehead. His heart pounded furiously, his breathing was laboured and erratic.

What was happening?

Her eyes snapped open in shock as he continued to kiss her ravenously, one hand locking behind her neck, a strong arm releasing her only to wrap around her waist and bring her closer.

Her arched back stiffened for a second, her mind suddenly in chaos as she tried to make sense of the onslaught of sensations spreading through her entire body causing her knees to finally give away from under her.

She remained paralyzed, pressed flush against him, her hands flattened on his chest as he pulled and sucked at her lips, urging her to respond.

Eventually, the rational part of her brain seemed to kick in and she began struggling, her hands tried to shove him away, but again she failed. He was too strong and the way he was kissing her in earnest wasn't helping.

Having no other choice she bit him, her teeth dug down hard on his lower lip, but instead of the expected howl of paint she was treated to a low growl of satisfaction. She could feel his heart beating against her, its rhythm just as frantic as her own.

Clark doubled over when the renew gush of pleasure hit him causing his mouth to gape open as he drew harsh pants of air. He blinked wildly – God, that felt…!

What was happening to him? It was like he was…

'Ah!' His moan reverberated through the empty living room.

He stumbled off the couch and tried to make his way upstairs.

Her nails dug into the fabric of his t-shirt, clawing at it in a desperate attempt to free herself. It was getting harder and harder to keep this up. She could feel her treacherous body urging her to give in. It would be so easy to just…

_'No!'_

She twisted in his arms, involuntarily rubbing her groin against his. She froze when she felt something hard pressing against her lower stomach and a throaty groan escaped his lips.

He could sense her resistance wavering.

Clark faltered halfway down the hall and eyes rolled back in his head as yet another surge of bliss overtook him.

This had to be Kal's doing. It had to.

It took all of his willpower to drag himself to the door to his bedroom.

His eyes grew wide when he opened the door and found his bed empty.

Kal was gone!

'Lois!'

Tearing his lips away from hers, he gasp for breath, his eyes glazed as he saw her, flustered and just as breathless as he was.

God, he wanted her!

Lois swallowed dryly, staring back at him with large eyes.

_'Please don't kiss me again!'_

She wasn't sure she could resist if he did.

She pulled back when he leaned in again.

'Don't…' She winced inwardly at how weak she'd sounded.

He simply gave her a smug, lopsided smirk.

'Lois…'

'What?' She demanded with a scowl.

'Shut up.'

Her eyes flashed in anger.

'You arrogant, conceited, little shi-'

His mouth was on hers again, effectively preventing her from completing her string of curses.

She pushed her lips together, fighting the overwhelming craving to respond to his probing mouth, but it was getting so hard to resist when he was holding her so tightly, his scent surrounding her. He smelled just like… him. It would be so easy to just pretend…

'Kal!'

The two jerked apart at the growled word.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing at the end of the hall.

'Clark…'

**Chapter 9**

His frenzied race to the hospital came to screeching halt when he was confronted by the painful sight of Lois and Kal standing in the middle of the large corridor, his arms wrapped around her slender shape, pulling her in as he kissed her hard.

An overwhelming sense of nausea hit him. He could taste the bitter acid in his mouth as it burned its way up his oesophagus and his stomach clenched powerfully. This was probably what it felt like to be punched in the gut he mused.

He didn't like it one bit, especially the way his throat seemed to close up, making it impossible to breathe.

After a moment he swallowed his feelings and growled:

'Kal!'

The two pulled apart immediately, his eyes meeting her large ones.

Kal let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell was farm boy doing here? He was supposed to be back in Hicksville, catching z's.

Lois seized the fact that he was momentarily distracted to clumsily scramble away from his grasp. Her hands nervously pushed her hair back into place and she prayed that she didn't look too flushed. She knew that that wasn't an option when she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. But that was the least of her worries, right now, she focused on the strange pang of self loathing in her chest. The sensation seemed to multiply when she looked up and found Clark's eyes once again.

Instinctively, she let her gaze drop to the floor in shame.

Why was she feeling ashamed? She'd done nothing wrong. She hadn't even kissed Kal back, and even if she had what was wrong with that?

'What are you doing here?' Clark demanded staring at his counterpart as he crossed the hall and came to stand toe-to-toe with him.

'I should be asking you that. I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime. You've got an early day tomorrow, what with all those cows that need milking and what not.' Kal mocked.

Her eyes alternated anxiously between Clark and Kal as the two seemed to join in a staring match.

'What are you doing here?' Clark repeated in a low, menacing tone.

'I came to get what's mine.' Kal sneered back, sending Lois a sideways glance.

'Hey!' She jumped in.

Clark ignored Lois' offended outburst and continued to glare at Kal.

'You are coming home. Now!' He ordered between clenched teeth.

'No!' Kal closed the small remaining distance between the two.

When Clark's hand came up to grab him by the arm, Kal jerked him away, causing Clark to stagger backwards.

Having found his footing, Clark prepared to charge him but Lois anticipated his move and stepped in between the two.

'Lois, step aside.'

It didn't sound like a request.

'No.' Lois replied looking up at Clark.

His hands fisted as he saw Kal smirk from behind her.

'Lois…'

'We are in a hospital. You are not doing this.' Her voice was icy cold.

She was getting tired of these ridiculous macho displays.

'Be a good little boy and just leave. We were kind of in the middle of something.'

At that, Lois whirled around and stared daggers up at Kal.

'And you can quite the Alfa-male routine and go home too.'

'I'm not going without you.' He matched her intense gaze and it sent a chill down her spine.

It was so strange seeing him act this way. He looked exactly like Clark, but didn't act one bit like him. Smallville was usually so tame, this was just… disconcerting.

'Get it through your thick skull. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying right here with my cousin, get it?'

When Kal made a move for her, Lois blinked and by the time she opened her eyes Clark had Kal pinned against the nearest wall.

Wow, that was fast!

She was still stunned into silence when Kal pushed him away, throwing Clark clear across the corridor causing him to crash into the reception counter.

Lois was about to run to him, when he stood up unphased. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the huge, Clark shaped dent left on the side of the counter.

'What the hell…?'

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as her attention was averted to the male nurse now standing.

'I-I don't know what you think you're doing bu-but I just pressed the alarm. Security should be here in about a minute.' He stammered frozen in place.

'Aw, great! Just great! You two got us kicked out of the hospital!' Lois accused in anger noticing the elevator had just been called to the first floor.

'We need to get out of here.' Clark stated the obvious.

'Why?'

Kal's question elicited a frown from both Lois and Richard and a glare from Clark.

Turning to Clark Lois inquired sarcastically:

'I know he's the uninhibited part of you, but is he also the brain damaged one?'

'Lois, we need to hurry.' Clark warned realising the elevator was already halfway up to their floor.

Lois let out an annoyed growl as she pushed past the two and stormed back into Chloe's room.

'Lois, what's happening?' Chloe asked having been awoken by the loud altercation coming from the hall.

Her eyes widened when Clark and Kal came in after her cousin.

'What are they doing here?'

'The wonder twins here got us kicked out of the hospital.' Lois muttered under her breath as she reached for her purse.

'I gotta go.' She announced giving her cousin a quick hug and scurrying out of the room.

'Sorry.' Clark apologized meekly before following her.

When they stepped out into the corridor the elevator doors were already opening, a couple of security guards exited and spotted them instantly.

'Stop it right there!'

'This way.' Lois supplied, running toward the nearest stairwell.

Wordlessly, the two men followed her lead and the three raced down the stairs.

Lois' pulse beat frantically; she could hear the two security guards trailing closely behind.

Lois stopped in her tracks when they reached the bottom floor; a steal door the only thing standing between them and the outside.

'Damn it! It's locked!' She exclaimed when she pushed against it and it refused to budge.

Seeing the guards gaining on them, Clark had no other choice; zeroing in on the lock, he melted the metallic bolt inside and turned the handle.

Lois was shocked when she saw the door open. She was certain it was locked. How had he done that?

'Freeze!' The guard's order seemed distant, despite the fact that they were just a staircase away.

Lois let out a small yelp when she felt herself being scooped up by a strong arm and carried out of the hospital into the darken street.

When she was finally set down she was able to identify her rescuer – Clark – and apparently they had made it two blocks away from the hospital in under a second.

She drew hard breaths as her hazy mind attempted to identify where she was. It looked like a dingy alley somewhere in Metropolis.

Kal and Clark stood next to her, the guards nowhere in sight.

'What…' gasp '…was that?' She managed to ask as she tried to get her breathing under control.

'What?' Clark questioned innocently; maybe if he played coy…

'What?!' She shouted outraged from her position doubled over still a bit winded.

He had to be joking, right?

'Playboy here' She pointed accusingly at Kal. 'sends you crashing into a counter and you just get up like nothing happened even though there's a huge dent in the thing?'

'Poor workmanship?' He suggested weakly earning a glare from her and headshake from Kal.

'And the door?'

'It was just stuck.'

'What about breaking the sound barrier and making two blocks in under a second? What was that?'

When both men failed to answer her she felt she'd had enough!

Standing up straight she demanded:

'Ok, what the hell is going on here, since yesterday everyone's coming up with half-ass explanations for the most bizarre things. Do I really look that stupid?!' Throwing Kal a murderous glare she quickly added: 'Don't you say a word.'

He simply lifted his hands up in a sign of surrender.

'Lois, I-I don't-'

Kal couldn't take it anymore.

'You're pathetic.' He sneered in disgust of his doppelganger. 'Just tell her already!'

'Stay out of this!' Clark warned.

'What are you so afraid of?'

'Shut up!' Clark roared; the growingly familiar rage making his blood boil.

'She's not Lana!' Kal stated not backing up. 'She's not going to think we're a-'

Without warning Clark's fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling back.

'Stop it!' Lois yelled, but the two ignored her.

Kal narrowed his eyes at Clark.

'She can handle it and you know it!' He snarled.

'You have no idea what-'

'No idea? You idiot! I'm you!' Kal bellowed enraged.

How dumb could he be?

'I know everything you're thinking and if you got your head out of the sand for more than two seconds you'd know what I'm thinking too.'

'You're not me!' Clark gritted between clenched teeth.

He couldn't accept it. He just couldn't.

'Yes, I am! Everything I've done is what you've secretly wanted to do, just didn't have the guts to do it.'

Lois gulped as the memories of what had just transpired between her and Kal flashed in her mind. If what Kal was saying was true…

'You try to ignore it but every time she comes near you you can feel it, don't you? You crave he-'

Before he could stop himself Clark his hands fisted into Kal's t-shirt hauling him up so he was in his face.

'Shut. Up.' The words were gnashed out in barely controlled fury.

'That's enough!'

The two men seemed to snap out of their confrontation at Lois' yell.

'Let him go.' Lois ordered.

Swallowing dryly, Clark relented and dropped his hands to his sides.

'I've had enough of your ridiculous testosterone induced pissing contest.' Turning to Clark she added: 'You don't want to tell me what's going on. Fine! I don't want to know!'

He could see the hurt filtering through her angry words and he felt his heart sink to his stomach.

Her head was a mess, there was too much to process, she had to get away. And that's what she did. Turning on her heels she stormed away. Clark was at her side in a flash.

'Lois…'

She ignored him and just continued to walk briskly.

'Lois, where are you going?'

When she didn't answer he was forced to grab her arm.

'Let go, Clark!'

She wasn't joking.

'Lois, you can't just-'

'I'm tired and sweaty and sick of you two! I'm going to Chloe's apartment.' She announced.

'I'm coming with you.'

'Me too.'

Clark glared back at Kal.

'Fine.' Lois agreed reluctantly. 'Where's the truck?'

Clark dropped his gaze. He'd super sped his way to the hospital in his rush to get to her and he was pretty sure Kal had done the same.

'How did you get here?'

Clark avoided her meeting her eyes. He didn't want to lie to her anymore.

'Oh, for crying out loud! We'll get a cab.' She sighed in annoyance as she stomped away, the two men trailing behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 10**

She dropped her purse onto the couch as she marched into the apartment.

'I'm taking a shower. Anyone who comes into the bathroom while I'm showering is coming out a eunuch.' She announced offhandedly.

Kal and Clark walked into the living room, watching while she disappeared into the corridor. The sound of a door slamming shut soon followed.

She hadn't said a word all the way over. A chilling silence had engulfed them in the cramped up cab, but unlike all the other times she made no attempt to put an end to the uncomfortable stillness.

'She's really pissed off.' Kal stated the obvious.

He plopped down on the couch with a powerful whooshing sound echoing in the large open space. Sprawling, cat like between the cushions he jibbed:

'Can't say I blame her.' He added a chastising head shake at Clark who simply leaned on the kitchen stool. 'I can't understand why you won't just-'

'Drop it. Just drop it.' Clark warned.

Kal raised both hands and shrugged.

'So… we're staying here tonight?'

Clark nodded, his mind too busy processing every event of that never ending night.

'Just one room.' Kal noted with a grin.

Clark gaze snapped towards his doppelganger.

'And it's hers.'

It wasn't open for discussion.

'You take the couch; I'll take the comfort chair.'

'Why do you get to make the sleeping arrangements?' Kal questioned getting up off the couch.

'Because I do.'

Kal, shrugged once again. He knew better than to get into a direct confrontation with himself, especially if it involved the feisty brunette currently showering in the bathroom. And speaking of that…

He leisurely strutted toward the counter and leaned on it next to Clark.

'Tomorrow, after we get Chloe out of the hospital we're going to the Fortress.' Clark muttered.

He was sick of this whole thing. Having his counterpart around him all the time was driving him crazy.

'Huh? Come again?'

'We're going to see Jor-el. He'll probably know how to fix this.'

'You're kidding right?!' Kal inquired forcing out a laugh.

'No, I'm not. We've got to fix this.'

'Forget it!' Kal roared.

He paused for a moment before stating matter-of-factly, the anger barely restrained:

'I'm not going anywhere near that bastard.'

Crossing his arms over his chest he directed his gaze to the hallway Lois had disappeared into.

'Kal, we don't know what happened.' Clark argued turning to his twin, but he seemed to be somewhere else. 'We need to find out what happened. We can't just-' Clark's back instantly stiffened and his breath caught at the startling fluttering in his stomach.

What was…?

His eyes followed Kal's far-away gaze. Clark jolted up straight.

'What are you doing?' He asked already suspecting the answer and dreading it.

'What do you think?' Kal scoffed dismissively zeroing in on the sight of a naked Lois soaping herself under the warm shower.

Clark fretfully pushed himself off the counter and started bumbling:

'You-you can't do-AH!'

'Jesus… what a body…' Kal's voice was scratchy.

'Kal…' Clark gulped trying to get a handle on the sensations raging inside of him.

Kal's lust filled mind seemed to pick up on the discomfort of his counterpart.

'What's wrong with you?'

Able to breathe a little more easily now that Kal was distracted Clark explained:

'I think we're still connected.'

Kal's eyebrow shot up.

'When you were at the hospital…' Clark ignored the taste of bile in the back of his throat at the recollection as he continued: '… with Lois…'

'Yeah…?'

'I could feel what you were feeling.'

'You're kidding!' Kal mocked in disbelief.

'No…' Clark grumbled. 'I guess it's only really strong feelings or something, cause the only other time it happened was…' Clark trailed off.

'Interesting. Think it goes both ways?' Kal wondered.

'What do you mean?'

'If you get an _itch_, do I get the urge to scratch it?' Kal smirked.

'I don't know.'

'Right, cause the boy scout doesn't get itches.' Kal ridiculed, his attention back on the woman showering a wall away from his x-ray vision.

'Kal… Don't!' Clark half-ordered, half-pleaded feeling his heartbeat accelerate.

'You're such a wuss.'

Kal gawked openly, the desire bubbling to the surface.

'God, she's gorgeous!' He practically grunted, his body reacting powerfully to the sight of a naked Lois as she stepped out off the shower.

Clark's hands gripped the edge of the counter.

'Show's over, I guess.' Kal informed, shaking himself out of his reverie while Lois wrapped her body in a warm towel.

_'Thank God.'_

Clark wasn't sure he could take it much longer.

After a moment of pause in which both men tried to regain their composure Clark gritted:

'We are going to Jor-el tomorrow.'

His breathing was still a little uneven.

'Like hell we are.'

'Kal!' Clark began but the sound of a door opening caught his attention and soon Lois was walking into the living room, a towel in hand drying her wet hair.

'Shower's free.'

'I'm next!' Kal quickly called scurrying off but not before throwing Lois a lascivious sideways glimpse.

The two found themselves alone, in such deep silence that the noise of water running coming from the bathroom seemed booming.

Having found that her hair wasn't dripping anymore, Lois dropped her towel on the nearest stool and walked into the kitchenette. Opening the refrigerator she took out a plastic bottle of water. Turning the cap, she brought the bottle to her thirsty lips as she walked back out into the living room.

Clark was still leaning back against a stool. A languish and guilty expression spread over his face when he looked up. She dropped her tired body on the couch, shifting uncomfortably in her clothes as they clung to her damp skin. She hated having to put her dirty clothes back on, but she had no choice. Chloe was a petite woman; nothing in her wardrobe could possibly fit her. Her jeans would be too short and her shirts and sweaters, well, Lois was a little too _gifted_ in the breast department to ever fit into those.

The stillness was killing her, but she wasn't about to give in. He didn't want to talk to her and that was just fine and dandy by her.

Kal slipped into the shower, pulling at the curtain before turning the faucet and letting the water trail down his tense back.

With his eyes closed he summoned to the forefront of his mind's eye the images he'd just burned into his memory.

It wasn't long before his body was respond strongly to the pictures flickering behind his closed lids.

He moaned, his hands slithering down his taut stomach.

She reached for an old newspaper that was left on the coffee table and proceeded to pretend she was engrossed in yesterday's news.

'I'm sorry.' His guilty voice resonated in the quiet room.

'Huh?' Lois muttered seemingly uninterested in his apology as she flipped through the pages.

'I'm sorry we got you kicked out of the hospital.'

'Uh…' She mumbled.

'Lois… I…' He wasn't able to finish as a new wave of pleasure slammed into him, causing his mouth to drop open as he gasped for air.

The pant caught Lois's attention and she frowned.

'Are you ok?'

He couldn't believe this!

_'Kal!'_ He screamed inwardly.

He didn't need to x-ray the bathroom to know what he was doing.

Clark inhaled deeply in a pathetic attempt to push back the overwhelming surge of bliss.

Kal let out a low moan, his hand gliding back and forth over his cock, his mind flooded with images of Lois' naked body heaving under his.

Slowly Lois got up and made her way toward Clark.

'Smallville…?'

_'Don't come any closer… no… please…'_

His panicky fingers tugged at the edge of his shirt, covering the growing bulge in his crotch.

Clark opened his mouth in a frustrated effort to speak, but the words choked in his throat. She was standing so close. And her hand was on his shoulder.

_'Oh, God, please don't touch…'_

God, her scent… He was breathing it in before he could stop himself.

Her eyes grew large, he didn't look so well. His face was rapidly gaining a frightening shade of red.

Intuitively, her hand came to rest on his forehead.

_'Don't…'_

'Clark, you're burning up!'

'I-I'm fine.' He was barely able to utter.

He was going to kill Kal.

'You don't look fine.' Lois pointed out.

Lois rode him in earnest, her nails clawing at his stomach.

Kal's head lolled back limply as the pressure built up, the rhythm of his hand increasing, his grip tightening.

Clark panted frantically, his vision blurring around Lois, she was all he could see.

He swallowed hard when her hands cupped his face and forced him to look up at her.

'Clark… what's going on? You're scaring me.' The fear bled into her voice, proving that she was oblivious to Clark's embarrassing condition.

Maybe it had something to do with the split.

Her concerned tone dug him in. Recent memories of just how sweet and loving she could be popping into his head.

Her thumb idly brushed against his cheek and his lids fell closed.

'Lois… please…' He implored desperately trying to reign in the growing urge to just pull her in and kiss her.

His hands fisted into his jeans, it was the only way to keep from reaching for her.

He lazily opened his eyes and she froze suddenly recognizing the restrained lust in his glassy stare.

'Clark…' She choked out, her heart stopping when his gaze dropped to her lips.

Kal drew a harsh pant at the foreign heat that hit him and his fingers jerked harder and faster.

Lois held her breath, watching his silent struggle.

She was so close… the frenzied tempo of her heartbeat was hammering in his ears… her mouth…

'Clark…'

The name had barely left her parted lips when his hand reached for her hip and roughly tugged at it. She stumbled boneless into his chest.

She drew a quick gasp just before his mouth hungrily claimed hers.

**Chapter 11**

Her shaky hands dropped lazily from his face to his shoulders and she let out a moan against his eager mouth.

He was kissing her and he couldn't believe what it was doing to him!

Her scent was intoxicating and the way her fingers were clinging to the fabric of his shirt only made him grip her hip tighter and pull her flush against his chest.

His mouth moved frantically against hers, tugging at her lips, urging, sucking at them until she was responding to his strokes with the same fervour.

He gasped for air and her tongue seized the opportunity to slip inside. His eyes rolled back behind closed lids at the overwhelming feeling it caused in his gut.

That's when it struck her – she'd kissed him before.

Could she be having flashbacks of the Valentine's Day debacle? No, that wasn't it!

She struggled to remember, to make sense of this…

The alley!

Kal staggered against the cold wall when his knees suddenly gave out from under him at the most powerful rush of pleasure he'd felt since… He couldn't remember ever feeling anything like that! Ever…

He blinked wildly, doubled over in the small shower, the water cascading down his taut back as he drew shallow and harsh gulps of air into his lungs.

Smallville was Green Arrow? It couldn't be! How could…? Her brain seemed to short-circuit for a second. She couldn't think with him holding her like that, kissing and moaning into her mouth and… God, his tongue…

Clark could feel it coming! He had to stop… he had to stop before…

She let out the sexiest little mewl and…

_'Too late!' _He realised in a panic as a final wave of pleasure broke inside him and took over his body.

His breathing caught in his throat, every muscle became tight and fixed while his eyebrows came together over the bridge of his nose as he surrendered himself to the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced.

Kal jerked and groaned; his hand flat against the tiled wall for support.

_'Never like this…'_ was his last coherent thought before he came.

Lois felt him go completely rigid against her. A deep, throaty gasp escaped his parted lips.

She pulled back in a daze to see him. His breathing was frenzied and uneven, just like hers.

He opened his eyes in shock when he finally came down from his heightened state of bliss.

'Lois…' Her name was barely comprehensible when he uttered it.

He couldn't believe he'd just come in his pants like a thirteen year-old kid and the way she was looking at him, those large crushing eyes…

Her gaze dropped to his shirt covered crotch.

Had he just…?

He had to get out of there. Now!

'I-I… I have to go!' He stammered bolting up and darting straight to the bathroom.

Lois was left barely standing in the middle of the living room. Her mind? Complete anarchy.

Clark slammed the door behind him and leaned against it with his eyes closed.

How could this have happened? How could he have let things get so out of control? But it had felt so perfect, so-

'What happened?'

Kal's question snapped him out of his musing and he opened his eyes to see his counterpart in the middle of the bathroom, wet hair and clad in nothing but a pair of black jeans.

'Get out.' Clark ordered.

'What did you do?' Kal demanded.

'Get out!' Clark roared picking up Kal's t-shirt and boots, shoving them against his exposed chest and literally hauling him out of the steam filled room.

Lois' eyes darted toward the corridor to see Kal stumbling out.

She ignored the renewed flicker of lust at the sight of him, half naked, soaked through and barefoot walking towards her.

She felt her cheeks flush under his scrutinizing stare.

The way she trying hard not to pant, her heart pounding, her lips swollen and crimson left little doubt about what had happened.

Kal could feel the spark of jealousy make his stomach turn and his hands automatically fisted.

'I guess the boy scout gets itches after all.' His tone was callous and bitter as he forced on a disgusted smirk. 'And by the looks of you he got to scratch it.'

Lois glared at him in anger and confusion. It was perplexing and exhausting the fact that the man she wanted and the man she loathed so much at that moment, shared the same face, the same body and voice, God! even the same smell she noted when Kal came closer.

'I don't have time for this.' She grumbled trying to walk past him, but Kal stepped in her path.

She glared up at him and he just grinned back at her.

'What did Hicksville do?' He leered at her.

'It's none of your business. Now move. I need to talk to Clark.'

'Why talk to him? I'm here.'

He tried to look calm and composed, but inside his blood raged.

'Cause I want to talk to Clark. Not you!' She snarled back, her chin high, but he could hear the effect he had on her in her frantic heartbeat.

That gave him a renewed boast of confidence.

'You don't want Clark.'

He leaned in and her hand was on his bare chest, keeping him at bay.

'How the hell do you know what I want?'

'Cause I know you…' He tilted his head sideways before whispering her name: '…Lois.'

She had to stop herself from swallowing dryly when she felt the lump in her throat, the heat sneaking its way from her stomach to her groin.

Why did he have to look exactly like him?

'I know what you crave… what you secretly dream about, all those nasty little fantasies that keep you up at night… You want me.' His nostrils flared as he moved closer: 'I can smell it on you.'

Not letting herself get rattled by him, she matched his gaze with pride and controlled outrage as she uttered coldly:

'It's not you I want.'

She could swear she saw his eyes flash red for a second. His jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth accentuating the sharp contours of his high cheekbones.

'Honey… I am Clark.' He growled towering over her.

She didn't back down. She never did and it only made him want her more.

'No, you're not.' She spat. 'Clark is good, honest, righteous… honourable. And you? You're a spoiled little brat. You're just a speck, an arrogant little fragment of him.'

With that she pushed past him, leaving him stunned and, for once, speechless.

It didn't last long though.

Before she knew it he was in front of her, looming over her.

'You think you know him? He won't even tell you what he is.'

'I already know.'

Kal frowned.

'He told you?'

'No, I figured it out.'

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

'You figured it out? Sweetheart, I don't think so.'

'I know he's the Green Arrow.'

She saw him visibly relax; a frightening grin splayed over his mouth.

'What?' She demanded.

'You think Clark is the Green Arrow?' He laughed.

'I know he is.'

'Let me guess, you came to this brilliant conclusion because he kissed you?' He sneered.

'Yes.' She tried to keep the nervousness from her voice.

'Well, well, I guess you don't know him after all. You're knight in shining armour…' He mocked as he began to circle her.

She froze in place while he walked around her, she could feel his breath just over her left shoulder, brushing against her neck.

'You're perfect gentleman, so righteous and noble… had you fooled.'

She jolted back and stared at him wide eyed.

'He pretended to be Green Arrow… that night… in the alley… just to cover for the real Green Arrow… you're boyfriend… Or better yet, you're ex-boyfriend.'

'Oliver? You're lying.' She accused him.

He simply narrowed his eyes at her and she knew he wasn't. He was taking too much pleasure in this for it to be a lie.

'Now tell me, do you still think of Clark as honest and moral, or would you like to rethink that statement?' Kal voice was caustic.

Lois' spun around at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Clark stepped out wearing his trademark red t-shirt, his shirt wrapped around the waist to hide the wet spot over his crotch.

She marched her way over to him.

'Is it true?' She asked.

Clark was caught by surprise. His gaze alternated between a livid Lois and a smirking Kal.

'What?'

'Was it you in the alley that night? Did you pretend you were the Green Arrow so I wouldn't find out it was Oliver?' She shot the questions at him and he just stood there, shell-shocked.

He didn't have to say anything. His expression was enough to confirm Kal's story.

Lois open hand came out of nowhere to connect with his cheek before she stormed into Chloe's bedroom and banged the door closed behind her.

After a few moments of despair, Clark glared at Kal.

'Why did you do it?'

'It was about time she realised that we are not that perfect.' Kal replied nonchalantly.

Clark roared and lunged at him but found himself reaching through thin air as Kal super sped out of the apartment.

**Chapter 12**

He let his lids fall for a moment allowing his heartbeat to synch up with the smooth pounding of the deep base. He waited for the serenity to spread through him, like it usually did.

A pair of large disapproving eyes flashed in front of him and he felt the anger bubbling back to the surface.

Who did she think she was?

He snapped his eyes open and scanned the jam-packed club.

The floor was cramped with young and eager swaying bodies and he caught a few licentious glances that were thrown his way.

For some reason, instead of playing up his bruised ego, they seemed to make his stomach turn in revulsion.

None of them measured up to her.

Her! Again! She was plaguing his mind!

The growl rumbled in his chest.

'Kal! Haven't seen you in a while?'

He looked back at the bartender, trying to place him. He assumed he was probably an acquaintance from back in the days of his self imposed exile over three years ago. He couldn't really remember. They all looked the same to him. Every club with the same beats, same waiters, same bubbly, overly bouncy girls lusting after him. All the same.

'Yeah, well, I'm back.' He replied offhandedly.

'Good to have you back. The usual?'

He nodded, leaning on the bar and facing the dance floor.

It wasn't long before one of the many gawking girls was making her way towards him. She didn't even have a chance to speak as he sneered:

'Not interested.'

Dropping her head in shame the girl did a quick u-turn and disappeared into the throng of people.

'Ever the lady's man.' The bartender quipped setting Kal's drink on the counter and going about serving the other customers.

He ignored the comment and continued to inspect the crowd.

Unconsciously, he began a not so random appraisal of the women in the club.

Too short. Too skinny. Too blonde. Not blonde enough.

Why was it that they all looked identical to him?

Taking his glass, he slammed it back, downing the drink in one smooth motion before setting it back down on the counter. He slipped a couple of notes under it and prepared to leave.

Maybe at the other club, a couple of blocks down the road, he would find what he was looking for.

He dispensed the crowd one last annoyed glance and that's when he saw her.

She was tall, slender and with long dark blonde hair cascading down her back which was left exposed by the top she wore. In the dark, under the blue hues of the club she looked just like her.

_'Nice ass.'_ He mentally noted.

She might do.

He glided his way to her. She was startled when in her dancing she bumped into him. Halting, she looked him from head to toe and back up.

Blue eyes. Wrong colour.

Well, he wasn't planning on looking at her eyes so he dismissed that particular imperfection in her appearance and slithered up to her.

She seemed to be pleased with what she saw; a sly smile spreading over her lips as she leaned in to drawl into his ear:

'Hey.'

'Hey.' He replied wrapping one arm around her waist and roughly yanking her flush against him.

She didn't protest, much to the contrary, she pressed closer until he could feel every bump and curve of her body.

They moved in unison, hips grinding together to the beat. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her abundant mass of loose curls.

_'Wrong scent.'_

The rage resurfaced when he realised just what his mind was demanding of him.

Why couldn't he get her out of his head, damn it?

His hand gripped the woman soaring against him by the back of her neck and coarsely tugged her in, smashing his mouth against hers in a pathetic attempt to push back the nagging thought.

His lips were callous and uncaring, his tongue invading her mouth, demanding a response. After a moment she obliged him.

'Lois…' He called for the third time, his forehead resting against the closed door.

Like all the other times he failed to get a response. He could hear her angrily pacing around in the room. She was fuming. He couldn't blame her.

'Lois… please… open the door.' He begged.

He let out a sigh at the silence that followed.

'We need to talk.'

He practically stumbled into the bedroom when the door suddenly flung open causing him to lose his footing. Lois jolted back. Awkwardly, he scrambled up straight and met her furious glare.

'Now you want to talk?'

'I-'

'Save it, Clark.' She raised her hand halting him. 'Just go.'

'But…'

'I don't want to talk to you. Go!' She ordered.

'We need to-'

'What we need is for you to get out of this apartment.' She cut him off.

She pushed him but he didn't budge.

'I'm not leaving you alone.'

Crossing her arms over her chest she gave him a dirty look.

'He-he might come back.' He explained.

Clark knew Kal well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up on Lois. He wasn't about to just leave her here.

'I don't need baby sitting.' She replied curtly.

'Well, I'm not leaving.' He stated and she widened her eyes at him threateningly.

'Oh, yes you are.' She countered her hands coming to his chest to shove him again, but he grabbed her wrists.

The two gulped at the instant tension brought on by the innocent touch.

The wave of pleasure hit him and she felt him snarl into her mouth.

Her tongue pushed anxiously, trying to match the fierceness of his.

Abruptly, he tore away from her, his hand gripping her wrist as he expertly manoeuvred them through the multitude of people dragging him behind her. His tall and commanding form easily pushed past the crowd and in under a minute they were in the back alley.

She let out a surprised yelp when her back connected with the harsh concrete, his body coming to trap her between the wall and his chest as he assaulted her neck.

She gasped at the intensity of his desire. His teeth scrapped into the tender skin, his lips ruthlessly sucking at the column of flesh as if he was trying to mark her.

She expected him to drop his hands from hers, but he didn't. They stared at each other in overwhelming silence.

Her stomach was in absolute pandemonium, the butterflies fluttering wildly, sending a frenzied tingling down to the spot where her thighs came together.

She could feel her resolve wavering under his doe-eyed gaze.

She was supposed to be hurt, angry, royally pissed off, then why was it that all she could think about was throwing her arms around his neck and yanking him down for a kiss.

His attention dropped to her lips.

_'Oh, not good!'_ Her brain screamed at her. _'Angry. You're very, very angry. Scowl, just scowl. Do something!'_

His thumb involuntarily rubbed against her wrist and she was barely able to contain a mewl.

He could feel her pulse racing under his thumb and it sent a jolt of electricity down his spine.

He tried fighting it, ignoring it, but there was no denying the feeling that caused him to grow hard against the strange body he pressed up into the wall.

She was with him! He knew it!

_'It's not you that I want!'_

Enraged, Kal gripped her thighs and with one swift flick of his hands he had her propped up against the wall, her legs enveloping his waist.

He pushed his hips into hers, his mouth abandoning her throat to claim her lips for another bruising kiss.

_'You're a spoiled little brat.'_

He needed to forget.

Clark took a step, closing the distance between them.

He kept staring at her mouth as if enthralled by it.

'Wha-' She cleared her throat and tried again when her first attempt to speak failed: 'What are you doing?'

His eyes darted up to meet hers.

Trouble! She was in deep trouble.

'I don't know…' He answered truthfully.

He was going on instinct. Even though his mind told him this was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this, every inch of him urged him on.

'_Kiss her.'_

Kal could feel the tension building inside of him and knew that none of it came from the body currently heaving against him.

It came from him… and considering the force of the pleasure it could only mean that he was with her… Lois!

Kal roared pushing himself off the wall.

He was barely aware of the yelp his companion let out as she came crashing to the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

_'Clark is good, honest, righteous… honourable.'_

'What the hell is wrong with you?' The blonde demanded, but faltered in her angry protest when she saw him pacing around in circles, holding his head in his hands, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

This guy was nuts.

_'You're just a speck, an arrogant little fragment of him.'_

'I'll show her who's…' He trailed off his rambling when he noticed the woman staring oddly at him. 'Get out of here!' He yelled.

He didn't have to tell her twice.

Now alone in the alley, Kal ran a shaky hand through his thick hair.

Clark…

He hated who he was. He was weak and pathetic. Always feeling so guilty, so miserably guilty and ashamed. And that ridiculous need to apologize for what he was, for who he was. Pretending to be normal. Trying so desperately to fit in and be accepted. He hated being like that and knowing that she preferred that over him just made him…

His furious fist connected with the nearby garbage can causing it to fly clear across the alley and slam against the opposite building.

She jumped back when he leaned into her and he froze abruptly jostled back to reality.

'Wait!' Her voice was shaky and unconvincing.

She needed to regain control of the situation.

'You lied to me.'

_'That's it, just find the anger.'_

'I was trying to protect-'

'You should have just butted out of it.' She poked him in the chest.

'You were the one that asked me for help.' He argued.

'And you went running to Oliver and told him. I trusted you and you betrayed that trust.' She accused him.

_'Forget the doe-eyes, they have no effect on you whatsoever. You are angry!'_ She kept telling herself.

'I know… I just…'

Oh, no! If he kept looking at her like that she was going to cave in and who knew what could happen, especially considering they were currently in a bedroom conveniently furnished with a bed.

'Out!' She ordered shoving him back and this time he backtracked into the hall, the door closing in his face.

Lois let out a long sigh and leaned on the door. God, that had been hard!

With a heavy weight in his chest, Clark relented and dragged himself into the living room, sitting droopily on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 13**

He turned on the couch for the umpteenth time. Hurling an annoying cushion to the floor he popped an eye open and checked his watch.

It was a quarter passed nine in the morning.

It was official. He'd spent the entire night, or what had been left of it, tossing and turning on the couch.

Sitting up, he ran his hands through his dishevelled hair.

Everything was a mess.

Kal was missing, probably reeking havoc and getting himself into a whole lot of trouble and yet all he could focus on was the steady heartbeat coming from the room at the end of the hall.

When had this happened? When had Lois become the centre of his universe?

His head jerked in the direction of the room when he heard a noise. His heart skipped a beat.

She was up too!

He jumped up when the door opened and she stepped out.

They're eyes met for just a second before she gave him a haughty glare and disappeared into the bathroom.

Yep, she was still mad.

She fixed on the face looking back at her from the mirror as she leaned on the skin. Dark circles marred her eyes and testified of her lack of sleep.

How could she when every time she closed her eyes all she could see was his face?

She couldn't believe this, but somewhere along the way, she'd fallen for Smallville.

How? When?

Maybe it was just a passing infatuation. Maybe it would go away.

Yeah, that had to be it!

She shook her head, threading her hands through her hair before splashing water on her face.

'It's just hormones!' She told the woman in the mirror, reaching for the nearest towel.

She would just have to go about her business and wait for it to pass.

Focus on Chloe!

Inhaling confidence she opened the door and strode into the living room.

He looked back at her from the kitchenette and her stomach fluttered.

'Stupid hormones.' She muttered under her breath walking over to the counter.

He was making eggs and toast.

'Morning.' He greeted weakly, a guilty expression on his face.

'Morning.' She replied as offhandedly as she could manage considering the huge lump in her throat every time he looked up at her.

'Do you want eggs?'

She wanted to use the opportunity to show him that he was still in the doghouse, but the smell coming from the frying pan was too tempting so she grumbled:

'Sure, why not? I like them-'

'Over easy.' He cut her off before she had a chance to finish. 'I know how you like your eggs, Lois.' He added glimpsing at her from the corner of his eyes and she melted, a sudden giddy feeling taking over and making it hard not to smile.

_'No, not giddy. Just surprised.'_ She mentally scolded herself while he placed a plate in front of her.

Taking a piece of toast she pressed it against the lightly-cooked top of the yolk. It yielded easily, the deep yellow liquid within trickling out and soaking the bread.

He watched in awe as she greedily brought the toast to her mouth and let out a soft moan as the flavour awakened her taste buds.

'Good?' He inquired with a hint of a smile on his lips.

'It's ok.' She shrugged, her eyes buried in her food.

They ate in awkward silence, the discomfort building every time they caught the other trying to sneak a peek.

Lois jolted in her stool when her cell phone shrieked loudly. Clumsily, she snatched her purse and dug hastily through it to fish out the small device.

'Hello? Chloe, hey!' She greeted puffing her bangs. 'That's great… sure… no problem… I'll be there in ten minutes. Ok, bye.'

Flipping the lid closed she turned to Clark.

'Chloe's being released from the hospital. I'm going to get her.'

'I'll go with you.' Clark offered.

_'Yeay, uncomfortable cab ride number two.'_

'Hey!' Lois smiled as she entered the room to find her cousin sitting on the bed.

She immediately recognised the nurse as she handed Chloe her discharge papers and her things. Lois ignored the dirty glare shot her way as the large woman walked past her and left.

'Hey, Lois!' Chloe beamed getting up and hugging her cousin. Turning to Clark she added an discomfited: 'Hey, Clark!'

'Hey, Chloe! Glad to see you up.'

'Yeah, me too. Um… Where's the evil twin?' She wondered.

Her brow furrowed when she sensed the instant tension between Lois and Clark at the mention of Kal.

'He's AWAL.' Lois finally answered when the stillness became too overwhelming. 'Doesn't matter. Let's get you home.'

Chloe couldn't keep the look of shock fro her face, her eyes secretly darting toward Clark.

Thinking on her feet, she opened the bag the nurse had just given her and after a quick search turned to Lois:

'Um… Lois I can't seem to find my bracelet. I think they must have misplaced it. Could you please ask the attending nurse about that?'

Ignorant to the surreptitious exchange between Chloe and Clark Lois agreed.

The moment she was out of earshot Chloe asked panicky:

'What do you mean Kal is AWAL?'

Clark sighed. He really didn't want to get into this with her so he supplied a short:

'It's a long story, Chloe.'

'Does he have all your… uh… special abilities?' She questioned cautiously.

Clark gave her a defeated nod and her eyes widened.

'We can't have him walking around Metropolis. Hell, he might be all the way to Calcutta by now.'

'Somehow I get the feeling he's not going to stray too far from Metropolis.'

Chloe frowned.

'Let's just say he seems to have a predilection for the Kansas air.'

That reply only served to confuse Chloe further.

Giving up Clark blurted in one breath:

'Kal's-got-a-thing-for-Lois.'

'Come again?!'

'He seems to have developed… an obsession for her.' He clarified nervously avoiding meeting her gaze.

'For Lois? What about Lana?'

Clark shrugged innocently. He could see the wheels turning behind her large eyes. He decided it was better to cut that thought process short before she jumped to a ridiculous conclusion.

'Look, I wanted to talk to you because of that.' He came closer and lowered his voice. 'I need your help to keep him away from Lois.'

'Keep Kal away? We are talking about the same Kal here, right?' She said sarcastically.

'I know, I know. But I need to get to Jor-El and see if he can help fix this and I can't exactly take her with me.'

'What makes you so sure he's going after Lois?'

Clark swallowed dryly; his uneasiness with the topic palpable.

'Trust me, Chloe. He is going after her and I need you to be there, Kryptonite in hand to stop him.' Clark replied a little more curtly and it was clear he did not want to elaborate on the subject.

'O-ok, then. I have a rock at home.'

At Clark's surprised expression she quipped:

'What? After the last couple of performances by inhibition free Clark I've learned my lesson.'

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest at the memory.

'Chloe, I'm really sorry. I didn't-'

'It's ok, Clark! It's…'

He could see the melancholy contorting her face as she forced on a smile.

'…ok.'

Clark mirrored her saddened attempt at bravado with a weak smile of his own.

'Chloe, are you sure you don't have the bracelet with you? Troll lady is giving me homicidal death stares.' Lois startled the two as she marched into the room.

'Oh, now that I think about it I probably left it at the Daily Planet before coming over yesterday.' Chloe lied, picking up her bag. 'Let's go.'

The three exited the hospital under heavy glares from the entire staff. It was clear that both Lois and Clark had been labelled as personae non gratae.

The car ride back to the apartment was made in silence, with Chloe occasionally trying to lighten the mood with a wisecrack or two. It wasn't working.

From the way Lois kept her arms defensively crossed over her chest and Clark's hunched head Chloe could tell - there was definitely something going on.

When they reached their destination, Clark excused himself, saying that he needed to run some errands. He received a cold goodbye from Lois who quickly stomped into the building and an apologetic head tilt from Chloe.

'Look after her.' Clark muttered.

'Don't worry, I've got this covered.' Chloe assured him just before he super sped away.

He halted when he reached the familiar caves.

His brow creased when he realised he was actually panting for breath. Since when did running from Metropolis to Smallville leave him winded? Plus, there was this bizarre sense of… fatigue. He was actually tired and he could feel his muscles straining under his skin, protesting from the exertion.

Something was off.

**Chapter 14**

'Kal-El, why have you come?' The voice boomed in the vast open space.

It never failed to startle him.

'I need your help. I had nowhere to go.' Clark narrowed his eyes as a gush of freezing wind blew by. 'I found another one of the escapees from the Phantom Zone. She was… She had the ability to feed off memories and thoughts and to possess humans.' He tried to explain as well as he could.

'The one you speak of is Gylah, an infamous mercenary from the Planet Ulya. An Ulyan cannot seize a Kryptonian's mind, unless it is allowed access.'

The memory of Lois' possessed body pressed up against his, urging him to give in popped up in his mind. It had been pretty hard not to '_allow her access'_.

'While I was fighting her… I…' He struggled to find the words to describe what had happened. 'I-I… she was inside a friend's body.' Clark stammered ineptly.

'Who is this friend you speak of?' Jor-El demanded.

'Lois Lane.' Clark replied meekly.

The answer seemed to satisfy the voice as it remained quiet.

There was a moment of pause. It was clear he would have to be more forthcoming in order to get a solution to his problem. He took a deep breath, gathering enough courage to add:

'We were… touching…'

God, this was embarrassing.

'I felt like… like I being was taking over… And then I used the crystal. Next thing I know the Phantom is gone and there is… a replica of me next to me.' He summarized.

'You allowed Gylah to merge with a part of your spirit.' If possible, the faceless voice sounded graver. 'When the crystal was activated, it clung to it and separated it from you.'

Well, that made sense, in a freaky Smallvillish kind of way.

'You should not have allowed the Ulyian to bond with your spirit, my son.'

'I didn't know…'

'This is a result of your refusal to complete your training.' It wasn't an accusation but a stated fact. 'You must find a way to reconnect with your other half or you will perish.'

'What?' His heart skipped a beat.

'You are not whole and you cannot exist without being complete. It will slowly weaken you until you both disintegrate.'

So that's why he'd been winded.

'How can I fix this?' Clark questioned, pushing back the feeling of failure and guilt creeping up his oesophagus.

'I cannot help you with this task. The key to your problem lies within you. Gylah was able to merge with a part of you that you do not acknowledge as your own. You must find that which you share in common, what connects you. You must accept him as part of you.'

Kal looked at his fisted hand in surprise. He could have sworn that after the fourth ATM machine he'd punched through he'd felt something. It wasn't exactly pain… maybe a faint twinge. He wasn't sure. What he knew was that this was new. And he didn't like it.

He flexed his fingers. No, they definitely didn't hurt, nor were they numb but…

Shaking off his hand he proceeded by shoving the money into his backpack and walked away.

He was starving.

'I'm stuffed.' Lois announced leaning back the couch, dropping her fourth crust of pizza onto the empty box.

She didn't like the crust. He did. Whenever they would sneak in pizza without Mrs. Kent knowing he would have her crusts.

_'Forget about him!'_

Noticing the change in her cousin's demeanour Chloe inquired:

'Is everything ok?'

'Yeah, I just think I exaggerated on the binging.' Lois lied rubbing her full stomach.

'That's not even half of what you usually eat!' Chloe pointed out with a frown.

'I guess I wasn't that hungry. I had eggs and toast for breakfast.'

'You made and actually ate eggs.' Chloe cringed at the memory of her cousin's last attempt at making breakfast.

'No, Clark made it.'

'Oh… So, Clark cooked for you?'

He'd never cooked for her, Chloe noted. Even after years of friendship.

'He didn't cook for me!'

Chloe eyed Lois. That had come out a little too defensive.

'He was making breakfast for himself and there was some left.' Lois explained hastily.

'Lois…'

Oh, no, she recognized that tone in her cousin's voice. Damn her and her reporter ability to sniff out a story!

'I have to go.' Lois popped up from the couch, preparing to make a strategic exit.

'Where are you going?' Chloe questioned a little alarmed.

Clark had specifically told her not to let her out of her sight.

'I have to go by the Kent farm. Mrs. Kent left a report there that I have to work on.' Lois scurried about the living room, picking up her things and roughly stuffed them into her purse.

'I'll go with you.' Chloe offered.

'No, you won't. The doctor said you had to rest. So, you're going to rest.' Lois scolded.

'I'm fine. I don't need to-'

Before she could finish the sentence Lois was already out the door and half way down the hall bellowing over her shoulder:

'Bye, Chloe. And get some rest.'

Great, now Lois had picked up on Clark's nasty little habit of just whooshing away and leaving her in the middle of a sentence.

'Oh! I forgot!' Lois' head popped back into the apartment.

She snagged the set of keys on table near the entrance.

'I'm taking your car.'

With that she was gone.

Chloe immediately reached for the phone.

_'We're sorry the number you are trying to-'_

She pressed a button and dropped the phone on the kitchen counter.

'Now what?'

Maybe if she chased after her…

With a disgruntled growl, Kal threw the toast onto his plate and leaned back in his booth.

'Everything ok?' The old waitress asked concerned.

He glared up at her and she quickly dashed away to serve the other customers.

His eyes travelled blindly over the many people crowding the coffee place at lunch time.

Why couldn't he just get her out of his head? Why?

Everywhere he turned to something would remind him of her.

His lids closed languorously as he summoned the memory of that kiss in the hospital. She fought him, but he could feel her eagerness to just give into him.

She'd wanted him. He had felt it.

_'You're just a speck, an arrogant little fragment of him.'_

His eyes snapped open.

It stung just as much as it had when she'd first said it, except this time he didn't have the rage masking the suffocating ache it brought on.

_'It's not you I want.'_

She'd spat up at him.

The anger slowly built inside of him causing his heartbeat to speed up, his breathing becoming more laboured.

No, it wasn't him that she wanted. It was Clark.

Abruptly, he stood up. Fishing out a couple of bills from his pocket he threw them onto the table to pay his tab.

The cool air of the early afternoon, brushed against his flaming cheeks as he stepped outside and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

She wanted Clark? That was what she was going to get.

Looking down at himself he registered the leather jacket, the black jeans and pointy boots. That wouldn't do.

He needed to stock up on plaid accessories.

Without bothering to check if anyone was watching he super sped away towards the Kent Farm – land of plaid.

**Chapter 15**

He froze when he heard the sound of an engine growing closer. Discarding the shirt he had been holding he walked over to the window and immediately recognized the red car as it pulled up to his house.

His heart halted when instead of the petite blonde he had expected, a tall, slender Lois stepped out from the driver's seat.

What was she doing here?

Taking a deep soothing breath he tried to get a grip on the sudden chaos that broke out in his gut and quickly slipped on the shirt.

He checked his reflection in the mirror – a carbon copy of Clark Kent.

A sly smirk curled his lips.

It was show time.

She closed the door behind her, put the keys back into her purse and went about picking up where she had left off the previous night.

She'd already checked the upstairs thoroughly. Maybe it was downstairs.

Dropping her bag onto the kitchen table, she entered the living room and began her search.

It came to a halt when she heard heavy footsteps coming from the staircase. She turned to see him standing on the last step.

'Oh, you're here.' She said offhandedly, no evidence of the sudden uneasiness she felt filtering into her dismissive tone. 'I thought you had errands to run.'

She didn't even give him a change to respond as she returned to her hunt for the report and asked:

'Do you have any idea where your mom would stash important papers?'

He walked over to the large cabinet in the living room. Opening the first drawer he fished out a large bulk of papers.

'This what you're looking for?' He tried hard to keep his voice meek, erasing any hint of poise from it.

Wordlessly, she stomped her way up to him and took the papers, not bothering to look up at him.

Apparently, she and Clark were still at odds with each other.

Going through the large pile she eventually found what she was looking for.

'Finally.' She let out a sigh.

Now she could get out of there.

She looked up and her stomach contracted when she met his eyes.

'Um… Thanks. I better...'

His hand was on her arm.

That was a nasty little habit of his.

Putting on her best annoyed expression she faced him.

'Lois…'

His fingers still clung to her skin and her heartbeat accelerated.

Despite her best efforts his effect on her didn't go by unnoticed. But instead of the usual boast of pride he felt his own heart speed up to match her rhythm.

He swallowed hard.

It seemed to become more and more common. Now, every time he was near her his usual self-confidence would waver and he'd regress to a bumbling idiot. Like him.

Well, this would only help with his performance so he embraced the weakening sensation.

'I didn't mean to hurt you.' He uttered. He was actually honest about it. His apology directed at his behaviour the previous night, when he'd revealed the truth to her in such a blunt and callous manner.

'You had no right to interfere. Ok, so I put you on the spot when I asked you to help me with Oliver but...'

Oh, so that's what it was. She was still angry about the whole pretending to be Green Arrow thing.

'I'm sorry…' He cut her off.

Queue farm boy's trademark puppy-dog look… He could see her resolve falter.

She pulled away from his grip. Running her hand through her hair she sighed.

'Ok…'

His eyes lit up as he smiled and she felt her knees buckle a little.

Distance. She needed to put some distance between them. And so she did.

As casually as she could manage she strutted across the room and around the couch. Unfortunately, he decided to follow her.

'So… Did you have any luck tracking down Kal?' She asked when the silence became too noticeable.

His heart skipped a beat at the unexpected giddiness inside. She was asking about him!

He caught himself just in time to stop a smile from taking over his mouth and put on a deep scowl.

'Oh… him…' He mumbled disdainfully. 'No. He's probably out there, somewhere, being…'

What would Clark say?

'…evil… and doing wrong things.'

That had sounded lame enough, right?

Lois paused for a second. She'd picked up on something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ignoring her instinct she spoke:

'Clark, you shouldn't talk about him that way.'

Another skip and more giddiness ensued.

'Why not?' He inquired, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

_'Don't' smile.'_ He ordered himself. _'Just look guilty and distressed. And broody… very broody.'_

'Because he's you. Or at least part of you.'

God, this was confusing!

'I am nothing like him.' He quickly countered defensively.

The memories of the last twenty four hours flashed in her mind's eye.

'You two are more alike than you think.'

Kal's blood began to boil. How could she think that?

'He's…' _weak_ He stopped himself.

He had to remember he was pretending to be Clark. Clark didn't get angry and even if he did he would always keep his rage controlled.

'… evil.'

Lois laughed.

'He's not evil, he's just…' She chose her words. '…unrestrained.'

Oh, he liked that! And this time he wasn't able to stop the hint of a smug grin, the glint in his eyes.

Thankfully, she was busy analyzing her shoes to notice.

When she looked up he had the grimace back on.

'Unrestrained?' He wondered.

'Yeah… but deep down inside he's…' She met his gaze and wrinkled her nose at him. '…mush, just like you.'

Kal's eyes widened in disbelief.

_'I am not mush!'_ He shouted in his thoughts.

'He's not mush! He's…'

What would farm boy say?

'…he's conceited and-and… egotistical.' He said self-righteously standing to his full height.

'Oh, he's got a big ego, I'll give you that! But it's all just a façade.'

'A façade?'

'Yep.' She popped the 'p'. 'You use repression, he uses scorn. He detached himself, ridicules things. Pretends they don't bother him. Come to think about it that's a form of repression too. So I guess you guys have that in common too.' She theorized.

'We have nothing in common.'

She instantly pinned his gaze, her hands on her hips.

'Oh, really? I seem to recall a couple of things.'

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He was caught off guard by her sudden candour. It was clear what she was referring about – they're shared predilection for her.

Lois' gazed bounced off every available surface, anywhere was fine as long as it wasn't his face.

She couldn't believe she'd hinted at that. Maybe he hadn't picked up on it. Clark was kind of slow when it came to these things. She dared to look up.

_'Nope. He caught it. Great! Now what? Run!'_

Her eyes dropped to the floor and she quickly turned on her heels reaching for her bag as she rambled on.

'Well, I hope you have better luck finding him next time. I really should get going. Report to read and… other… um… important chief of staff things to do. Busy, busy, busy.' She faltered in her stride when she looked up to find him standing in her way.

He wasn't going to let that one slide. Was he?

His heart was racing, his mind was a mess. What she'd said about him… the way she'd spoken… without a trace of contempt or condemnation. She really did believe he wasn't evil incarnate… that he could be… good. Not weak, but good.

It made him feel… accepted.

'Lois…'

Damn it, why did he have to say her name like that?!

She remained paralyzed as he closed the distance between them; allowed his hand to tug a straying lock of hair behind her ear.

Her lids closed for a second as she leaned into his touch.

'…you're right.' His voice was strained. 'We do have at least one thing in common… the way we feel…'

Her eyes opened and his face was hovering an inch from hers.

'…about you.'

Her breath caught in her throat at the look in his large eyes. Her mind went blank and she could hear her heart hammering loudly in her ears.

Out of their own accord her hands came up to tug at his shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

In the caves Clark doubled over under an intense surge of pleasure that seized his body.

_'Oh, God… no.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 16**

His arm curled around her waist and pulled her in while his free hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head back so he could have better access to her mouth.

Not satisfied with her closeness, he tightened his hold on her and she exhaled sharply when her feet abandoned the floor and she was left dangling, flush against his body.

He scrambled with his cell phone; his blurry vision making it hard to dial the number. After a few moments he was able to make the call.

'Chloe…' He choked out.

'Clark, I've been trying to reach you-'

'Where's Lois?' He interrupted her, fighting to get his breathing under control.

'That's why I was trying to call you, but I guess there is little satellite coverage up in Santa's workshop.'

'Where is she?' It came out as a throaty growl.

'Clark, are you ok?' She asked alarmed.

'Lois…' He insisted, ignoring her question. It was getting harder and harder to think, let alone speak. 'Is she with you?'

'No.' Chloe answered guiltily. 'I tried to stop her, but you know Lois…'

'Ah!' He gasped when a new wave of heat assaulted him. 'Chloe…' He warned.

'Ok, ok. She said she needed to get some report. She's at the farm. Clark? Are you there? Clark!'

All she heard was the annoying bleeping tone of a busy signal.

She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. Somehow, without her noticing, between greedy kisses, he'd managed to haul her across the kitchen and drop her on the kitchen table where she was currently sitting, legs parted to accommodate him between her thighs.

One heavy hand gripped her right hip, bringing her as close to him as possible while the other remained at the back of her neck, arching her towards him so his lips and teeth could drag along the column of her throat, nibbling and suckling at her flesh.

She could feel him inhaling sharply.

Her scent was intoxicating, urging him on.

He pressed into her. He felt hard against her centre, rubbing just the right spot and eliciting a powerful electric discharge that made her moan.

'Clark…'

She needed to kiss him again, but he was too lost to hear her, so she fisted her shaky fingers into his hair and yanked him away from her neck.

He was about to grumble his protested, but it was muffled by her mouth on his.

As their tongues battled relentlessly, her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt, hastily ridding him of the garment until it dropped to the tiled floor.

The sound of suction merged with their combined groans and mewls, echoing loudly in the silent house.

Her hand slipped under his t-shirt and the powerful abdominal muscles contracted as her nails dragged along his stomach causing his hips to impulsively thrust into her.

The rational part of her brain yelled at her to stop. She shouldn't be doing this. But she ignored it, letting her body take over.

She'd been craving this for too long and there was no way she'd be able to stop, even if she'd wanted to.

They moved in unison, blindly pawing at each other, tugging and pulling at the annoying clothing that seemed too binding, suffocating.

Off… get everything off… now!

She tore her mouth from his with a strangled gasp and he trailed hungry open-mouth kisses along her jaw line until he found her ear.

He was barely able to haul himself up the steps of his back porch and push the door open.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of Kal, his arms possessively tied around a moaning Lois. She was propped up on the kitchen table, her thighs clinging to his waist, her hips undulating in a desperate attempt to increase the friction.

Her eyes shot open when he bit at her earlobe bringing forth a new surge of lust; warm liquid seeping between her thighs as he rubbed himself against her more forcefully.

She froze when, out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of...

'Clark?'

She frowned in confusion.

What was he…? Who was…?

After a moment of shock, her hands clasped onto his shoulders and tried to push him away.

His tongue circled the shell of her ear and her eyes rolled back, her mouth gaping as she panted uncontrollably, all her strength draining from her weakened arms.

'Clark… wait… Oh, God!' That felt… '…stop…'

Kal paused when in the middle of the onslaughts of pleasure he felt a sting, a dull ache in his gut. What was that?

Lois seized the opportunity and summoning all her strength and willpower she shoved him away from her with a grunted:

'Stop…'

Kal looked up at her from under a creased brow and found her staring at a spot over his right shoulder.

He followed her gaze to find Clark standing just inside the door.

'Great…' He mumbled taking a step back.

Lois's eyes bounced agitatedly from one Clark to the other, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. Which one was which?

The panic of uncertainty in Lois' eyes made Kal's stomach crawl as he was reminded of what he had had to resort to in order to get her to surrender to him. The expression of guilt on her face was all the confirmation he needed. She'd never wanted him. She wanted Clark!

In a flash, the anger took over his body and the mask of arrogance and chilling detachment slipped back onto his face.

She focussed on the man currently standing by the door. His eyes were glassy; the hint of betrayal and anger she found in their watery stare was weighed down by a deep sorrow and hurt.

When she looked back at the face of the one she'd been kissing just seconds before all she found was a cold and distant glare.

A pang of shame and regret took over her chest at the realisation of what had happened.

Kal had pretended to be Clark. He'd tricked her!

'Clark… I-I… Didn't… ' She stuttered nervously, jumping off the table and coming to meet him, but he stepped back. 'I can explain…' She tried, but he simply shook his head.

'You don't have to explain anything.'

Lois' eyes widened at the icy tone.

'But… I thought…'

'Whatever is going on between you two is none of my business.' He announced offhandedly, but the hurt and controlled anger were evident in his voice.

Lois snapped at that:

'None of your business?!' She demanded.

That was priceless!

Kal smirked and it took all of Clark's strength not to fly across the room and slug him.

'I need to talk to him, if you don't mind.'

'But…'

'Lois, go home. You can talk to him later.' He said dismissively.

He couldn't look at her. He didn't know what he was capable of doing if he did.

She stared up at him astonished. And then she heard a low laugh coming from behind her and she whirled around to pin Kal down with a deadly glare that made his breath hitch.

The foul taste of remorse burned up his oesophagus at the look she gave him – repulsion, contempt and fury all rolled up in one gut wrenching glare.

She didn't say anything. Simply picked up her purse and stormed out of the house leaving Kal and Clark in deafening silence.

'Lois…' Kal started after her, but Clark's powerful grip on his arm stopped him. 'Let. Go.' He gnashed threateningly.

'We need to talk.'

Kal yanked his arm away from him but before he could move, Clark was towering in front of him.

'Now!'

'Get out of my way.' Kal roared.

'You can go after her later. I'm sure she'll-'

Before he could finish his sentence, Clark was being barrelled down by a growling Kal. The two crashed onto the floor with a thundering bang.

Lois stopped dead in her tracks at the booming noise coming from the house.

They were going to kill each other.

'Let them!' She told herself as she resumed her walking, ignoring the clear sounds of struggle that reverberated loudly through the entire farm.

Her hand was on the handle of her car door when she changed her mind and marched her way back up to the house.

**Chapter 17**

Lois was ready to storm back into the house and give those two a piece of her mind when, through the window, she saw the kitchen area. In under a minute, somehow, Kal and Clark had managed to make it look like a hurricane had blazed its way through the room.

The kitchen table was split in two; a few cabinets had fallen onto the counter, their content having spilled onto the floor which was now covered with an assortment of shards of glass, broken plates and scattered cutlery.

Kal was on the ground gripping Clark's arms that were currently pinning him down.

'Get off me.' Kal snarled shoving Clark.

Lois' hand instantly covered her mouth when she saw him being hurtled clear across the room to crash into the stove. Her eyes widened in shock when instead of putting a agonizing end to Clark's airborne journey, the stove glided into the living room, taking chairs and the table with it before coming to an abrupt stop when it finally hit the wall.

'Oh, my God!' She breathed in panic taking a step but freezing when she saw Clark effortlessly stand up without a scratch and dust himself off; the stove now bearing a huge Clark-shaped dent.

'You're a coward.'

Her alarmed gaze was redirected toward Kal who was now standing tensely in the middle of the kitchen.

'You don't have the backbone to be with her, but you won't let anyone near her. Is that it?' He growled.

'You leave her out of this.' Clark gritted out.

Lois' eyes ping-ponged from one to the other as they exchanged verbal jibes.

'I can't. I won't.' Kal said daring Clark with a glare. 'Unlike you, I know what I want. I want her and I'm not going to let her go.'

Lois gulped dryly at the intensity with which he spoke of her.

He took a step forward over the rubble.

'I'm going to tell her the truth.' He announced.

Clark was standing in his path before she could blink.

'I can't let you do that.'

Kal narrowed his eyes at Clark.

'I'm telling her everything.'

'You're just gonna waltz up to her and say hi I'm an alien, last surviving member of my kind, sent to Earth by my birth parents during the first meteor shower when my planet was destroyed?' Clark tried to ridicule, but his tone was plagued with dread.

Just outside the door Lois' jaw dropped to the floor.

_'What the fuck?'_

'That sounds about right.' Kal retorted.

_'You're kidding!'_

Clark's heart raced as he scrutinized his doppelganger. He wasn't bluffing. He was going to do it. Panic gripped him.

'You can't do that.'

'Why not?' Kal demanded stubbornly.

'Because you'll be putting her in danger. It's already bad enough that Chloe knows.'

_'Chloe knows?'_

'She has to bend over backwards to hide my secret. I'm not going to put that burden on Lois too.'

'That's not the real reason and you know it.' The accusation was clear in Kal's voice. 'We both know why you don't want to tell her.'

'Because I want to keep her safe.' Clark insisted on his lie.

'Wake up, Clark. I know what you're thinking you can't lie to me.'

The two stood toe to toe, glaring at one another.

'Say it.' Kal dared but Clark remained silent.

When Kal made a move to leave Clark snapped, raising his voice:

'Ok, fine! Because she's the only one that doesn't see me as a freak or a weirdo!'

He swallowed dryly. The fear surfacing as he finally admitted it.

'She's not Lana.' Kal supplied the obvious.

'I know she's not!' Clark growled. 'And she's not Chloe either. She's not afraid of me and she doesn't see me as a demigod. She just sees me – Clark Kent – not Kal-El, super-powered freak of the week, just me. She-she treats me like I'm normal. The only time I _feel_ normal is when I'm around her. That's why I-' He stopped himself just in time.

On the other side of the door Lois held her breath.

He inhaled sharply, his throat clenched tightly at the prospect:

'If you tell her, everything will change.'

Kal looked at him in disgust.

'You're pathetic. Always so afraid of what others might think. Did you ever think that she might accept you for who you are?' Kal sounded callous as he gnashed out. 'No, you didn't, because you can't even accept it yourself. You're the one who thinks you're a freak!'

Clark's jaw tightened when the words struck a cord in him. He'd never wanted to admit it to himself. But it was true.

'When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that you _are_ different and you should embrace that, not hide it and crawl around like a scared teenager, pretending to be just another average Joe. It's about time you grew up and faced the truth about yourself! You disgust me…' Kal sneered turning his back to his counterpart.

He kicked a piece of glass with his boot as he circled around in the kitchen.

'She saw you… she saw us using our powers.' He started in a low voice. 'And she didn't push.'

His eyes snapped back to Clark.

'She asked you. Flat out! You bumbled some ridiculous excuse; she saw through your bullshit and just left it alone. She didn't push, not like Chloe. And she didn't whine about all the secrets and lies…' It was a clear jab at Lana's incessant angst-filled demands for the truth. '… She figured you'd tell her when you were ready and let it go.'

Kal's harsh laugh echoed loudly in the shattered room.

'And you're still wondering if she's the one?'

Clark's Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat.

Lois could feel her heart pounding.

'You might have doubts, buddy. I don't!' His left eyebrow rose high on his forehead as he added: 'I'm going after her.'

'No, you're not!' Clark growled back.

Kal's lips twisted sideways for a smug grin.

'You're just pissed that she chose me over you. Lois is a woman, Clarky, and she doesn't need a pathetic bumbling farm boy at her side.' He began to march his way toward the door, but Clark didn't move.

He remained in place, standing his ground as he glowered back:

'Yeah, she's way better off with an out of control sociopath.'

Lois didn't even see Kal move; the next thing she knew he had his hand around Clark's throat and was hauling him up until he was dangling from the tight grip.

She was about to intervene when suddenly he dropped him and both men doubled over, panting for air.

'You can't…' Clark coughed between gasps. '…can't kill me.'

Kal just sneered at him fighting to catch his breath.

'We're the same…' _cough_ '…person…' _cough_.

After a few seconds, both had regained their composure and were standing back to their full height.

'I can't kill you, fine. I'll just take Lois and-'

'You can't!' Clark cut him off, fighting to keep the desperation from his tone. 'I went to see Jor-El.'

A low growl escaped Kal at the mention of their birth father.

'If we don't fix this we're going to die.' Clark announced grimily.

Kal looked fiercely at Clark.

'You're lying.'

'He said that we'll slowly weaken until we die. Today I ran from Metropolis to the caves and was actually winded by it.'

Kal recalled the incident with the ATM machines, but decided to keep that information to himself. He didn't want to hear chastising ramble about how stealing is wrong.

'You're just trying to stop me from Lois…' He tried.

'You don't believe me? Go, ask for yourself.'

Kal seemed to struggle for a moment, pondering what to do.

'Fine. I'll bite.' He finally agreed and Lois saw Clark step back.

Her breath hitched when she realised Kal was leaving and she was about to get caught.

Hastily, she raced down the porch steps and hid behind the Clark's truck. Thankfully the two were still too engrossed in their pissing contest to notice her quick escape.

'If you're lying…' Kal warned gravely.

'I'm not.' Clark replied.

From her hiding spot Lois saw the door fly open to let out what could only be described as a blur coupled with a cold gush of wind.

When she looked back Clark was standing alone on the porch, his hands buried in his front pockets a defeated expression on his face. She waited until he was back in the house before she stood up.

Her hand ran over the bridge of her nose before delving into her thick mass of loose curls.

Man… if last night had seemed strange…?

Clark was an alien? With super powers…? And Chloe knew…?

Her mind tried to make sense of everything she'd just witnessed. The bits of information merged with lost recollections.

The uncanny fact that Clark seemed to always be at the right place at the right time, all the implausible rescues, the far-fetched excuses, the secretive glances exchanged between Clark and Chloe, it all flowed back to her…

In a weird way… it all made sense.

Clark let out a frustrated sigh as he finally took notice of the level of destruction left behind by his scuffle with Kal.

His mother would kill him if she saw what they had done to her precious kitchen.

Dropping his shoulders in defeat he decided it was best if he started working on this right away. It would actually help to take his mind off… everything.

She needed to think. She needed to draw herself a warm bath and just think…

She began walking back to her car with mayhem in her head when she heard him

'Lois…'

She froze in mid stride.

_'Oh, my god, oh my god!' _

After a second of hesitation she whirled around.

'Hey!' She greeted with a plastic smile.

**Chapter 18**

Clark's heart stopped when he saw her. Had she been there the whole time?

_'Oh, god! Did she hear…?'_

'Wha-' He cleared his throat. 'What are you still doing here?'

_'Eavesdropping?'_ Her brain supplied cheekily.

She watched him, standing on the porch, carrying large chunks of broken wood under each arm as if they didn't weight more than a feather. He noticed that and immediately let his shoulders slump, pretending to be burdened by the load.

'I was…um…'

_'Think! Think!'_

'…I was driving back in my car and I noticed the gas tank was almost empty so I came back to take Chloe's car instead.'

_'Oh, I'm good!'_ She mentally patted herself on the back.

He seemed to accept her excuse and the two were left standing there, facing one another in awkward silence.

'So… where's Kal?' She blurted.

She used the question both as a way to break the disturbing stillness and to reinforce her lie. If she hadn't been there it would be logical to inquire on his whereabouts, right?

Clark, however, didn't see it that way; the green eyed monster coming to circle around him at the memory of Lois panting, eagerly rubbing herself against Kal, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

'He's not here.' He replied curtly stepping down from the porch and striding heavily towards the barn. 'Bye.'

'Hey!' She protested quickly trailing after him.

When he didn't stop she called after him:

'Smallville.'

But he didn't acknowledge her and the two were already in the barn by the time she repeated:

'Clark!'

'What?' He huffed letting the wood fall to the floor with a loud bag that made Lois jump.

'Do you mind losing the attitude?'

'What attitude?'

'That self-righteous, holier-than-thou, sanctimonious crap. I did nothing wrong!'

'I never said you did.'

'You might not have said it but I can see it in your face.' Lois accused.

'Well, I cant' help the way my face looks.' He retorted picking up one of the larger pieces of wood, hauled it onto the table and starting to work on it.

'Lois, I don't have time for this.' He said dismissively, his eyes fixed on the board.

'What happened between me and Kal-'

'I don't want to know about that.' Clark interrupted her.

He was barely able to keep his voice from straining as he felt the muscles in his neck tighten.

Every time she mentioned it he would get a visual of the scene and it made his stomach spasm.

He was starting to get on her last nerve. She was trying to explain but he just wouldn't let her.

'Well, I want to explain, damn it!' She stomped her foot obstinately.

His eyes darted coldly toward her. For a moment it reminded her of Kal.

'I don't need you to explain. I got a pretty good picture of what happened.'

He went about the space, picking up tools, moving boxes and boards from one side to the other, anything to keep himself busy so he wouldn't have to face at her.

'Can you just stop that for a second?' She demanded angrily.

'I need to work Lois. Why don't you go look for Kal?'

'That's it!' She snapped. 'What the hell's wrong with you?'

He was in her face, looming over her in a blink of an eye.

'What is wrong with me?! I'm not the one going around kissing a sociopath!'

She didn't let herself be intimidated by his size.

'Not today, at least!' She jibed, matching his glare.

'Lois, you don't want to do this, right now.' He warned her.

'Why not? It's about time you said whatever your keep bottling up inside you. At least let some of it out. Just say it!' She dared him.

'Lois…' His voice dropped an octave and it sent a chill through her.

But she held her ground and didn't back down.

'Say it!' She pushed him, her fist jabbing at his chest.

'Stop it…'

'No, you're going to say it!'

Her hand came up to shove him again and it snatched it in his own; his gaze now fixed on her.

'Why'd you kiss him?' It was a low growl.

She stopped herself from swallowing under the intensity of his eyes, but she couldn't keep her heart from jumping to her throat.

When she didn't answer he said it again:

'Why'd you kiss him, Lois?'

Another long paused stretched between them; the tension building.

'Why?'

Jolting out of her paralyzing shock she jerked her hand away from him and stepped back.

'Stop asking me that!'

'You're the one who wanted to talk. Let's talk.' He closed the distance between them with one giant step.

'Why-'

'Because I thought he was you!'

The words boomed in the silent space.

The two stared at each other wide eyed. Clark's breathing now coming in shallow and urgent gasps as the wheels turned in his head.

For the first time his mind seemed to register the shirt he'd found in the middle of the rubble, on the kitchen floor.

Lois dropped her eyes and began pacing.

'He came down the stairs and he was dressed like you and acting like you. So I assumed he was…' She looked up and gulped. '…you.'

His pulse raced and he had this strange feeling in his belly that made it hard to for ma coherent thread of thinking.

'So… you thought…' He swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry. '… he was me…'

'That's what I said!' She hissed defensively, hands buried deep in the front pockets of her jeans, shoulder drawn together adopting a protective stance.

'… and you kissed him?'

God, this was awkward! And she was pretty sure if she moved right now she'd trip.

_'Don't look at me like that! Don't look at me like that!'_ She begged him in his thoughts.

'Thinking he was me…'

'Yes, we've established that already!' She snapped.

He made a move toward her and she jumped back. Like she'd anticipated, her knees buckled under her and she stumbled a bit before regaining her composure.

His eyes scrutinized her. She was squirming. Pit-bull Lois Lane was actually squirming and he was the cause of it.

The silence was overwhelming, she could hear every raged breath she took, every beat of her frantic heart. She hated that he was able to do this to her. She was a nervous wreck. She needed to change the topic.

'So… um… where did Kal go? Cause you know, you shouldn't let him just go around. God, knows what kind of trouble he might get himself into and…'

And he was suddenly standing an inch from her and she couldn't breathe.

Her brain seemed to sink to a very basic level of thought processing.

'_Not breathing bad. Oxygen good. Need oxygen.'_

'Do you mind… um… backing out of my personal space there for a second, Smallville? You're kind of hogging all the oxygen.' She managed to say in one long exhalation.

Clumsily, he back tracked, but only a few inches. He was just as nervous as she was.

'Better.' She muttered.

And the silence was back…

'Yeah… So… Kal? We should find him and… um… try to fix this.' She waved her hand around in a pathetic attempt to hide the fact that she was trembling.

'Oh, yeah… right.' He agreed shyly.

His head was still reeling from the new astonishing bit of information – Lois wanted to kiss him!

When she was heaving against Kal, moaning… she thought it was him!

'Hum… Clark… personal bubble… Oxygen hogging…'

Her weak voice brought him back to reality.

Without realising it, he'd closed the gap between and was once again towering over her.

'Right… Right…' He nodded emphatically but didn't budge.

Neither did she.

'Clark, you're not moving.'

'I'm not?' He mumbled.

'And you're touching me now.' Her voice broke down halfway through the sentence.

His eyes dropped to his hand and found that, in indeed, he was fidgeting with the hem of her long sleeve.

'It's not helping.' She informed.

She was beginning to get light-headed; a delicious tingling spread through her entire body when his index finger brushed against the inside of her wrist.

'You need to take a step back…' She advised him.

'I don't want to.' He replied feebly but honestly and began leaning in.

'Ok… we need to stop.' She yelped quickly staggering backwards and putting a safe distance between them.

She could swear she heard him mewl.

'F-first we need to fix you a-and…'

She caught his eyes and felt an electric jolt go through her at the look on his face.

'And then we'll… you know… Later.'

God, she sounded like a moron!

God, she looked so cute when she was squirming…

But she was right! He was on a schedule. He didn't know how long he had before… He needed to focus and…

'Later…' The word was soaked with hope and lust as he spoke it.

'Yeah…'

The two shook themselves out of their daze, taking their places on opposite sides of the barn. Distance was a good thing right about now.

'Kal…' She started, going into work mode. 'We need to find him. Where is he?'

'Well…'

If his counterpart had been honest, he was probably somewhere in the middle of the freezing cold talking to Jor-El, but he couldn't tell her that. At least not now.

Maybe later… He smiled inwardly.

'I don't know.'

She knew he was lying and she frowned at him.

'But there is a way to get him to come to us…' He trailed off.

'How?'

'We are sort of… um… connected.' He began tentatively.

Lois' brow creased further.

'Connected?'

'Yeah…'

His eyes drifted up and down her body and she gulped again.

Why did she get the feeling she wasn't going to like this? Or better yet, why did she get the feeling she was going to like this too much?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 19**

She stood up straight, not wanting to reveal her anxiety over the look he'd just given her. But the muscles in her back quickly congealed when he began gradually crossing the space in her direction.

_'Just stay calm.'_

'Wha-' She choked.

Damn it! Clearing her throat she tried again:

'What do you mean?'

'Well… um…' He took another timid step towards her. 'We can feel… what the other one's feeling.'

Her eyebrow popped up quizzically.

'But only certain feelings…'

She held her breath for a second before inquiring:

'What kind of feelings?'

He stopped when he was standing at an arm's length from her.

'Strong one's…' His eyes seemed to sparkle when he added: '… really strong ones.'

'Strong feelings…' She uttered.

He nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck, trying to relieve the tension building there.

'Like the way I feel when…' He paused, taking a deep breath. '…when I'm near you…' His eyes fixed on her mouth. '…kissing you…' He trailed off, hoping that she didn't make him elaborate on the subject.

Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything so he was forced to continue:

'Every time one of us is… um…'

This was so weird!

'You know…'

He could see her swallowing.

'…the other one can feel it. Like back there…' He tilted his head in the direction of the house. '… When you and Kal were… I felt it…'

'Smallville…' She started, fighting to keep her breathing even, but failing miserably. 'What are you suggesting?'

His gaze dropped to the floor in shame, the blush creeping its way into his cheeks.

There was something reassuring in the fact that he was just as uneasy as she was.

'Maybe if we…'

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

The seconds ticked away loudly until she finally found her voice again.

'Ok… if you think it'll bring him here.'

'Ok…' He agreed but didn't budge.

The silence stretched out painfully between the two and she felt compelled to end it.

'So…' She forced out a meek laugh, shifting tensely, as she tried to mitigate the agonizing tension between them. '… How do we… '

Before she could finish he closed the small gap between them and wrapped one arm around her waist tugging her in.'

'Oh. O-ok!' She mumbled anxiously surprised by the unexpected move. 'That… um… should work…'

Her hands were pressed into his chest and she could feel the furious beat of his heart pounding against her palms. It was just as frenzied and irregular as hers.

They hesitantly moved their heads closer, clumsily trying to figure out which way to turn so their mouths could align without their noses bumping together.

After an initial awkwardness Clark finally found his way and his lips brushed sheepishly against hers before pulling back. Her eyes mimicked his, intensely scrutinizing his face when he leaned in for a soft, light touch, and then another, and another.

Their lids feel closed almost simultaneously when his lips finally pulled at hers and they began to kiss.

His grip around her waist tightened, pulling her in while her hands anxiously travelled up his chest to lock together behind his neck tugging him closer.

The kissing rapidly escalated when her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside her mouth; a moan reverberating in the barn and she couldn't tell if it was hers or his.

She felt his free hand slide into the nook of her neck and tilt her head upwards, so he could have better access to her mouth.

Her tongue pushed greedily, ravenous and just as eager as his.

He breathed heavily against her causing his nostrils to flare every time he inhaled sharply.

'Ah…' She grudgingly tore her mouth away from his when her back hit something.

Her eyes reluctantly opened and she was faintly aware that he had her now pressed against one of the supporting posts of the barn.

Her lids proved too heavy though when his mouth trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck. His teeth scratched at her collarbone causing her nails to automatically dig into the back of his neck and he groaned in pleasure against her skin.

She could feel her control over the situation dissolve. It both terrified and thrilled her at the same time.

'Do you think…' She fought to speak. '…Think it's working?'

He pulled away from her, winded, flushed, lips swollen and eyes glassy.

Yep! It was definitely working.

She gulped at the lustful look she found on his face as he nodded vehemently.

He didn't even try to say anything. He was pretty sure if he did it would come out as an unintelligible grunt.

They stared at each other, wide eyed and breathless.

'Maybe… um…'

God, it was impossible to think with him so close, looking at her like he wanted to ravish her.

'… maybe we should… continue… you know… just to make sure.' She managed to tear the words out between pants.

He nodded more emphatically at her proposal and dove in for another hungry assault on her lips.

He grasped her left thigh and hoisted it up against his hip. His pelvis grinded impatiently into hers causing the evident hard line in his crotch to press against her centre and eliciting a powerful wave of pleasure to spread through her body.

The warm moisture seeped out to soak her underwear and she instinctively thrust back.

_Ohgod!ohgod!ohgod!_

She couldn't believe how close she was!

His lips sucked and pulled at hers, frantically opening her mouth to his probing tongue, while his hips continued to incessantly shove into her.

His grip kept her in place and with each precise thrust a jolt of overwhelming heat would slam into her.

If he kept this up…

No! She needed to focus, she really didn't think that it would bode well for Kal if he walked in on them dry humping with her coming under Clark's ministrations.

But the way he was hitting her clit, his tongue now in her ear doing that thing… It wouldn't take much longer.

Maybe if she shifter her hips…?

There! Better… this way maybe she could think.

'Shouldn't…' She gasped. 'Shouldn't he… um…Oh, god!... be here… Ah! … already?'

'Uh…What?' His voice was muffled and low in her ear.

'Kal… He should… ah…be here…'

'Maybe he…' lick '…got…' suck '…sidetracked…'

With the last word he slightly changed the angle of his hips, found her spot once again and thrust against her.

Her back instantly arched off the wooden structure and into his chest.

'Oh, God, Clark…'

She couldn't fight it anymore and her hips rashly moved against him, in a series of erratic, impulsive, desperate shoves that had them both grunting and heaving until her eyes rolled back into her skull and she was thrashing against him as a powerful surge of pleasure erupted from between her thighs to overwhelm her.

Clark froze. Confused, unsure of what was happening. Had he hurt her? Why did she stop? What was..?

When he pried himself away from her neck and looked at her his eyes widened in shock at the sight of her – lids closed, teeth clenched, cheeks tainted with a gorgeous shade of red, no trace of pain.

After a few seconds, when she finally opened her eyes to meet his gaze, there was no doubt in his mind of what had just happened.

Pride and lust pounded in his chest as he watched her struggle to get her breathing under control.

He'd never seen her more beautiful and he'd never wanted her as much as he did at that moment.

He leaned in to kiss her when a harsh growl coming from behind him broke the spell between them.

'Am I interrupting?'

The two jolted to see a winded Kal standing at the barn door.

'Kal…' It came out of her mouth like a whisper.

She was still reeling from the intensity of her orgasm.

Awkwardly, she pushed Clark off of her and stumbled a bit before finding her footing.

She could see the anger and hurt marring his perfect features, his accusing eyes burning into her before snapping up to his counterpart.

'… good, you're here.' She said putting some distance between her and Clark and clumsily running her hand through her messy hair.

She was about to continue when a sudden gush of wind blew past her and the next thing she saw was Clark pinned against a wall by his neck, Kal angrily looming over him.

'She is MINE!'

'Kal, stop it!' She yelled rushing towards the two.

He could feel the sting in his own lungs as Clark jerked and twisted under the powerful grip.

'Stop it right now!' She ordered trying to yank him off of Clark.

It had absolutely no effect. Kal seemed to be too lost in his rage to heed to her request.

Seeing the frightening change of colour in both men she snapped.

She had to do something before they killed each other.

Her mind rushed, the precious seconds ticking away. She couldn't pull him off, he was too strong.

Her heart raced frenziedly as she made her decision. They were fighting over her, right?

_'Ok, let's see what they do if…'_

Before she knew it she was standing on the top floor of the barn, on the wrong side of the railing.

Clark's eyes darted towards her.

Kal felt paralyzed by the sudden pang of suffocating fear that gripped him. It wasn't his. It came from… His eyes followed Clark's to see Lois freefalling from the balcony.

**Chapter 20**

_'Please let this work. Please let this work.' _Was the mantra playing away in her mind when she finally took a step forward, the sudden rush of air breezing past her face sending her heart jumping to her throat.

_'This was stupid.'_ Was the thought that interrupted said mantra the moment she began to freefall.

All she was aware of was the pounding rhythm in her chest as the ground drew closer and closer at a frightening pace.

_'This was so stupid, Lois.'_ She chastised waiting for the lacerating pain of shattered bones.

It never came.

Instead of the hard, dusty floor, her breathtaking descent was cushioned by two strong arms.

Her eyes popped open to find herself neatly nestled against his chest, a wide eyed Kal staring down at her.

'Lois…' He was barely able to word out with his throat still clenched painfully from the fear that seized him at the sight of her plunging to the floor.

'Lois, are you ok?'

Her gaze darted right towards Clark who was now standing next to her.

He didn't give her time to answer as he continued:

'What were you thinking? Are you insane? You could have… God, Lois! What were you thinking?' His voice was a mixture of terror and rage, his hands coming to push her hair away from her face.

His glassy and horrified stare urged her to answer but she was still too shell-shocked to reply.

It had actually worked.

_'Thank God! Note to self – NEVER do that again!'_

'Lois, say something!' He demanded, his thumbs stroking her flushed cheeks.

She turned to Kal and with a feeble attempt at a smile uttered:

'Um… You can put me down now.'

The moment her feet touched the ground the two men were crowding her. Worried hands pawed at her hair, her arms, her face bringing forth the familiar and highly inappropriate fluttering in her belly.

She needed space. Now!

Gruffly, she pulled away from both of them, awkwardly finding her balance as she brushed her clothes back into place.

'What were you thinking?' This time the question came from Kal.

'You two were about to kill each other. What was I supposed to do?' She replied haughtily, ignoring her frenzied pulse.

'What if Kal hadn't caught you?' Clark demanded; the worry morphing into anger.

He could have lost her with that little stunt.

'But he did. And you two are still alive, so I guess it worked.' She announced matter-of-factly and the two just stared gobsmacked at her.

Noting the silence filtering between the three she jumped into action, staring to march her way out of the barn as she spoke quickly:

'Let's go back into the house and start working on bringing you two back together.'

The two stood remained frozen in place for a few seconds longer, their scared minds still reeling from the prospect of losing her.

'Well? Are you coming?' Her snooty command seemed to snap them out of it and the two hastily fell into stride with her.

As they approached the house, Clark was reminded of the state in which they had left the kitchen. He was about to say something, but she had already opened the back door before he could utter anything.

'Wow, you two decided to do some remodelling?' She questioned with fake surprise as she entered the kitchen.

The broken cabinets had been taken down, as were the kitchen and the dining room tables. The broken pieces of wood were now stacked up in a corner and there was no trace of shattered glass or the cutlery that had been scattered around the floor just ten minutes before.

That super speed thing sure did come in handy.

'Yeah, um… we…' Clark stammered ineptly, following her into the living room.

Thankfully, Lois cut his bumbling short by issuing another brisk order, the army-brat in her coming to the forefront:

'You two. Sit.' She pointed at the couch and much to her astonishment both did as they were told, each taking a seat on opposite sides of the sofa.

They watched as she paced around in front of the fireplace. She was all business:

'So, we have to figure out how to get a two in one Clark Kent. Any ideas?'

The men exchanged a dirty glance and Lois rolled her eyes.

'Don't start with the whole Alfa male ego trip. I think we've pretty much established that pummelling each other to death doesn't work. How about we do the opposite?' She cocked an eyebrow at them. 'Try to find a common ground, maybe?'

They're eyes widened at her. How did she know?

_'Maybe it was just a wild guess?'_ Clark thought hopeful.

Kal, on the other hand, didn't dismiss it as easily as his counterpart. There was something off. His gaze studied her closely as she continued to pace and talk at the same time:

'What do you two have in common?'

'Besides the fact that we hate each other?' Kal snorted.

'Yes, Kal. Besides that.' Lois forced on a fake smile.

When they failed to come up with an answer she let out a sigh.

'Any day now, boys…'

There was another long pause.

'Oh, come on! You are two halves of the same person. You must have something in common!'

Giving up, she took a seat on the coffee table directly in front of the couch. She half expected Clark to whine about her using the table as a chair, like he always did, but he remained silently gazing at her.

Her attention bounced from one to the other.

It was uncanny just how identical they were. Even though their demeanours were different to begin with, Kal exuding self-confidence while Clark emanated a quiet kindness, now that they sat there, sprawled on the couch, slouching, large legs spread apart taking up way too much space, the only thing telling them apart was their clothing. If they had been naked she wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

That last thought quickly sent her mind staggering toward the gutter.

_'Naked Clark. Naked Kal. Hmm…'_ But she caught herself, visibly frowning as she scolded:_ 'No! Bad Lois! No nakedness. Nakedness is bad! Very bad!'_

Instinctively, she brought her legs together in an effort to suppress the tingling between her thighs.

The hairs in the back of her neck sprung up when she noticed the change in their expressions as they picked up on her growing discomfort.

She jolted up.

'I'm hungry!' She blurted abruptly. 'I'm ordering pizza!'

And with that she snatched her purse, scavenging out her cell phone and scurrying out of the room.

She played with the small device which had suddenly become too complicated a machine to operate as images of two naked copies of Clark kept popping into her brain.

'Um… the reception's bad.' She lied. 'I'll try to see if I can get a signal outside.' She excused herself and hastily exited the house.

Truth was what she needed was to get some air. Some air and a cigarette.

'Man, why did I give up smoking?' She muttered to herself.

The moment the door closed Kal turned to Clark.

'If stormed she out, then what is she doing here?'

'She said she was driving to the Talon when she noticed her car was running low on gas so she drove back to take Chloe's car instead.' Clark explained with a furrowed brow.

What was he getting at?

He felt a pang of fear when he saw the smirk splayed on Kal's lips.

'She didn't go anywhere.'

'What?'

'She knows about us.'

'What do you mean she knows about us?'

'I'm telling you she heard us.'

'No, she didn't.' Clark insisted on his denial even though his brain had been nagging the same thing, especially after her common ground _idea_.

'Oh yeah, then why didn't she say anything about me catching her?' Kal countered.

'I don't know. She's seen us move at super speed. She knows we're fast.' Clark tried to reason earning an annoyed expression from Kal.

'What about her reaction to the _remodelling_ of the kitchen? This is Lois we are talking about. She would have never let that one slide.'

He was right.

'And how did she know that the way to get us back together is by finding what we have in common?'

Clark felt the panic creeping into his stomach, making it spasm.

But if she knew… Why hadn't she said anything?

'She heard us.' Kal repeated.

'Pizza should be here in thirty minutes!' Lois declared walking back into the house to find herself the object of two scrutinizing stares. 'What?'

The lack of a reply sent her heartbeat into overdrive.

'What?! Why are you looking at me like that?'

And now they were both standing up and walking up towards her; still staring intensely.

_'Oh-oh!'_

'Lois…?' Kal began; his stride cat like.

_'And I guess I'm the mouse.'_

**Chapter 21**

Soon the two were invading her personal space. She needed to get the upper hand once more.

'Did you guys figure something out?'

'I think we did.' Kal slurred.

'Oh… um… good.' She quickly weaselled her way past the two and into the living room.

They followed her.

'So, what did you come up with?' She whirled around and once more they were standing just a foot away from her.

God, they were tall. And big.

'I'm pretty hungry, too.' Clark started coolly even though his pulse was racing. 'How about instead of ordering we go get the pizzas?'

What was he up to?

'But I already ordered.'

'I know. But sometimes they take too long. We'll just phone them back and say we'll pick up the pizzas ourselves.' He maintained.

'Yeah? And how are you going to explain to the good town folks the double dose of Clark Kent?' She argued raising an eyebrow at him.

'One of us will stay in the car.' Kal offered picking up on Clark's idea.

Her eyes drifted from one to the other, her neck craned so she could read their faces.

'How about we take your car?' Clark suggested innocently.

'Um… Ok.' She agreed a bit reluctant.

Maybe being with them in a crowed place would be the best thing right now. Maybe she'd be able to buy herself some time to figure this out.

Clark stepped aside, opening up a narrow pathway to the door. Tentatively she began walking, the two trailing close behind in silence.

They reached the car. Lois sat at the wheel, Clark beside her and Kal was left with the back seat all to himself, but he chose to sit directly behind Lois, making her feel like a caged animal.

With a tense smile she turned the key in the ignition. Clark held his breath and prayed for the warning light on the dashboard to flicker. It never did. He watched in horror as the needle that indicated the amount of gas in the tank rose, coming to a halt half way up the scale.

She had at least half a tank left. It was more than enough to get her to the Talon.

Kal was right!

His wide eyes darted up to Lois' face. She seemed to remain oblivious to the fact that she had just been caught in her own lie.

When she reached for the gearshift his hand halted hers and she met his frightened gaze.

'What?' She asked, her heat skipping a beat at the stern expression he was giving her.

'Your tank is half full.'

She frowned, confused.

'You said you'd run out of gas and that's why you came back.' He explained.

She could feel his frenzied pulse pounding over her hand.

Her attention focused on the dashboard.

_'Oh, god!'_

Her mind spun frantically searching for an excuse.

'I really have to get that thing fixed.' She finally said.

She tried to sound annoyed would have been successful if only she hadn't faltered at the very end of her short sentence.

She made a move to shift the gear but his grip on her tightened and she was forced to look up at him once again.

It took a couple of seconds to regain her composure before she tried half-heartedly:

'What?'

'You never left the farm.'

She was startled by the sound of Kal's voice just behind her ear.

'Of course I did.' She lied not very convincingly.

Like a dear caught in the headlights, her gaze bounced from one man to the other.

'No, you didn't.' Kal insisted.

The tension was palpable in the crowded car, the oxygen quickly being drained from the cramped space.

'Yes, I did. This thing is always on the fritz.' She was beginning to sound desperate and it showed.

Clark was paralyzed.

She knew! She'd heard them! She knew everything!

'You're lying.' Kal stated as a matter-of-fact and with that small phrase he sucked out the rest of the air she had left.

Jerking her hand away from Clark's weakened grasp she opened the door and stepped out.

The two followed suit, the car doors slamming shut.

'I'm not lying!' Her voice raised an octave and bore witness to her distress. 'The thing is broken, I'm telling you. I thought I was out of gas.'

The two drew closer to her and forced her to backtrack.

'You heard us.' Kal's words took a tone of accusation.

Clark remained silently staring at her. She didn't know what was more disconcerting as she continued to walk backwards while they approached.

'Heard what?'

'You know!'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' She halted in her staggering when she reached the front porch.

'You know about us.' Kal uttered low coming to stand toe-to-toe with her.

She held her chin up high as she snapped back.

'What I know is that you two are acting like two Belle Reeve permanent residents and it's freaking me out.'

'Stop lying, Lois!' Kal demanded a little more forcefully. 'I know you heard us!'

She needed to up the stakes.

'And just what did I hear?'

'That we-'

'Um… guys…'

Their attention was drawn to Clark.

'Maybe we should take this inside.' He recommended eyeing his surroundings.

Wordlessly, the three returned to the house. The moment the kitchen door closed behind them Lois sprang into action.

'Look, maybe you should check lover boy here. I think he's losing it.' She scoffed offhandedly at Clark, but avoided his gaze.

'What did you hear, Lois?' He questioned solemnly.

'You too?! Maybe insanity is one of the side effects of the spilt.' She ridiculed adding a forced laugh for good measure.

Her breath hitched when she suddenly found herself face to face with an uncompromising Clark.

'Lois.' He half growled towering over her. 'Just tell me the truth.'

She gulped. She was about to continue with her denial, but the look on his face told her it was no use.

Pressing her lips together tightly she inhaled before finally admitting:

'I was going to leave.'

Both Kal and Clark held their breaths.

'But then it sounded like you two were going to kill each other so I came back.' She paused.

It felt like the longest, most unbearable pause in the world for Clark.

'I heard you argue.' She finished.

'I knew it!'

Her gaze remained locked with Clark's in spite of Kal's outburst.

Her voice was a mere whisper when she added:

'I heard everything.'

A gut wrenching spam seized Clark's stomach. She could see the fear and panic swimming in his large, glazed eyes.

The seconds drawled by causing the tension to build further between the three until Clark muttered feebly:

'Why did you lie?'

She narrowed her eyes at his question, tipping her head sideways in contempt:

'You guys lie all the time! I guess decided to jump on the bandwagon. I was feeling left out.'

She couldn't stand having him look at her like that. It was heartbreaking.

'So… now that we've gotten that out of the way. Let's focus.' She declared dismissively trying to slip past the two men and into the living room, but Kal was a wall of concrete barring her way.

'You're just going to ignore this?' He asked in disbelief.

'Considering that one of the things I heard was that you two were dead meat if you didn't fuse back together? Yes, I'm sure we can put this little incident on the back burner for a while.' She snorted back up at him.

'Lois, we can't just not talk about this.' Clark's voice came from behind her.

She snapped. She was tired of feeling like the mouse in this game.

'And just what do you want me to say?' She demanded; hand propped on her hip.

He was left without an answer.

'Look, right now I'm more worried about your glooming demise than your _special_ heritage.' The tightness in her throat returned.

They had little time left and they were wasting it arguing about this.

'So let's just sit down and figure this out, ok?'

With that she marched into the living room, pushing past Kal and plopping down on the couch.

Reluctantly, the two men dragged themselves over to where she sat and took a seat on either side of her.

She pushed back the jitteriness that rumbled in her belly when their legs and arms brushed up against hers.

'Ok…' She began slowly. 'Now, besides the fact that you come from Mars-'

'Krypton.'

That earned Kal a glare from Lois.

'Geography is not really important here, Kal. As I was saying… besides Krypto-heritage, what do you two have in common?' She inquired eyeing both men.

The look they gave her sent her mind drifting back to the fact that this couch was too small.

Too many limbs touching. And touching led to straying thoughts, fuzzy feelings and shortness of breath.

_'Focus, just focus.'_ She ordered her brain, but then Kal shifted and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Her eyes rolled back in her skull.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Swallowing hard she questioned slightly annoyed:

'Any idea would be good right about now…'

Neither spoke, they just stared at her, Clark giving her his trademark doe-eyed look, Kal giving her…

Instinctively she pushed her thighs together.

Maybe it was best if she avoided his gaze all together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 22**

Every time Kal exhaled a warm gush of air would caress the side of her neck and send a powerful electric jolt down her body straight to the small spot where her thighs came together.

She shifted for the third time. The silence between the three wasn't helping either.

Clark's jaw muscles twitched as she moved slightly and her legs pressed closer to his. She ran a worried hand through her long loose curls releasing her scent into the room and he instinctively inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring.

His eyes drifted toward his counterpart and found him doing the exact same thing.

To him the answer to the looming question was pretty obvious by now. Kal met his gaze and he instantly knew he was thinking the same thing.

'Come on people, focus.' Lois spoke breaking the uncomfortable stillness while she leaned back in a feeble attempt to look like she was unphased by their proximity. 'You can't tell me there isn't one thing?'

She turned left and right and had to suppress the urge to gulp when she saw the same hungry look in both men.

Shaking off the tension building in her belly she resorted to questioning one at a time.

'Clark? Any suggestions?' She demanded cocking an eyebrow at him.

He simply shrugged. He didn't want to be the one pointing out what was clear, at least to him and Kal.

'We don't have anything in common…' He replied meekly.

'That's productive.' She snorted turning to Kal. 'What about you?'

'He's weak and pathetic. I'm not.' He said bluntly and she heard Clark let out an exasperated sigh. 'He let's people trample all over him-'

'And you trample over people.' Clark cut him off.

'I say what I think.' Kal countered. 'What _you_ think and don't have the guts to say.'

'Sometimes you have to keep things in so you don't hurt the people you love.' Clark argued back.

'Keeping things in… right, that's your euphemism for lying.' Kal jeered.

'I don't lie!' Clark retorted.

'You're joking right?' Kal scoffed.

Lois' gaze ping-ponged from one to the other.

'Guys, guys. This isn't helping.' She decided to intervene before things escalated.

Her warning, however, was ignore by both men as the two continued to glare at each other.

'Truth is you get off on hurting people.' Clark spat.

'At least I don't sit on my ass all day moping and brooding. Oh poor little me!' Kal ridiculed. 'I have a problem I fix it.'

'Yeah, cause you did a lot of fixing three years ago in Metropolis.'

Kal shifted threateningly. He was ready to pounce on Clark.

'I wasn't the one who put the ring on in the first place, farm boy.'

Lois felt Clark stiffen next to her. This wasn't good.

'I don't know what you two are talking about. But do you mind bringing it down a notch or two?' Lois cut in.

'For three months you just partied around town, while mom and dad almost lost the farm.' Clark accused.

'I took the ring off lots of time. You had more than one chance to come back, but you didn't, did you?'

Clark swallowed, trying to push back the sour taste of guilt crawling in the back of his throat.

He'd had this internal debate so many times he'd lost count. It was so bizarre now being able to physically face this part of himself.

'Just admit it, you screwed up as much as I did!' Kal challenged.

'I made a mistake, I know that. I don't deny it.'

'Of course not. Not now that you actually have me to blame it on.'

'I take responsibility for my mistakes.' Clark raised his voice, bending over inadvertently invading Lois' personal bubble in the process.

'No, you don't.' Kal gritted, mimicking his doppelganger's actions and reducing even further Lois' breathing space. 'You just brood and do nothing to fix them.'

'I don't brood.' Clark denied childishly.

'Well, actually…' She piped up.

Clark looked at Lois, cramped up in her small spot on the couch.

'… that's kind of your signature move, Smallville - barn-brooding.'

'You're taking his side?!' He asked aghast.

'Even she agrees with me.' Kal jibbed with a sly smirk.

'Shut up! I'm not taking sides!' She half-yelped defensively.

'Yes, you are!' Clark insisted a bit hurt.

'There are no sides to take!' She scolded. 'You're the same person. How many times do I have to point this out?' She said with growing frustration. 'You're making me sound like a parrot. You and you are one person. One very messed up person, but one none the less.'

And she was off into one of her usual rants.

'Fine, so you're repression guy and you're…' She eyed Kal. 'Well, you're definitely missing a social filter or two. You just say and do whatever pops into your head. You can't do that.'

It was Clark's turn to revel as the tables turned. Lois caught it.

'Don't start smirking, Clark, cause keeping it all bottle up doesn't work either.' She threw at him before returning to chastising Kal. 'You can't just waltz into you're ex-girlfriend's engagement party and kidnap her. That is definite no-no in the social protocol.'

'I take what I want!' He leered at her.

_'And welcome to the new episode in the never ending Lana Lang soap opera.'_ She mentally rolled her eyes.

She ignored the growl coming from behind her and kept her attention on Kal. Even though she tried hard she wasn't able to keep the jealousy from filtering into her next snide remark:

'Maybe you missed class that day, Casanova, but you can't just go around taking what you want.'

'Why not?'

Before she could reply the answer came from Clark:

'Because maybe she doesn't want you!'

'Or maybe she does!' Kal narrowed his eyes at his twin.

'Ok, can we keep the unhealthy Lana Lang obsession out of this?' Lois suggested angrily.

'We're not talking about Lana.' The two blurted in unison.

Lois frowned, her gaze jumping back and forth between the two.

'What did I miss?'

Her eyes widened when Clark's gaze dropped nervously to his lap and realisation struck her

'Oh… um…'

An instant lump formed in her throat at the sudden discomfort enveloping the three.

They were talking about her.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god. Do something. Say something. Please change the subject.'_ Her brain shouted at her.

There was a knock on the door.

_'Oh, thank God!'_

'Pizza's here!' She announced awkwardly jumping off the couch and rushing over to the door. 'Hi! Nice to see you! How are you?'

She was sure the pizza guy had never gotten such an enthusiastic greeting as the one she was giving him.

'Um… Fine, thanks.' The pimpled teen replied with a furrowed brow. 'Pizza delivery.'

She anxiously rummaged through her purse in search of her wallet. A wide smile was plastered on her face all throughout the exchange which, unfortunately, was too short-lived and soon she found herself once again alone in the house with the two men.

Inhaling deeply to soothe her jitteriness, she turned on her heels and headed back to the couch. Reluctantly, she took her place between the two men and set the two boxes on the coffee table, side by side.

At least now they had an excuse for the long moments of silence.

Popping the lids open the tantalizing smell of warm pizza filled her nostrils and she felt herself relax.

Pizza was good.

Picking one large slice, she leaned back on the couch and bit into it.

Both Clark and Kal followed suit and the three sat in silence, each munching down on their respective slices.

Lois felt miniscule buried between the two men, shoulders drawn together. Her eyes were focused on the melted cheese and avoided the exchange of deadly glares between the two men.

But when the silence became too overwhelming she couldn't help blurting out:

'Hmm… good, huh?'

The two muttered their approval and continued to chew angrily, causing her to sink further into the couch.

When she was done, she dismissively threw the crust back into one of the cartons and took another piece.

She stopped halfway into a bite when both men reached for her crust at the same time.

_'Oh-oh!'_

They glowered at each other.

'Um… guys, there is more pizza. You don't have to eat the crust.' She looked meekly from one to the other as they continued in their staring contest, both firmly gripping their end of the crispy dough.

'I like the crust.' Kal gnashed.

'So do I!' Clark retorted with equal loathing.

'I want the crust!'

'So do I!'

Somehow she had the sneaking suspicion this wasn't about the crust at all.

The mental picture of herself replacing the piece of bread in this particular situation popped into her head.

Her mind worked quickly and she stuffed the entire slice she held into her mouth. She chewed hastily and reached for the unfortunate portion they were fighting over.

After an initial unwillingness, both released their grip on it.

Swallowing dryly, she handed each one of the crusts blurting out before she could think about it:

'There's enough crust for everyone.'

Clark and Kal's large eyes darted towards her as they accepted her gift and she could swear she saw a hint of red sparking in both their gazes.

_'Oh, god I didn't just say that out loud!'_ She mentally smacked herself in the forehead.

**Chapter 23**

_'I didn't just say that.'_ Her mind repeated the mantra in a feeble attempt to convince itself that it was true, but every time she'd sneak a glimpse at either Clark or Kal she was faced with the cruel reality that, in fact, she had said it.

She shrank further into the couch as the two men nibbled silently at their individual crusts.

She had to get out of there.

'Who's up for ice cream?' She suddenly blurted, jolting up and scurrying into the kitchen.

The two followed her with their gaze, both perfectly attuned to the frantic rhythm of her heart.

Kal couldn't help but smile, pride expanding in his chest at the knowledge that he was partially responsible for her jitteriness. She looked so cute when she was nervous. So cute and…

The heat slowly rose up in his belly.

'No… I' fine thanks.' Clark replied watching Lois as she stuck her head into the freezer.

'I'm sure your mother has some Ben and Jerry's stashed away somewhere in here.' She went on rummaging through the freezer.

Maybe the cold irradiating from it would help with the flush she felt in her cheeks. Her eyes closed relishing the icy air as it caressed her burning face, soothing her.

Kal watched her intensely, leaning into the frost, his sensitive hearing picking up on her slightest moan eliciting one of his own.

Clark's gaze darted toward his doppelganger when he felt the now familiar rush of lust. Kal's eyes were narrowed – he was using his x-ray vision on her.

'What are you doing?' He hissed desperately.

Kal ignored him and continued to eye Lois who remained oblivious to the growing confrontation.

'Stop it.' He commanded, pushing back the desire that was quickly bubbling to the surface.

'Here it is.' She said when she finally found what she was looking for.

'Kal…' Clark snarled a little more forcefully, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 'You can't do that.'

Once more, Kal made no effort to heed to his twin's plea.

When the tension became too much to handle, Clark stood up blocking Lois from his view.

'You do realise that doesn't work, right?' Kal sneered, simply slitting his eyes further and looking straight through Clark.

Next thing he knew he was being hauled up by the flimsy fabric of his t-shirt.

'Stop it.'

'Make me.' Kal dared finally meeting his glare.

Lois froze, a spoon filled with luscious ice cream stopping halfway to her mouth.

'You're disgusting.'

_'Here they go again.'_

'Guys…'

'You're a coward.' Kal retorted shoving him away with enough force to cause Clark to stagger back into the kitchen.

If they hadn't broken the table earlier, he would have crashed into it.

With two ground-eating steps Kal closed the distance between them.

Lois watched the tense face off with a concerned frown marring her features, freezing carton in one hand, a dripping spoon forgotten in the other.

They stood toe to toe, chins high, shoulders fixed, glowering.

She was getting sick and tired of this.

'What's going on?' Lois demanded.

Kal just smirked haughtily and a chill ran down her spine when he directed a sideway glance at her.

Clark nearly choked at the renewed wave of yearning that flooded him, his cheeks turning a faded shade of pink when he felt his body reacting.

'Stop!' He gritted weakly, trying hard to keep his serenity, but Kal didn't yield and instead kept his probing gaze focused on Lois' chest.

'S-stop what?' Lois stammered confused by the look Kal was giving her, her heart skipping a beat at the undeniable desire sparking in his blue orbs.

'Kal!' Clark growled in a mixture of barely controlled lust and anger as he pushed Kal up against the refrigerator.

Kal's response was immediate, gripping Clark by his shoulders and shoving him back, but this time he was prepared and didn't stumble.

'I told you to stop! Now!'

'Stop what?!' Lois' yell rang loudly in the room.

'He's x-raying you!' Clark gritted, fixed on Kal, still holding him up against the fridge.

'He's WHAT?!' Lois' eyes widened in shock.

Realisation struck him and Clark swallowed thickly, embarrassment taking over.

'He-he's x-raying you.'

She felt her back go completely stiff.

'He-' She was dumbfounded, shrinking a little. 'You two can do that?'

A lump formed in her throat when Kal leered at her suggestively and she got her answer.

Clark's knuckles turned pale as his grip on Kal's t-shirt tightened.

'Clark, let go of him!' Lois ordered low recovering from the initial surprise.

After a beat he relented and stepped away from him.

The three stood silently until Lois spoke again.

'Let me see if I get this right.' She began as calmly as possible. 'You can see through things?'

The two nodded.

'Through clothes?'

Another double nod and Lois pinned Kal with her gaze.

'And you were using it on me?'

His stomach crawled painfully at the look she gave him, the guilt creeping up his oesophagus to leave a stale taste in his mouth. Like a scolded child his eyes dropped shamefully to the floor and the words tumbled from his mouth:

'I'm sorry.'

Clark's eyes widened.

Kal was apologizing? Kal never apologized for anything. Ever!

He was arrogant and proud. Even when he realised he'd done something wrong he never apologized. This was unheard of.

The wheels turned rapidly in his head as he watched the interaction between Lois and Kal and for a second he felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, like he was seeing himself.

Being around Lois made Kal act differently. Sure, he was still offensive and crude, all the things that Clark wasn't but now… as he watched him, head bowed, shoulders shrugged, he looked guilty, remorseful.

Kal never expressed any kind of remorse.

He thought back on his own reactions.

Usually, Clark was pretty much in control, never letting himself be overtaken by his emotions, keeping them bottled up. He was always mild mannered, polite, thoughtful.

But when it came to Lois, that self control would waver. And it had become more and more frequent over the last twenty four hours.

How many outbursts had he had in the last day? And all of them related somehow to Lois. The jealousy, the fear for her safety or the compelling thrall she had on him elicited strong reactions from him.

Even at the peak of his infatuation with Lana Lang he'd never been so bold as to react to it. He'd never cornered her or dared to initiate a kiss, and the few times he did, they were always chaste and innocent, never raw or primal like his encounter with Lois earlier in the barn.

He'd seen Lana with Jason so many times, he'd felt the sting of jealousy, but had always managed to keep it under wraps. He remembered seeing Lana and Lex kiss for the first time and what had he done? He'd just left. The only time he'd done anything about it was on Valentine's Day, under the influence of Red K.

But with Lois… the sight of her kissing Kal had triggered a fierce, guttural response from him, a ferocious possessiveness that had him ready to punch his other half.

That was when it struck him – it wasn't just that they were both drawn to her; around Lois they were more alike than ever.

Kal was actually mild and kind and he was more aggressive, more assertive.

When he looked up, his gaze met Kal's and he knew he was thinking the exact same thing – Lois was the key.

Lois watched as the two men exchanged a knowing look, no sign of aggression or despise.

'What?' She dared to ask, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Silence.

'What?!' She was getting increasingly nervous.

It didn't help when both of them looked at her.

'This isn't good, is it?' She worded her thoughts, gaze bouncing anxiously from one to the other.

'I think we just figured out how to fix this.' Kal was the first to speak.

'Well, that's good… right?'

Then why were they staring at her like that.

Her breath caught in her clenching throat.

As the tension stretched between them, she instinctively she brought the scoop of melting ice cream into her mouth and swallowed hard.

_'Better…'_

Ice cream always helped. The cold sweetness slipped past her throat and she felt it relax.

'So… What is it?' She questioned bringing another overflowing spoon to her lips.

'You.' Clark uttered.

The sound of a couching fit erupted in the kitchen as Lois choked.

'Are you ok?' The two asked in unison crossing the tiled floor and worriedly coming to stand next to her.

She let out a couple of coughs, before she was able to regain her composure and strangle out:

'What did you say?'

'You're the key, Lois.'

Her eyes went back and forth between Kal and Clark.

'Come again?'

**Chapter 24**

'Do you mind running that by me once again? How am _I_ the key to getting you two back together?'

Clark swallowed dryly before speaking:

'Remember when I told you that Kal and I were connected? That somehow we could feel what the other one was feeling?'

Her cheeks started to burn again at the memory of when he'd shared that particular piece of information with her and what had transpired between them afterwards.

'Yeah…?'

'Well, most of those… connections involve you.' He explained.

Her heart galloped in her chest.

'Actually, all of them.' Kal corrected. 'It only happens with you.'

Both Clark and Lois frowned at that.

'We don't know…' Clark tried but Kal interrupted with an annoyed tone:

'Did you get any feeling last night when I left you two at Chloe's apartment?'

After a beat he added:

'Anything coming from me?'

'No.' Clark denied with a furrowed brow.

Lois eyed Kal suspiciously. What was he getting at?

'When I stormed out I went to a club.' He began tentatively, gaze fixed on Lois. 'There was this girl…'

He could see the change in her expression. It was fleeting and he couldn't quite read it, but he could have sworn he saw a hint of hurt in her face before it was abruptly replaced by a cool and unphased demeanour.

'She and I…'

Clark's eyes bugged out.

There it was again, in the corner of her eyes… that pain that broke out a panicked regret in him.

'No-nothing happened! I swear!' He quickly tried to reassure her.

Kal was stuttering! Clark was shocked. Kal never stuttered.

He looked at Lois to find her with a blank look, the front of detachment slipping back on.

'Nothing happened, Lois! I mean, we kissed but that's all.'

Kal was actually nervous.

'You can kiss whoever you want. It's none of my business.' Lois said nonchalantly walking away from them as she tried hard to mask the dull ache of betrayal.

Kal's head dropped in defeat.

'So, you and this girl…' Clark uttered.

'Yes, and did you pick up on anything?' Kal questioned ignoring the sting inside.

'Nothing.'

'In the meantime I was picking up on a few things coming from you…' Kal sent an accusing glare to both Lois and Clark.

'Oh, don't you dare!' Lois snapped, losing her feeble grip on self control. 'I wasn't the one smooching around with some skanky slut in just met at a club.'

'No, you were just making out with Clark.' Kal shot back angrily.

'He's you!' She yelled pointing at Clark.

'Technically.'

'No, not technically! You' She pointed at Clark. 'And you.' Then Kal. 'Same person. So _I _didn't cheat!'

The three of them froze at her outburst. She anxiously back peddled:

'I mean… Not that you cheated, cause we're not… You and I…' She looked at Clark. 'I mean, you and I, and… um… and you…' She brought her hand to her throbbing temple. 'Oh god, I feel like my head is going to explode.' She groaned.

Shaking it off, she stood up straight.

'Can we just get back on track here? So, you only feel this connection when…'

'…when it involves you, Lois.' Clark finished her sentence.

'And it's not just when we get… physical.' Kal said awkwardly. 'When you jumped…' A powerful spasm gripped his gut at the thought.

'…in the barn, I felt Clark's fear.' He paused and looked at Clark. 'Just like he's feeling mine right now.'

Clark nodded when Lois threw him a questioning look.

'Yeah, well… but that doesn't mean that I'm the _key_ to solving this.'

'It's not just that.' Clark muttered. 'The way we act around you.'

'What about it?'

'Kal acts more like me, he's remorseful and…'

'Weak.' Kal jibed and Clark sighed.

'Yes. And I act more like him. I get angry and-'

'Confident.' Kal supplied earning frustrated groan from Clark.

'Don't you see? We're more alike when we're around you.'

'So, what?' Lois popped an eyebrow at them. 'The way to get two in one is by having you hanging out around me?'

She saw the blush take over Clark's cheeks.

'Yeah… maybe…'

'Or…' Kal intervened.

Oh, she didn't like that '_or'_…

She liked it even less when it was followed by a step he took in her direction.

'Up until now, every time we got one of those feelings, it was just one of us… feeling it.'

'Kal, where are you going with this?' Clark inquired, his heartbeat picking up speed.

'The only time we felt something at the same was when you jumped.' He recalled.

Lois' eyes snapped open.

'Are suggesting I go around jumping off cliffs so you guys can merge together? Anyone who's not in favour of suicidal jumping plan please raise their hand.'

Both Clark and Lois' spoon holding hand shot up.

'Two against one. Proposal vetoed. Next please!' She scoffed sarcastically, shovelling another generous amount of ice cream into her greedy mouth.

'I was thinking something a little less dramatic.' Kal clarified.

'Like what?'

_'Hum, this was really good ice cream.'_ She thought stuffing her face without realising she was going on a nervous eating binge.

'Well… fear wasn't the only feeling we got…'

This time, both Clark and Lois bulged their eyes at him.

He wasn't suggesting…

He drew closer to her, invading her personal space, causing her breaths to become shallow and irregular.

'There was something a lot more powerful there when we… kissed.'

He was!

'Kal…' She started, struggling to get her breathing under control. 'Are you suggesting a…'

'_Don't say it. Don't say it._' Clark mentally begged her.

'…a threesome?'

She said it! And every single muscle in Clark's body contracted instantly.

'No, no. Noooo!' He quickly cut in, shaking his head vehemently and striding up to them. 'He's not suggesting anything of the sort!' Shooting daggers at Kal he gritted: 'Are you?'

'Technically, it wouldn't be a threesome.' Kal leered and both Lois and Clark gawked at him.

Images flashed frenziedly in her mind's eye, snapshots of two sets of large hands all over her, grasping and needing her flesh, two eager mouths suckling and worrying her flushed, sweat sleeked skin, herself trapped between two hard… bodies, crushing her, pushing, heaving against hers.

Her knees literally buckled from under her and she stumbled as she lost her footing.

Two hands came out to steady her, one on each arm, one belonging to Kal the other to Clark.

The air was thick and palpable between them as they stood, paralyzed by an overwhelming current of pleasure that coursed through them.

Lois gasped when she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, a faint white glow sparkle over her right arm, just where Clark's fingers kept a protective hold on her. Her gaze darted left to her other limb and to her astonishment she found the same brightness irradiating from Kal's hand.

She jolted back abruptly breaking contact with both of them - the light vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared.

'What. The hell. Was that?' She said between desperate pants.

She felt like her heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest.

Clark and Kal just stared wide eyed at each other and back at her.

'Tell me that was just another one your _special_ skills. Tell me you guys have handy glow in the dark powers.' She spoke hastily, her voice reeking of fear and uncertainty.

The seconds dragged by at a snail's pace until Kal regained the ability to speak and muttered weakly:

'No.'

'Well, not until now. Maybe it's a new thing we've developed, like the breath thing.' Clark tried hard to find an explanation that would suit him.

Kal rolled his eyes at him.

'Yeah, yeah, like the breath thing.' Lois quickly jumped on the denial bandwagon. Looking back at Clark she wrinkled her nose at him: 'What breath thing?'

'We can blow really cold and powerful air.' Clark explained hastily.

'Powerful like '_I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in_'?' She frowned up at him.

She was just glad they'd managed to change the subject.

'Yeah.' Clark shrugged at her.

'That's… odd.' She mused.

'That was not a new power and we all know it!' Kal growled impatiently getting Clark and Lois's attention. 'We all know what that was. It was the same during the split, remember the bright light?'

'Actually, I don't.' Lois piped up.

'But Clark does, don't you?'

He nodded reluctantly.

'So I was right.' Kal concluded arrogantly.

'Forget it. We are not having a threesome!' Clark stated curtly.

Lois repressed the urge to pout and simply nodded her agreement with Clark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 25**

'So then what do you suggest we do?' Kal sneered at Clark, arms defiantly crossed over his chest.

'I don't know. We'll think of something.'

Lois, on her part, went back to desperately shovelling ice cream into her mouth. At least that way she wouldn't feel so guilty about contributing to the looming silence that was once again building around them.

'Any bright ideas yet?' Kal retorted after a long pause.

'Don't push me. I'm thinking.'

'You think too much.' Kal complained under his breath.

'And you don't think enough.'

Lois jumped in:

'Don't start that. It's getting old.' Sighing, she dunked her spoon into the carton. 'Look, I'm tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night and I'm exhausted. How about we all just go to bed?'

'That's what I suggested.' Kal leered with a devious smirk.

Lois gulped down her ice cream while Clark snapped at him:

'Will you just drop it already? It's not happening!'

Kal shrugged and mumbled:

'Fine.'

'Lois, you take my bedroom. Kal and I will take my mom's.'

Lois nodded her agreement and putting the half empty carton back in the freezer she hastily mumbled her goodnights and dashed up the stairs.

The moment she was out of hearing range Clark pinned Kal with his gaze.

'What the hell's wrong with you? How could you suggest that?!'

'Like you weren't thinking it?'

'No, I wasn't.'

'Yeah, right.'

'Not everyone has their mind permanently buried in the gutter.'

'Well, whatever your solution to this is you better come up with it fast. I think our x-ray vision is going.'

'What do you mean?'

'Try using yours.' Kal replied.

A bit confused, Clark focused his stare on the refrigerator and, as expected, he was able to see straight through it, the contents of the large metallic box becoming clear to him - milk carton, eggs, some cheese and ham…

'It works fine.'

'Just hold it for a while.'

Clark sighed, but did as he was asked.

His heart skipped a beat when, after about seven seconds, his vision unwillingly returned back to normal. He tried again and this time he was able to hold it for less than five seconds.

Kal was right.

Lois paced around the room, her hand in her mouth, her nails between her teeth.

Great, now they had her biting her nails.

Exhaling sharply she plopped on the bed, the mattress bounced a few times when she let her heavy head drop limply. She stared at the ceiling, completely aware of the annoying fact that no matter how tired she was she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Kal fought against the harsh gaps his lungs were demanding after super speeding around the room for a couple of minutes.

'Speeds going too.' He uttered between pants.

Clark gulped against his constricted throat as he felt the energy draining from him.

'We're running out of time.' Kal said grimly, feeling the same strange weight on his chest.

When Clark failed to reply he asked:

'Did you hear me?'

He was left once again without a response as Clark struggled to think of something.

'Clark!'

That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he finally looked up at his counterpart.

'We need to do something or...'

Clark just stood there, looking at Kal whose patient was wearing thin.

'It's happening...' The fear filtered into Kal's low voice.

'What's happening?'

The two turned to see Lois at the bottom of the staircase.

'Lois, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to bed.' Clark questioned trying to keep the alarm from his tone, but failing.

'I forgot my purse.' She answered offhandedly, repeating: 'What's happening?'

Clark dropped his gaze as he lied:

'Um... Nothing we're just-'

'Dying.' Kal cut him off impatiently.

Clark shot him a dirty look.

Lois' eyes widened in horror and she stepped into the kitchen to join the two.

'You're what?!'

'We're dying.' Kal reiterated crossing his arms over his chest.

'We're not dying!' Clark shot.

Lois' stare demanded an explanation from him.

'Our powers... they're...' For lack of a better euphemism he chose: '...fading. It doesn't mean we're dying.'

Realising she wasn't going to get a straight answer from Clark she turned to Kal:

'What do you mean they're fading?'

'It's not just the powers. We're growing weak.' He explained.

She turned back to Clark, her eyes pleading for him to be honest with her.

'Lois, we're fine. We still have time.' Clark tried to calm her, but he could hear her heartbeat gradually pick up speed.

He knew he was a terrible liar and even if he wasn't, Lois knew him well enough to know better.

'You don't look fine.' She said, taking in their complexion.

It had grown paler since she'd seen them five minutes ago. It was a faint difference but it was there and it sent her mind into chaos as panic took over.

'We have to do something. Now!' Kal spoke up.

'I know that!' Clark growled leaning on the kitchen counter. 'I'm thinking.'

The seconds ticked away dauntingly until Kal jibbed:

'You done thinking?'

'Shut up!' Clark yelled, his fist slamming into the counter.

The few remaining cabinets over his head screeched at the impact but Kal and Clark ignored it, their eyes darting toward the counter. On a normal occasion it would have split in two like a toothpick, instead it remained unaltered while Clark kneaded his now aching knuckles.

'What?' Lois inquired catching the exchange between the two.

'You still think we're fine, farm boy?' Kal's snide was low and harsh.

Clark didn't respond, keeping his eyes on his injured hand.

Kal began impatiently:

'We need-'

He stopped in mid sentence when suddenly the cabinets above Clark's head gave away. The sound of wood cracking reached Clark's ears and he instinctively jumped forward. He tried to use his super speed but was shocked when he realised he was moving at normal speed.

Even so he managed to avoid most of the debris that came crashing down when the contents of the cabinets spilled onto the floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and his agonizing howl filled the room as the top corner of one of the falling doors struck his left shoulder.

'Clark!'

He was barely aware of Lois' scream as the sharp wood trailed a ruthless path down his arm, digging in and dragging fabric and skin along with it.

The pain was overwhelming and his vision became glassy and unfocused as his brain strained under the sensory overload. For a second he thought he'd pass out. But he didn't.

Blinking a couple of times, his sight cleared and he became aware of the fact that he was now on his knees on the tiled floor, Lois and Kal crouched at his side.

'Oh my God! Clark.'

He could hear her. Her hands hovered over his arm as she struggled with what to do.

'Are you ok?' Kal asked.

He tried to move, but quickly regretted it as a lacerating pain tore its way up his arm straight to his spinal cord.

After a couple of minutes, With Kal's help, Clark managed to drag himself to the couch.

'Oh, God! You're bleeding.' Lois noted in panic when she saw the growing red stain spreading over the fabric of his shirt.

'Are you ok?' Lois repeated Kal's question and this time Clark was able to nod. 'Are you sure?'

Another nod.

'I'll get the first aid kit.' She announced rushing over to the bathroom.

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she picked up the small box from under the skin.

She was back in the living room in less than ten seconds to find Clark and Kal standing toe to toe glaring at each other.

'We're running out of time.' Kal gritted between clenched teeth.

'We are not doing that! And that's final!' Clark shouted back in his face.

Lois could see he was struggling to keep from falling, his balance thrown by the sting coming from his shoulder.

'You know that this is-'

'We are not doing it!' Clark's voice broke down and he dropped to the couch, worn out from the strain.

Lois' heart drummed erratically in her chest as she walked fully into the room.

'You are an idiot! We're going to die because you-'

'Kal!'

His attention turned to Lois.

She swallowed dryly and she spoke calmly:

'Go outside.'

Kal didn't budge.

'You need to cool off. Just go.'

They held each other's stare for a few moments before Kal shook his head and relented:

'Fine.'

With large steps he crossed the littered kitchen toward the back door.

Lois jolted at the loud bang as it slammed shut behind her.

Taking a deep breath she came to sit next to Clark.

His head was hanging low, his breathing becoming fast and laboured when she reached for the large tear on his sleeve to inspect his wound.

'Take it off.' She commanded.

He began to shed the fabric and hissed as the sharp ache pierced through him.

'Here, let me help.' She uttered.

**Chapter 26**

Her shaky fingers on the buttons of his shirt spoiled her attempt to appear cool and collected.

Trying hard to keep her hands steady she proceeded to pull the blood soaked fabric off of him while he cringed.

She ignored the little flutter in her belly as her actions revelled more and more of his bare torso.

She was bad. How could she be thinking about how yummy his chest looked when he was injured like that?

However, all improper thoughts abandoned her mind when she finally saw the large gash running from his shoulder down the side of his arm.

Nausea weaved around Clark's head when he took in the extent of his wound.

This was going to hurt like hell.

Silently, Lois went about tending to his cut.

She saw his facial muscles contract, his jaw setting tightly as she tentatively dabbed the wet cotton over the abrasion.

'Sorry.' She muttered apologetically and he gave her a warm look.

His eyes remained focused on her face as she worked on him tenderly.

Even though she was trying to hide it, he could see the tension in her.

'It's going to be alright, Lois.' He reassured her.

'Uh-huh, I know.' She replied a little too quickly keeping her gaze on what she was doing, unable to look at him and maintain her facade of bravery at the same time.

The truth was she was scared.

When she was done cleaning and disinfecting the large gash, she picked up a roll of gaze and began wrapping his arm.

'It's going to be just fine.' She said with fake enthusiasm.

Her lips pressed together for a plastic and closed smile.

But her betraying hands continued to tremble frenziedly as she became growingly frustrated with her lack of skill in the art of bandaging.

She let out an exasperated growl, sweeping away the sheen of sweat covering her forehead with the back of her hand.

'I suck at this!' She half pouted and Clark smiled.

'You're doing fine.'

'A regular Florence Nightingale. That's me!' She mocked when she was done.

Her nose wrinkled when she saw her finished work, so did Clark's.

She wasn't kidding when she said she sucked at this.

Catching his look, she quickly reached for the edge of the dressing and began unwrapping it again.

'I can do this better.' She explained before he could ask.

'It was ok. You don't have to...'

He trailed off when he realised he wasn't going to be able to dissuade her and settled for watching her.

Concentrated in her self imposed task, she nibbled at the corner of her lips and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

She looked gorgeous when she did that.

More than gorgeous. She looked...

_'Don't go there!'_ Clark mentally scolded himself and dropped his gaze awkwardly.

He tried to ignore the feel of her skin as she manoeuvred his arm around so she could wrap it.

Her fingers felt warm and smooth against his tender flesh. She really needed to hurry with this.

'Lois, it's fine. Just-'

'No! I can do this.' She cut him off as she continued stubbornly.

He closed his eyes and willed his body to focus on the pain and nothing else. Not her wandering hands, or the way her knee was pushed up against his, the balmy air that rushed over his forearm every time she exhaled or...

_'Just hurry up, please!_' He begged her in his mind.

As if she had heard him her hands dropped to her lap limply, the intimate contact broken abruptly.

'I can't do this!' She suddenly blurted.

'Of course you can. See, it's holding.' Clark tried to cheer her up.

'I'm not talking about that.'

She sounded frustrated and scared.

'What-'

'I can't just pretend like everything's fine.'

Her eyes were large, her brows furrowed.

He opened his mouth to speak but she wouldn't let him.

'I've seen you being thrown clear across a room, crashing into _solid_ object. Twice! And you just got up like nothing happened. And now a cabinet falls and suddenly you've got a monster gash in your arm.'

'Lois-'

'Stop it, Clark!' The fear had quickly morphed into anger and a desperate need to do something. 'Stop acting like every thing's just fine cause I know it's not.'

He knew where this was going and he didn't want to deal with that right now so he got up to put some distance between them, coming around the couch.

But Lois didn't let up and she was standing next to him in a heartbeat.

'It's the only way!'

She was in his face, challenging him.

He back peddled until his thighs hit something and he found himself sandwiched between the back of the couch and a very adamant Lois.

'Clark!'

'Lois, I'm not doing that!'

'Why not?' She yelled.

His eyes widened at her.

'I'm not going to use you like that!'

The two were now shouting at each other.

'It's the only thing that might work!'

'I don't care!'

'I do!' She snapped. 'I'm not just going to sit and watch while you die!'

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to get his bearings. Regaining control over his outburst he spoke in a low voice:

'I'm not going to die.'

She stared up at him defiantly as ever, her fiery eyes sparking with an intense range of emotions.

He gulped when she took a step and her shirt brushed up against him, making him uncomfortably aware of his current state of under.

His breathing came to a halt when her hands pressed up against his chest, her face, her mouth an inch from his.

_'Oh, god no.'_ He thought, his gut clenching powerfully as his body reacted to her closeness.

She was leaning closer and he felt his determination wavering. With his last thread of resolve he somehow managed to slide along the back of the couch away from her alluring presence.

She made an attempt to trap him again but he shook his head and mumbled weakly:

'No.'

After a beat:

'Ok.' She exhaled, coming around to stand in front of him.

Clark's shoulders dropped as he relaxed.

'I-I'll just go upstairs to get-'

And then her fingers were on the buttons of her shirt.

Clark's eyebrows shot up high on his forehead in shock and he inched closer to the couch as she popped one button after the other; a peek of black lace grabbing his attention.

'Lo-Lois, wha-what are you doing?' His voice was hoarse and strained.

She didn't answer him.

'Lois! Wait, no! Lois!'

His desperate hands clumsily alternated between gripping the couch and releasing it

He followed the light blue piece of clothing as it was dismissively throw to the floor. When he looked up his eyes immediately zoomed in on the black bra covering Lois' chest.

_'Stop staring at them, stop staring at them.'_ The mantra didn't seem to be working.

He just stood there, pushing back against the couch, his fingers digging into it as he gawked at her.

Lois' next move seemed to spring him into action. When her arms reached for the back clasp of her bra he jolted and grabbed them.

His mechanical reaction had proven to be a treacherous one rendering them in an unplanned embrace. Her hands were on the clasp, his on her wrists, his arms effectively wrapped around her, her chest was flush against his, her mouth... so close.

She shifted ever so faintly causing her pelvis to rub up against his.

She could see the pleasure it elicited in him by the way his eyes became foggy, his lids falling half closed.

'Lois...'

God, he sounded so needy.

Her reply came from her thighs as she pushed against him.

'Wait... we... we can't do this... Kal's gonna...'

But then again that was her plan, wasn't it?

'Lois... please... don't...'

He pleaded with his eyes.

'If this is the only way...'

'There has to be something else.'

'What if there isn't?' Lois breathed, her gaze dropping to his mouth for a second before meeting his once more as she uttered: 'I don't want to lose you.'

The fear flickered in her face.

'You're not going to lose me.' He tried to sound convincing, but failed.

'Not if we do this and it works.'

'I'm not going to do that to you. I don't...' He paused.

This was really hard.

'I can't.'

'Yes, you can.' She insisted.

Another push of her hips. And another gulp from Clark.

She could feel the involuntary movement in his crotch and soon a thick hard line was pressing into her.

His mouth hovered over hers, their hasty pants melting together as she continued to rub herself up against his cock.

'God, Lois...' He groaned throatily. '...don't do that...'

With a racing heart she defied him and did it again.

'Lois... please... ah...'

And again. And…

He lost it.

His mouth came crashing upon hers, greedy, hard, pulling at her lips, sucking at them while his hands released her wrists to grasp her waist, gruffly jerking her closer to him, forcing her to arch her back; which she did, gladly. Her own mouth reacted with the same need and passion as their kiss deepened and tongues came into play.

They moved urgently against the other's body, thrusting, heaving, groaning and gasping in an intoxicating combination of lust and fear.

They were so immersed in their battle for dominance, they failed to notice when Kal walked into the house.

He breathed heavily as the sensations raged in him, a mixture of anger and overwhelming pleasure creating a suffocating assault on his mind.

He watched from afar as Clark's mouth worried Lois' neck, her head lolling back while her nails dragged down his bare back.

Her heart stopped when, between slitting eyes, she caught a glimpse of Kal.

**Chapter 27**

Without saying a word Kal walked fully into the living room.

Clark felt the Lois' muscles contract beneath his fingers; her body went completely stiff, her nails stopped on his lower back.

Something was up.

Reluctantly, his mouth abandoned her neck and he looked up to see Kal glaring at them.

'I guess you changed your mind.' Kal's eyes dropped suggestively to the forgotten shirt on the floor.

Clark was still panting when he gently pushed Lois away from him.

'No, I haven't.'

'Could have fooled me.' He shot back raising an eyebrow at him.

'It was a mistake.'

'Yeah, you and your mistakes.' He jibbed in disgust.

Clark stood up to his full height and Lois could feel the immediate tension between the two.

'We are not starting this again.' She intervened.

'I didn't start anything. I was outside, cooling off, remember?'

The accusation was evident in his voice.

She ran her hand over her face, dragging it along her hair and pushing away her bangs.

_'Think, think, think.'_

'I'm going upstairs.' Clark announced suddenly.

Her hand on his chest halted him.

'You're not going anywhere. The three of us are going to sit down and figure this out.' She ordered.

'Lois...'

'No! Now, think!'

'That's all I've been doing.' Clark protested.

'I don't think that's _all_ you've been doing, pal.'

Lois shot Kal a dirty look.

'Not helping.'

'I never do.' Kal retorted unable to hide the hurt.

Lois felt a pang of guilt.

'I'm sorry...' She muttered.

'It's ok. I'm used to it by now.' The arrogance returned to his tone.

_'Great!'_

The silence spread between them once again.

Feeling the seconds tick away Lois turned to Clark.

'Maybe we don't have to... I mean, before all you guys did was touch my arm and it started to work...'

'No.' Clark's reply was low and adamant.

Kal rolled his eyes at him.

'You're such a prude.'

'It's not a matter of being a prude. I'm not going to use her like that.'

'A minute ago you were ready to go to town.'

Anger sparked in him and he threateningly strode towards Kal.

'It was a mistake. It's not going to happen again.' He gritted in his face.

Lois watched the two have their umpteenth glaring contest. God, they were stubborn! It was like one step forward, two steps back with them.

They were never going to solve this. They were going to fight and bicker until both of them were- No!

Without thinking she pushed her body between the two men and faced Clark.

'Kiss me.'

Both Clark and Kal were shocked by her sudden request.

'What?' Clark choked out.

'Kiss me.' She repeated staring up at him.

'No, I can't.'

'It's just a kiss.'

'I'm not going to-'

Her mouth was on his, cutting him off, her hands locking on the crooks of his neck and forcing him to stand still while her lips moved over his in earnest.

He went completely solid for a second, his mind yelling at him to push her away, but his body urging him to respond.

The tug of wills carried on and he remained paralyzed.

He wasn't the only one though.

Kal just stared, wide eyed as Lois continued to tempt Clark.

_'I can't do this. Not like this.' _Clark kept telling himself as she continued to move provocatively against him.

But his treacherous body betrayed him.

Kal could feel the heat rising in him and yet he remained still.

Why wasn't he moving? And what was this nagging feeling constricting his chest? Guilt?

Gathering all his willpower, Clark was barely able to pull away from her.

'Not like this.' He gasped against her mouth.

'Clark, please... just keep your eyes on me.' She begged him, brushing her lips over his while one of her hands dropped and reached back to find Kal's.

She intertwined her fingers with his and tugged him gently towards her until his body was pressing up against her.

She brought his arm around her waist and rested his palm flat on her naked stomach.

'We'll just kiss...' Lois promised Clark both with her words and her eyes before kissing him fully.

Kal's lids fell heavily at the new wave of pleasure coming from his counterpart.

Lois' grip on Clark tightened as she inched closer, rising on the tip of her toes to gain better access to his mouth which still refused to open up for her. She nibbled and sucked at his lips, urging him on.

Like she'd done before, she pushed her pelvis against his and she could tell his resolve was crumbling when he let out a throaty groan.

She seized the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside.

God, she tasted so good!

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but before he knew it, he was responding to her, his tongue pushing against hers. His clumsy hands landed on her hips and pulled her in closer.

Kal let out a protesting growl when she moved away from him and he quickly closed the gap between them once more.

Lois' mind was whirling, her heart racing as she found herself trapped between two hard bodies.

She mewled into Clark's mouth when she felt Kal's lips on her shoulder, his fingers delving into the back of her head so he could push her hair out of the way as he began trailing hot, open mouth kisses along her scalding skin until he reached that stop behind her ear.

That spot would be the death of her.

Instinctively, she arched her back, pushing her chest up against Clark's while her ass pressed into Kal's crotch.

As a result, his hand pawed desperately at her belly, hauling her closer.

Clark gasped, tearing his mouth away from Lois so he could draw harsh gulps of air into his suffocating lungs.

The feeling was overwhelming. Dealing with his own sensations when he was with Lois was hard enough, but having to do that while Kal's own pleasure bounced off of him was impossible.

His eyes snapped open under the powerful chaos breaking out inside of him.

What he saw stunned him - he was glowing, literally. So was Kal.

Her mind was so overloaded by the onslaught of emotions she didn't even notice when it started happening.

All she knew was that Clark wasn't kissing her anymore and that was bad.

She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by light. It was like a sheet of brightness, wrapped around her.

Her wide gaze met Clark's.

It was working!

But Lois and Clark's intimate exchange was cut short when Kal's hand forced her to turn her head towards him, his mouth demanding attention from hers.

To her surprise, he kissed her gently, giving her time to respond in kind, which she did but not before sliding her hand behind Clark's head and pulling him into the crook of her neck.

She relaxed when she felt his lips sweeping across her collarbone, his tongue darting out for a series of tempting licks.

Her hips shifted and two masculine groans reverberated in the room.

Lois was shocked when she felt Clark's teeth biting into her shoulder, his lips earnestly suckling at her flesh, his fingers digging into her waist, while Kal continued to kiss her softly, tenderly, his thumb drawing lazy circles over her stomach.

She tried to think, but all she achieved was a series of disconnected thoughts, jumbled, confused.

They switched? Was this a result of...?

The three moved in unison, gliding, pushing against each other, completely unaware of the pulsating light that now engulfed them.

Everything became muddled and hazy when Clark's mouth found that small patch of skin behind her ear and began worrying it with his tongue; her hand fisted in his hair and she rubbed herself against him. She could feel the contours of cock, hard, solid poking at through the confining denim.

Behind her, she felt the same hard line pressing into her cheeks.

Her hand, which had been resting over Kal's, on her belly, moved around to clasp at his ass.

In one fluid move she shoved her pelvis into Clark's and yanked Kal closer.

'Oh, god...'

'Lois…'

She heard them mumble simultaneously.

It was the last thing she was aware of before everything went blank.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 28**

Her head throbbed agonizingly, the hammering pulsation in her temples made her scrunch up her facial muscles as awareness seeped in and she began to move.

The faint light coming from the lamp next to the couch seemed blinding when her heavy lids began to open. She blinked a couple of times, trying to focus her blurry vision at the same time as she adjusted to the brightness.

Slowly, the memories filtered into her muddled mind.

Clark!

Opening her eyes fully she found that she was lying on the floor, behind the couch, surrounded by clothes. Her gaze wandered over the two pairs of jeans, one blue, one black, two sets of shoes, socks, a t-shirt and one single pair of underwear. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood soaked bandage discarded in the middle of the mess.

There was no sign of Clark or Kal.

Panic gripped her.

'Cla-' She choked, her voice was groggy.

Swallowing dryly, she rose on her knees and called out again:

'Clark!'

There was no reply.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god! Clark!' She was yelling now, tone strained and worried.

Crawling and stumbling onto her feet she paused for a second when the blood drained from her head, her sight becoming foggy once more.

After a moment of pause, she began frantically scanning the room.

Her heart stopped when she saw him laying face down on the floor, in front of the couch.

She was kneeling beside him in under a second.

'Oh, god! Clark! Clark, wake up!'

Her hand moved frenziedly over his dishevelled hair, pushing it away from his face, willing him to move.

She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding when he finally began to stir.

'Clark, can you hear me?' She asked, gently brushing away the tousled mass of black curls.

He groaned, slitting his lids and shaking his head while he tried to get up.

That's when she noticed his arm. Gone was the large gash, replaced by his smooth, untouched skin.

'Lois...' He muttered weakly, looking up at her confused.

She looked ashen, her frantic heartbeat pounded in his ears.

'Are you ok?' He questioned, concern palpable in his tone and his large eyes as he sat up, his hands coming to touch her face.

'I should be asking you that.' She joked feebly still a bit unnerved.

He ignored her attempt to lighten the mood and repeated:

'Are you ok?'

He needed to make sure she was alright.

'I'm fine.'

Instinctively, she pressed her face up against his tender touch.

Once he was convinced he began to relax and the reality of the situation dawned on him - especially the fact that he was stark naked.

Lois noticed the change when the embarrassing shade of crimson flooded his cheeks. His hand dropped from her face as did his gaze as he clumsily shifted to cover himself.

'Right!' Lois gulped; awkwardness taking over as she tried to avoid looking at him.

Her eyes widened when she realised that she was lacking a particular item of clothing too - her shirt.

Ineptly she stood up to grab the first pair of jeans she laid her eyes on with one hand while picking up her shirt with the other. Turning her face away from him she outstretched her arm towards him, handing him the black denim.

'Um... Thanks.' Clark mumbled standing up, taking the clothing and quickly slipping it on.

'You're welcome.' Lois replied, buttoning up her shirt and keeping her back to him even though she was tempted to sneak a peek.

The sound of the zipper seemed booming in the silent room and for some reason it sparked a jolt of electricity through her belly.

_'Bad Lois!'_ Her mind scolded.

'Um... You can turn around now.' Clark said uncomfortably.

She did as she was told.

_'Keep your eyes on his face!_' She commanded herself, but still they settled on his chest for a second before she forced them to look up at his face.

'Um... So...' Clark started.

God, he was a nervous wreck!

'No sign of Kal.' Lois announced.

'I know.'

She frowned at that.

'You know?'

'I can tell... the difference.'

He didn't know how to explain it but something felt different. Even though he was jumpy because of the awkwardness of the situation there was this strange sense of... confidence, peace... completion.

It was a sensation that he'd rarely felt and when he had, it had been for a fleeting moment; one he never seemed to be able to grasp or hold onto.

'I guess it worked.' Lois piped up, unable to keep from filling the silence that threatened to engulf them.

'Yeah, it did.'

'Good.'

There was a pause. Too long a pause for Lois to handle.

_'Say something!'_ She commanded herself.

Clark was having the same internal struggle.

_'Don't just stand there! Speak!'_

'Yeah, good!'

_'Very smooth.'_ His mind mocked him.

'So... um...'

God, the embarrassing silence! So much to say but both remained frozen.

The fact that he was still half naked wasn't helping either. How was she supposed to think of something to say when he was standing there, barefoot, wearing nothing but an old pair of black jeans?

_'Yummy! No! Not yummy! No yumyness! Bad Lois!'_

Clark picked up on her discomfort as her gaze kept moving around erratically. It occasionally fell on his chest for a second before quickly returned to a confusing pattern of bouncing off the walls as it tried to avoid him.

'I better get dressed.' He took a uncertain step towards her, signalling the clothes that were scattered around her feet.

'Right, of course.' She said jittery back-pedalling so he could have access to the pile.

She watched as he bent over and picked up Kal's t-shirt.

Her breath hitched when he stood up and his eyes met hers.

The two stood there, a few inches of space between them, as Clark unknowingly fidgeted with the piece of white cotton.

She couldn't take it anymore; the tension of the last twenty four hours taking its toll on her. Had it really been just twenty-four hours? Not even that much.

It seemed daunting the fact that in less than a day her life had changed so drastically. Her world had been turned upside down.

She frowned inwardly when suddenly Dinah Washington's voice popped into her head, singing...

_What a difference a day makes_

_Twenty four little hours..._

Oh, she **really** needed to get out of there! Now!

If she didn't she was going to pounce on him and she'd already been a little too assertive for one day.

'Well, I better... You know...' She started walking back towards the door. '...go...'

Clark's heart sank at her words and he gripped the t-shirt a little tighter.

She was leaving? He didn't want her to leave. Why was she leaving?

'...you're probably tired and-'

'I'm not tired.' He said a little too hastily and she froze in place.

'Oh!'

She gulped once again.

God, her heart seemed like it wanted to jump out of her mouth.

_'Breathe! Breathe!'_ Her brain ordered when it began to suffer from the lack of oxygen.

'Yeah... well, but you better get some rest. It was... um...' The words refused to come to her.

_'Stupid brain!'_

'You-you should get some rest.' She was nodding like an idiot with a plastic smile on her face and her eyebrows high on her forehead.

'I'll see you...'

_'What was the word? The word for the day after today? Not yesterday... the day after... um... think, think. Stupid words!'_

She resumed her back-paddling, nearly falling on her ass when she stumbled over her own feet.

'Tomorrow!' She exclaimed like a little school girl who has just gotten the answer to the question posed by the teacher. Toning down her initial enthusiasm she continued: 'I-I'll see you tomorrow. After you've... um... rested and...' She furrowed her brow; she was making an ass of herself. Stuttering and staggering in her stride towards the kitchen door. '... tomorrow...'

Great, now that was the only word she could think of!

She was so enthralled in her self-chastising she was shocked when she looked up and found Clark standing in front of her.

His hand was on her arm.

Oh god, he was touching her!

She clenched her jaws in an attempt to keep from swallowing. There had been enough gulping for a two minute conversation from hell.

'Stay.' His voice was just as tense as hers.

'Stay?'

'Yes, I want you to stay.'

He stared down at her with large, glassy eyes and she gulped. Again.

She was shocked when she heard herself whisper:

'Ok.'

**Chapter 29**

She nearly melted, her knees threatening to buckle when his lips shyly spread for a small smile.

_'Don't gulp, don't gulp! Get a grip!' _Her brain shouted at her jolting her out of her daze.

Putting on the best witty and poised facade she confidently strutted into the kitchen, past Clark, all the while praying that her knees would hold.

'We really should get started cleaning this mess. Your mom's coming home tomorrow and-'

Before she was able to complete her sentence she felt a cold breeze whoosh past her, blowing away her hair and the next thing she knew all the cutlery was neatly placed next to the sink and the broken pieces of cabinets staked up with the rest of the shattered wood in the dinning room.

Clark stood in front of her, still shirtless dusting off his hands as he announced:

'Done.'

'Oh! Right... super speed. That's... uh... handy.'

'What now? Think, think. God, please don't look at me like that.'

The knees started to weaken once more.

She was really starting to hate this new effect he had on her. And he kept looking at her with those doe-eyes. And still shirtless.

_'Don't stare!'_

Her facial muscles tightly pulled her lips into a forced smile while she desperately tried to keep her eyes from wandering over his bare chest, her eyebrows raising high on her forehead from the effort as she shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, bringing her shoulders together.

The silence threatened to overwhelm them when she suddenly jolted up.

'Chloe! We should call her and tell her everything's ok. Crisis is averted.'

She was making her way to her purse which lay on the couch, forgotten, when she heard him say:

'We don't have to call her now.'

'Oh, we really should.' Lois nodded emphatically, rummaging through the contents of her purse in search of her phone.

This was good. It gave her something to do. As long as she was busy looking for her phone she wasn't gawking at him like an idiot.

_'Good, very good!'_

'Where is it? I swear they keep making these things smaller and smaller on purpose, so you'll lose them and have to buy a new cell phone.' She was babbling and she knew it. It only served to make her even more nervous. 'I should write an article about it.'

Why was she so nervous? This was Smallville, regular, goody-two-shoes, normal... well, not so normal now, considering the whole alien thing… And the super powers... And maybe she shouldn't call him Smallville anymore.

Her internal ramblings were cut short when a large hand settled over her frantic one and halted her movements.

She looked up to meet his gaze.

She frowned when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

'Lois, it's ok if you feel weirded out.' He muttered hesitantly.

'Huh?' Her mind was having trouble processing what he was saying as he kept his hand over hers.

'It's ok to feel nervous about-'

'I'm not nervous!' She jerked away from him breaking the intimate contact. 'Who said I'm nervous? I'm not nervous.'

Ok that hadn't come out right.

He rolled his eyes at her.

'You're heart's going a mile a minute, you're breathing like you just ran a marathon and you're rambling.'

'I always ramble.' She countered.

'Yes, when you're nervous.'

'Yeah, well... I'm not.' She replied haughtily.

She could feel the old smug Lois Lane kicking in.

'Why would I be nervous?' She inquired with a blasé attitude.

Clark's shoulders dropped as he uttered:

'Because you know what I am.'

'Huh?' She repeated.

He'd lost her there.

He exhaled sharply. She was going to make him say it out loud.

'That-I'm-an-alien.' He said in one breath.

He was confused by her response as she visibly relaxed and let out a deep sigh of relief.

'Oh, you think I'm nervous because of that.' She caught herself. 'Not that I'm nervous. I never said I was nervous. Cause I don't do nervous.'

He watched her from under a creased brow. If it wasn't because of that, why was she going into another incoherent jabber fit?

The wheels in his head seemed to actually screech loudly as they slowly turned while she continued:

'I'm calm, calm and collected. I'm fine. Nope, not nervous.'

'_And you're babbling again. Perfect!'_

She inhaled sharply after the long rant and hopped that he would just drop the subject.

Clark kept gawking at her like she'd grown a second head while she anxiously fidgeted with her purse.

'Not one bit nervous.' She repeated for the umpteenth time filling the silence.

And then it clicked and she saw the realisation mirrored in his face as his eyes grew large and his lips parted slightly - she was nervous because of him; because of them.

'What?!' She snapped after a long pause.

It was time to test his theory. Building up the courage that was needed, he closed the small gap between them which was now reduced to the space occupied by her purse.

The next '_what'_ that came out of her mouth was a little less assertive and partially choked when she noticed the glint in his eyes, Kal's confidence surfacing.

His heart raced, matching her irregular rhythm as he took the purse from her hands and dropped it on the couch.

She drew shallow and quick pants as he eliminated the distance that separated them, forcing her to crane up so she could keep her eyes on him face.

Her strong reaction only served to confirm his theory causing the butterflies to break out in his gut.

'You're nervous.' His voice was low and little husky.

'No, I'm not.' She insisted, standing her ground when he reached for her arm once again.

His fingers traced a lazy pattern over her sleeve.

'You're gasping.'

'That's cause you're hogging all the oxygen.' She retorted with her chin raised high.

She wasn't going to back down and she was doing a pretty good job at sounding unphased until he leaned in letting his mouth hover over hers.

'Clark...' She swallowed; his eyes were fixed on her lips.

'Yes...' He breathed.

'What are you doing?' She questioned paralyzed.

'I'm going to kiss you.' He answered truthfully.

'Oh... OK.'

His lips finally brushed up against hers and her body went on autopilot.

Within a second their arms were wrapped around each other, their mouths fused in a desperate, suffocating kiss.

Lois' hands delved into the curls in the back of his head, pulling him in as she crawled up his body, raising on her toes and pressing against him.

Their hands moved chaotically over the other's body, pawing and tugging as they tumbled onto the couch in a big heap.

She parted her legs so he could nestle between them, his fingers digging into her right hip, hauling her towards him and she could feel him hardened against her inner thigh.

Oh, she definitely shouldn't call him Smallville anymore!

**Chapter 30**

His mouth continued to assault hers, their tongues battling for dominance at the same time as they struggled to keep breathing.

Clark tore his lips from hers when her hand slipped between their bodies to hook at the fastening of his jeans.

His stared down at her as he realised what was about to happen.

But all the doubts and questions that invaded his mind evaporated when she popped the top button and the zipper came undone under the pressure the growing bulge in his crotch was creating.

His shaky fingers glided over the opening of her shirt and after a long and painful wait the fabric parted to reveal her lace covered breasts and her taut stomach.

He propped himself on his right elbow, giving her the needed space so she could rid herself of her shirt before lying back down.

His lids fell closed when her hand snaked into his jeans and she wrapped her fingers around him.

He wanted to take his time and savour every second of this experience but the moment she began moving her hand over him that plan was shot and his mouth smashed against her as they resumed their feverish kissing.

She urgently tried to push his jeans, but they insisted on clinging to his hips. Noting her struggle, his hand came down to help her. The two tugged at the denim while they continued to kiss until the jeans were finally bunched up around his ankles. Using his feet, he toed them off.

Feeling that she was a little over dressed for the occasion, seeing as he was completely naked, he went about ridding her of her pants.

Thankfully, they were made out of soft cotton so it wasn't long before they too were discarded to the floor along with the other items.

He quickly settled back between her parted thighs.

With one hand weaved into his hair, the other roaming over his back she arched up into him, their pelvis pushing together eliciting a throaty groan from both of them as the pressure in all the right places sent a surge of pleasure through their bodies.

Her head lolled back on the arm of the couch as his warm and wet lips travelled down her chest. He nuzzled at the cup of her bra, pushing it out of the way and exposing one perked nipple to his mouth.

Locking his lips around the pebbled of flesh he suckled and lick at it, drawing circles around it, worrying it until Lois' hips were involuntarily heaving rhythmically against his.

'Ah... Clark...' She moaned when she felt his hand pulling at her panties and soon they were joining the growing pile next to the couch.

Her hand fisted into his locks and hauled him up to her mouth while his hand sneaked between her legs.

'Oh, god...' He groaned against her cheek when he felt how wet she was; the liquid coating his fingers, soaking them as they slipped between her lips, parting them.

His knuckle accidentally bumped against her clit and she jumped a little at the electric jolt it provoked.

Did she like that?

One look at her glazed eyes gave him the answer so he brought his thumb to circle the small nub.

The reaction it caused filled him with a sense of pride and he continued to massage her until she was completely breathless, her hips jolting wildly against his hand in a desperate attempt to increase the pressure.

'Clark...' She managed to tear the words from her throat. 'Your fingers...'

'What?' He asked anxiously halting his movements.

Was he doing something wrong, because she seemed to be enjoying until now.

She was shaking her head adamantly.

'No, no, no, don't stop... Please don't stop...'

God, she had been reduced to begging!

Wetting her lips she choked out when he started moving again:

'You're fingers... inside...'

He stopped again.

Unable to speak anymore, Lois' hand covered his. Keeping his thumb on her clit, she directed his middle finger to her opening, showing him what she needed.

'Oh... Ok...'

He could definitely do that.

Requiring no further instructions he drove his finger inside of her while rubbing her clit.

He pushed past the initial tension; she was tight but slick enough to allow him passage.

His eyes widened as her muscles contracted around his finger.

Catching his reaction, in her daze, she was still able to say:

'It's been a while.'

He stopped and she let out a frustrated mewl.

'A while?' He questioned against a closed throat.

'Yeah... a long one.'

Why wasn't he moving? She wanted him to move!

But he needed to know. It was stupid, but the male in him just had to know.

With his cheeks flaming he finally asked:

'You and Oliver...?'

Her face mirrored the colour in his as she bit her lower lip.

'Never... the green vigilante thing always got in the way.'

Lois and Oliver had never...? She never...?

For some reason his chest swelled and Lois narrowed her eyes at him.

'Clark!'

Her annoyed tone snapped him out of his reverie.

'This is not exactly the time for male ego boasting.' She pointedly looked down at his hand.

Oh, right.

And then his fingers moved and her lids were suddenly too heavy to keep open.

He watched in awe as her hips rose into his touch, her channel clenching around him.

The more he worked her, the tighter she got.

If he kept this up...

_'It's not going to fit.'_

As if she was reading his mind, her guiding hand was on his once more, urging him to add another finger.

He was surprised to find that, with some effort he was able to slip his index finger inside and instead of hurting her it was making her mewl in that delicious way that drove him insane.

Feeling bolder, he allowed himself to explore, sliding further and further into her until he was bumping against the entrance of her womb.

Spreading his fingers gently apart, he fingered her velvety walls.

She was panting erratically, moaning some incoherent babble. Something about going left?

Looking down he noticed that, in fact, her hips were currently not only pushing up but also slightly to his right.

It dawned on him what she was asking and diligently he moved his fingers to the left and was rewarded a powerful spasm of her muscles along with a grunted: 'Oh, that's it!' from Lois.

He watched wide eyed as she moved more forcefully against him, shoving upwards and chanting.

'Oh, god, oh, god...'

Unable to restrain himself, his mouth returned to her neck, nibbling at first and then biting a little harder.

Her nails clawed at his back, encouraging him, while her own lips sucked at the skin on his shoulder.

The tension inside her built up to an overwhelming crescendo that eventually exploded and her teeth dug into his flesh, her muscles clenching strongly around his fingers as she came.

His sweat covered forehead rested on the crook of her neck until she rode out her orgasm.

When it subsided her body went limp and she let out a long breath as his fingers abandoned her.

Their eyes met and he saw she had the laziest and most pleased smile on her face. It was a new to him.

After a beat it grew into a full, toothy grin as she beamed:

'That was amazing!'

His lips pulled into a shy smile of his own and she craned up to capture them.

Her legs snaked around his hips, pulling him towards her.

He gasped when her action aligned his cock with her dripping entrance.

'Um... Lois...'

This was awkward. How was he going to say it?

'We...'

'It's ok. I'm on the pill.' She informed him promptly.

Well, that was good to know, but it wasn't exactly what he'd been hinting at.

He knew he had unusually large fingers, but they didn't even come close to... other parts of his anatomy.

It had been hard enough to slip them inside of her. How was _it_ supposed to fit?

She, however, seemed to be oblivious to his conundrum as she sensually moved beneath him, teasing him with her hips, her lips on his throat.

As a result, his pelvis unwillingly thrust forward and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the tension he encountered.

'God!' It was his turn to grunt.

She was so thigh, wet and scalding.

He needed to stop in order to reign in the powerful wave of pleasure that hit him.

That course of action didn't bode well with Lois though as she shifted beneath him, raising up off the couch, her heels digging into the back of his thighs trying to pull him in.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, his eyes dropping to her chest. She was still wearing her bra; her left nipple was peeking over the black lace.

He needed to distract her. His mouth seized the rosy bit of flesh and he began sluggishly circling it as his hand weaselled under her back to take hold of the clasp.

Recognizing his intentions, Lois propped herself up on one elbow to aid him in his task. Thankfully for Clark, that forced her to lower her hips.

After a few moments the clasp came undone and she quickly disposed of the bra.

His tongue licked, his lips suckled greedily at one breast, while his hand came up to kneed its twin as he returned to the space between her thighs.

Lois couldn't take it anymore.

Anxiously, she manoeuvred herself until he was positioned at her opening. Without warning she thrust upwards and he entered her partially.

Oh, god!

'Wait, wait!' He begged her with a strained voice. 'I need...' He gasped. '...just a second.'

She nodded her agreement but it was clear that it wasn't going to last long.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring before he started moving.

Tentatively, he pulled back before pushing forward, spreading her.

He repeated the process over and over again, each time going deeper.

Lois watched him, his head pillowed on her breast, his jaws when clenched, his teeth gritted when with one final thrust he was completely inside her.

His eyes snapped open at feel of her. It felt so good.

She waited patiently, while he took his time before he resumed.

It was slow and tentative at first, but it wasn't long before he was plunging avidly into her.

Her motions matched his fervour, the two moved against each other, undulating, heaving, their thrusts becoming harder and faster.

His mouth was back on hers and their tongues mimicked the motions of their hips, shoving and pushing.

Her scream was muffled by his lips when the finally tumbled over the edge.

He broke their kiss when he felt her walls flutter around him, gripping him. He drove erratically into her a couple of times before his back arched stiffly, his mouth falling open as he came.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 31**

She could tell it was over when his muscles relax and he let his weight fall partially on her.

Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she began drawing lazy circles over his sweat covered back, slowly dragging up and down his spine.

'Um...' He hummed as a response to her actions while his hazy mind slowly drifted back to reality.

Taking in her effort to breathe properly he realised he was probably crushing her under his weight and he sluggishly flipped them around so she was lying on top of him; the couch too narrow to have them lying side by side.

Her hair cascaded over his chest as she nuzzled against it.

He watched her from behind half lidded eyes when she began slothfully trailing warm kisses along his flushed skin; his body quickly reacting to her actions, but he forced himself to remain still when he noticed her heartbeat gradually start to slow down, her breathing becoming unhurried and more even as slumber threatened to take over.

She must have been exhausted after the insane day they had had.

After a couple of minutes, even her mouth stopped moving and he could tell that sleep had won her over.

As they lay naked on the comfortable couch, the cold evening air began having its effects on her damp skin, causing it to prickle.

He really didn't want to wake her, but he needed to get her under a warm blanket.

Tentatively, he shifted, eliciting a disgruntled moan from her. He smiled, pulling her up against him. Scooping her up, he carried her upstairs.

Lying on his bed, he spooned up behind her, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist as she slept. The faint morning light filtered through his curtains to bathe her hair in shades of gold.

His nose burrowed into her thick curls and he inhaled her scent.

He'd spent almost the entire night, drifting in and out of sleep. Every time he'd wake and take in the fact that she was there with him a warm feeling would expand in his chest, a smile pull at his lips at the wonderful sensation.

Now, the sun announced the arrival of a new day and he just let himself lay there, watching her as her nose wrinkled in protest of the dawning light and she buried her face in her pillow to escape it.

Unfortunately, for him, as a result she also shifted slightly and her ass teasingly bumped back against him.

His teeth clenched as he tried desperately to rein in the sudden rush of lust that slammed into him.

He couldn't wake her up when she was sleeping so peacefully, could he?

No, he should let her sleep.

She moved again, and this time a frustrated groan escaped him. He quickly tightened his lips in an attempt to prevent further sounds that could disturb her.

Awareness slowly crept into her slumbering brain as the sunrays licked her face. Scrunching up her nose she tried to ignore it, but it was too late.

Gradually, the memories flooded her foggy mind and she smiled into the pillow.

She was probably lying on a bed, warm covers shielded her from the morning chill, and she could feel a strong, warm body spooned up against her back. Instinctively, she pushed back and corrected her previous assertion – it was a warm _male_ body, definitely!

Just to make sure, she pushed back again and was rewarded by a throaty groan near her ear.

'_Clark…'_

And he most likely thought she was still asleep.

_'Time to have a little fun.'_ The devious part of her mind decided.

Pretending to be in a deep slumber, her hand came down to cover his larger one which rested over her stomach and innocently tugged at it pulling his body flush against her.

His eyes rolled back as her actions caused his crotch to press up into her buttocks, his already hard cock straining against her cheek.

_'Oh, god…'_

Clumsily, he tried to pull back, but she kept a tight grip on his hand, preventing him from moving away from her.

This was so embarrassing. What if she woke up right now? He was going to look like a horny teenager.

He needed to-

'Ah!' He moaned when she shoved her ass into his groin again.

Her feline smile grew larger; thankfully, he was too wrapped up in his despair to notice.

This was so much fun!

Much to her surprise, he didn't budge; he remained stiff against her back, unmoving.

She had to admire his restrain.

'_Let's up the stakes.'_

He nearly choked when her supposedly sleeping hand guided his to her chest, flattening his palm against her supple breast.

She had to be kidding!

How was he supposed to keep from squeezing the soft mound?

Closing his eyes tightly he summoned all his self control to keep from acting on his desire to just…

That's when he picked up on a strange, rapid thumping sound – her heartbeat!

Craning up, he opened his eyes to find her beaming; a devious grin twisting her lips.

Letting his head drop limply on the pillow he grumbled with hooded eyes:

'You're evil…'

Her giggle filled the silence room.

'How long have you been up?'

'Long enough…' She chuckled throwing her hips into his obvious erection but this time he thrust back and his fingers gripped her breast.

It was her turn to groan when his teeth captured her earlobe and his tongue came out to sweep across the shell of her ear.

As a response, she parted her thighs and his cock slipped between them. His chest rumbled against her spine when he felt her drenched and hot against him.

'Evil…' The hoarse word was whispered into her hair and she smiled once again.

Her hips heaved against his, begging him to move, but he didn't.

She tried in vain to manoeuvre him into position, but he held back and she let out a frustrated whimper.

She tried a few more times but he dodged her attempts every single time until she was forced to issue a groggy apology:

'I'm sorry…'

'Say please.'

Taking it as a challenge she refused to abide by his request.

What she did next shocked him. As she squeezed her thighs together his cock was hard-pressed intimately against her soaping sex.

Unwillingly, his hand clenched around her breast as he fought to keep from entering her as a result of the powerful rush of pleasure that seized him.

After a beat he managed to regain control over his voice and was able to repeat:

'Say it.'

'No.' She defied him childishly continuing to clasp around him.

His fingers abandoned her breast and slid down her taut stomach, slithering between her legs.

She jolted; her back arched automatically when he found her swollen clit and began worrying it with his index finger.

Soon she was heaving against him, her pelvis moving steadily back and forth and his aching erection smoothly rubbed along her opening but exasperatingly he kept it from entered her.

Their combined breathing came in short and rasped gasps as both continued to stubbornly tease the other neither willing to compromise.

He was on the brick. All it would take was the slightest change of angle and he would be inside her.

'God, Lois… please… just say it…' He pleaded as his willpower wavered.

'No…' She insisted obstinately.

God, she was stubborn!

'Lois…' He mumbled.

He was going to go insane.

'No…'

He buried his face in her hair as he gritted his teeth from the inhuman effort it took to keep from just thrusting into her.

But he wasn't going to cave in.

No, he wasn't!

He needed to do something… now! His resolve wasn't going to last much longer. Not with her mewling huskily like that, shoving her ass against him.

No… not much longer…

With his last rational thought he got his finger to move faster… and faster until it was practically vibrating against her clit.

'Oh, god!' She cried out, throwing her head back at the amazing sensation that slammed into her under his ministrations.

The movement of her hips became irregular and frantic and she tried desperately to get him inside of her.

'Just say it… Lois… Just-'

She couldn't take it anymore!

'Please, Clark…' She finally rasped.

That was all he needed to hear before he threw caution to the wind and slammed into her from behind, burying himself in her with one sharp motion.

'Oh, god!' They both cried out in pleasure as he began to drive in and out of her at a ravenous pace.

Hastily propping himself on one elbow, he pushed her hair away and, as his other hand continued to work her clit, his hungry mouth fell on her neck. His lips sucked greedily at her tender skin, kissing and licking frantically all the while he continued to avidly push in and out of her.

Her inner muscles tightened around him, clenching him, milking him every time he pulled out only to slam back in.

The bed creaked loudly, the sound mixing with their groans and rasped cries.

'Clark…' She swallowed hard, struggling to breathe, her mind cloudy with lust. 'Faster…'

His jaw muscles clenched as his brain registered her husky request.

'Harder… Clark, harder… So… Oh… Ugh…'

Her babbling was driving him to the brick causing him to thrust uncontrollably into her.

She was unbelievably taut and wet and-

'Feels so… Jesus, Lois…'

'Clark… Don't stop… don't…'

He shook his head when his voice refused to come out.

'Oh, god, Clark, I'm coming.' She announced just before the building tension exploded and a powerful spasm took over her inner muscles.

'Ugh… Gawh…' He grunted as she clenched around him, gripping him and causing him to tumble over the edge right along with her.

His teeth sank into her shoulder, vaguely aware of his need to restrain his strength as he worked through the almost unmanageable bliss.

Eventually, she stopped shuddering as her orgasm subsided and the two collapsed droopily on the mattress almost at the same time.

After a few moments, she reluctantly turned around. He slipped out of her with a pitiful moan, but smiled when he found her facing him with a content smirk of her own.

'That is one hell of a way to wake up…' She muttered against his chest before craning her neck up and capturing his lips.

As they kissed, he flipped them over so she was lying on top of him. He'd realised the night before that he really loved the feel of her draped over him.

'This is comfy.' She moaned, spreading cat-like across his body causing it to quickly react to her.

As he slowly began to harden against her belly she cocked a teasing eyebrow at him, giving him a lopsided smirk.

Self-conscious and a bit embarrassed, his cheeks burned as he tried to lift her so she couldn't feel his eager cock responding to her heat.

'Aw, his little Clarkie blushing?' She teased mercilessly pressing herself down on him and watching as his eyes rolled back, the sharp contours of his high cheekbones accentuated when he clenched his teeth.

'Lois…' He warned her while she continued slithering temptingly against him.

'What?' She asked innocently.

She let out a loud yelp when she suddenly found herself flat on her back; a hungry Clark looming over her.

She gulped. God, he looked sexy as hell!

Without warning he slipped between her parted thighs and she could feel him poking at her entrance once again.

'Ah!' She panted when he pushed inside of her, her legs automatically hooking around his hips as she met his languid thrusts.

They established a slow, sluggish rhythm, entirely unlike their previous one. Before it had been fevered, rushed, urgent, this one was controlled, dawdling and it felt incredible.

The sound of the alarm clock startled her for a second, before his hand came out to silence it.

She slit her eyes to read the red numbers – 8:00.

Mrs. Kent's plane was do to land at half past eight. That meant they had less than an hour to get ready before she was home.

'Clark… your mom… AH!'

It was impossible to think with him slithering in and out of her that way, hitting that spot deep inside of her every time he slid back in.

Inhaling sharply, she forced the words out:

'We need… Oh… right there! That's it!... We need to… Ah!... hurry…'

He nodded vehemently before his mouth captured hers effectively silencing her while he continued to make love to her.

**Chapter 32**

She slowly opened the door to his bedroom she stepped inside.

Clark gulped a little when he turned around to find her standing barefoot, wrapped in nothing but a flimsy towel that barely covered her thigh; her drenched hair falling over her shoulders and framing her face.

'Shower's free.' She announced trying to ignore the eager look he gave her.

He stood in the middle of the room, clad in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

'I-' He cleared his throat when the word came out hoarse and tried again: 'I brought your stuff from downstairs.' He explained tilting his head towards the bed, signalling the clothes that were now neatly folded on his bed.

'Thanks.' She beamed coming to kiss him on the lips.

It was supposed to be just a quick peck, but them his arms folded around her and brought her flush against him.

His tongue probed her lips and she impulsively parted them allowing him access.

The butterflies fluttered in her stomach as the kiss deepened and he moaned into her mouth.

Reluctantly, she pressed her palms into his chest and broke contact but remained locked in his embrace.

'You should go.' Her voice was low and groggy with growing lust.

He nodded, looking at her with glazed eyes, but instead of letting her go, he tugged her closer and captured her mouth once again.

Next thing she knew she was being lifted clear off her floor, her back hitting the closed door as he pushed her up against it.

'Clark…' She tore her mouth away from him and he trailed hungry, open-mouth kisses down the column of her throat.

This wasn't working. He needed to go before this got out of hand… again.

'You really should… ah…'

That felt good!

'You really should go… Clark…' Her head lolled to the side, her neck arched toward his greedy lips as he nibbled at her tender flesh.

She had to stop this!

'Clark!' She grunted a little more forcefully, fisting her hand into his hair and gruffly yanking him away just in time to stop him from reaching that spot behind her ear.

'You. Cold shower. Now!' She said pointedly cocking an eyebrow at him.

She was right…

'You're right…' He half whined grudgingly setting her back on the floor.

She quickly crossed the room, putting as much distance between them as possible. Glancing at the alarm clock she noted that they were running out of time. Mrs. Kent would be there any minute now and she had to leave before that.

Her hand reached for the hem of her towel as she prepared to take it off so she could dry herself when she saw him still standing at the door, gawking at her.

She widened her eyes at him.

'Ok, ok, I'm going!' He grumbled throwing her one last lascivious glance before leaving.

He dove under the cold curtain of water, not caring that it was freezing. Maybe it would help with… With a pout he looked at his crotch realising that – no, it didn't help.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he went about taking a shower.

When he returned to his bedroom she wasn't there and he felt a pang of sadness.

Had she left already?

Getting dressed hastily he super-sped downstairs. A smile spread over his lips when he saw her bent over investigating the contents of his refrigerator.

'You're still here.' He beamed coming to wrap his arms around her waist.

She let herself lean against him and breathed out a content sigh.

This felt good…

His hand slipped under the fabric of her shirt to caress her belly.

And that felt a little too good.

She quickly scrambled away from him.

'No!' She pointed a scolding finger at him.

She looked like she was reprimanding a five year old kid and much like one Clark pouted.

The way his lower lip jutted out and his eyebrows rose together over the bridge of his nose, giving her a puppy dog look, made her melt inside.

'I have to go. Your mom's going to be here any minute.' She uttered apologetically.

'I know.' His shoulders dropped in defeat.

'I'll see you later?'

'When?' He replied hastily.

She hadn't even left yet and he was already missing her.

'I have to go by the Talon to change and then I'm meeting up with Chloe at the Daily Planet. I have to let her know everything's ok with you. She already left us like ten messages each.'

She could see the change in his expression when he asked:

'Are you going to tell her?'

'About us?' She questioned hesitantly.

He gave her a nod and she swallowed dryly. That was one conversation she really didn't want to have but she knew she owed it to her cousin to be honest.

'Are you going to tell your mom?' She responded with a question of her own.

'Yeah.' He didn't falter.

'Yeah, me too. Tell Chloe, I mean.'

Noticing the hint of fear marring her face he offered:

'Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her?'

'No, she should really hear it from me.' She replied nervously fingering her purse.

'Ok, then.'

The silence seeped between them and for the first time in a long while it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

'When can I see you?'

'_Did that sound a little too eager?'_ He asked himself, but shrugged inwardly, he really didn't care what it sounded like; he just wanted to see her.

'Depends on how the conversation with Chloe goes.' She walked over to him and placed a chaste peck on his lips. 'I'll call you?'

'Ok.' He agreed walking her to the door.

His heart sank when he watched her briskly make her way to Chloe's car. When the engine roared and she began to drive off a painful spasm seized his stomach.

God, he was going to miss her!

'Hey, mom! Welcome back!' He greeted his mother with a wide smile as she stepped out of the cab.

He gave her a warm bear hug that forced her up onto her toes.

'Hi, sweetheart.'

'I'll go get your stuff.'

While he picked up the bag from the trunk Mrs. Kent paid the fare. The cab drove way and the two walked back into the house.

'How was the trip?'

'Exhausting!' She sighed stepping inside. 'Oh, it's so good to be ho- Oh, my God! What happened?' She faltered in her stride when she saw the kitchen.

She turned around, staring wide eyed at him.

'Um… right…' His right brow rose remorsefully on his forehead while his mother continued to give him a questioning look.

After a beat he muttered:

'Um… mom, we need to talk.'

'What happened?' She repeated.

Where was he supposed to start?

'I think you better sit down.' He suggested guiding her towards the couch and the two sat down side by side.

He remained silent, trying to figure out how to explain the events that had taken place over the last 24 hours. After a long moment of pause he began:

'I met another Zoner.'

Her heart jumped at that.

'Oh, my God! Is everything alright?'

Her worried fingers came up to stroke his face. Taking her hands in his he squeezed them as he quickly assured her:

'Yeah, yeah, everything's fine... Now…'

'Tell me what happened.'

Lois kicked off her shoes the moment she entered her small apartment above the Talon and hurriedly began stripping her shirt, dropping her mail on the kitchen counter. She hated having to put on dirty clothes after taking a shower.

While one hand worked on the fastening of her jeans, the over flipped through her mail.

'Bills, bills… more bills.'

She discarded the envelopes one by one but stopped when she came across one that differed considerably from the others. Curious, she turned it around. On the top left corner of the white paper she could read in finely printed letters – Metropolis Herald.

**Chapter 33**

Lois jolted up, the letter falling out of her hand when she was startled by the sudden ringing of her cell phone.

Catching her breath she picked up the piece of paper from the floor at the same time as she scooped the small device from inside her purse.

Flipping the lid open she brought it to her ear.

'Oh, hey Chloe! I was about to call you.' She spoke, her eyes fixed on the letter as she read it again.

She couldn't believe it! They had actually written back!

'Where have you been? I've been calling you all night.' A very anxious Chloe blurted. 'And Clark too, where is he? Is everything ok? Did you manage to find Kal?'

She was almost shouting and Lois was forced to pull the cell phone away from her ear for a couple of seconds before inhaling deeply and interrupting her cousin's never-ending roll of questions.

'Calm down, Chloe.' She sighed setting down the letter and walking into her room as she proceeded with getting changed. 'Everything's fine. We're back to single Clark.'

'Kal's gone?'

'Yep. Problem solved.'

'How did you-'

Realising that Chloe was going to slip back into investigator mode Lois quickly cut her off:

'Look, how about we get together later today and I'll explain everything?'

'Lunch?' Chloe offered.

'Well, something came up and I don't think I'll be able to make it to lunch. How about I pick you up from the Planet? What time do you get off?'

'I was planning on staying late but if necessary I can do that tomorrow. How about five-ish?'

'Five-ish it is. See you later.'

'Later.' Chloe agreed reluctantly before ending the call.

Clark watched with concerned eyes as his mother took in what he had just told her.

'So you got split in two?' She asked.

He nodded.

'But now you're back together? No more Kal?'

Another nod.

'How?'

And there was the question he was dreading. He'd skipped most of the details, especially the ones concerning his confrontation with the Zoner. He'd basically told her that during their fight, the Zoner had somehow managed to bond with a part of him and when he'd used the crystal it had lashed onto it, causing it to separate from him.

Up to that moment he hadn't mentioned Lois' involvement, but now it was inevitable.

'Lois helped.'

Martha's eyebrows lifted questioningly at that.

'Lois met Kal?'

'Yes.'

'How did she react? How did you explain it to her?'

The anxiety was clear in her voice.

'Mom... Lois knows.' He dropped his gaze and her eyes grew large.

'What do you mean she knows?'

'She overheard an argument between me and Kal and she knows everything...' He hesitated as he watched the growing apprehension on his mother's face. 'Well, almost everything, we haven't had a chance to discuss the details but she knows about Krypton, my powers and even Jor-El.'

Her hand came up to cover her gapping mouth.

'Oh, my God!'

'Don't worry, she's not going to say anything.' He hastily assured her.

That seemed to sooth her a little.

'What happened?'

Right... now for the sensitive part of the story.

'I went to Jor-el, to see if he could help. He said there was nothing that he could do; that the only way to fix this was for me to realise that Kal and I are one person. He told me to find what still connected us.'

Martha watched him intently.

When he remained quiet she was forced to enquire:

'What did you do?'

'I found what Kal and I had in common.' He stated waiting in panic for the next question.

A beat went by before Mrs. Kent asked it:

'What was it?'

He swallowed dryly before answering:

'Lois, mom. It was Lois.'

'Huh?'

'He will see you now, Miss Lane.' The short, skinny assistant told her.

'Thanks.'

Getting up, she tried to keep her stride even as she nervously walked towards the office and knocked lightly on the door.

'Come in.' A male voice carried through the wood.

Turning the knob she stepped inside the spacious room. Her nose wrinkled a bit when it was assaulted by the powerful stench of old cigars.

In front of the large window and behind the heavy and cluttered desk sat a man. The moment she walked in he stood up and came around the table to shake her hand.

'Good morning, Miss Lane. I'm Perry White, editor in chief of the Metropolis Herald.' He introduced himself.

Bringing the lit cigar to his lips he signalled the chair:

'Please, sit.'

Nodding with a tight smile she took a seat and watched him as he leaned against the desk.

'So, you want to be a real reporter?' He began, the cigar wiggling between his lips as he spoke.

'Yes.' Lois replied confidently, not allowing her anxiety to filter into her tone.

'And you've been working for the Inquisitor.'

'Yes.' She responded with a firm nod.

'Not a very impressive reference.' He said with some disdain.

It was clear that Perry White did not have much love for the crummy tabloid but Lois didn't let it faze her.

'It is only temporary.' She quickly responded with a spark in her eye that made White smirk.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the desk and circled it to take his place behind it.

'Well, you're earlier work wasn't very striking either.'

Lois' heart sank at the comment but she kept her shoulders fixed, her chin high.

'Journalism is a tough world, young lady, not everyone is cut out for it. You need certain natural instincts. Do you have what it takes to sniff out a story? A real story?'

'I do.' Her voice was dripping with poise as she sat up straight.

She tried hard to keep from fidgeting as another long pause stretched between them while he rummaged through the papers on his desk and picked out a couple.

'Your reports on the Green Arrow were a bit primitive, rough around the edges. And you're spelling…' He winced.

_'Just stay quiet. Don't say anything.'_

After a beat under his scrutinizing stare she couldn't take it anymore and abruptly found herself blurting out in one long breath:

'Look, I know my work at the Inquisitor isn't exactly Pulitzer Prize worthy, but I'm willing to learn. I really want to be a journalist.'

He dropped the papers back on the desk and leaning back into his chair he sluggishly took the cigar from his mouth; the smoke whirled around, drawing phantom lines in the clear air before it dissipated.

'Like I said. Not very impressive work.'

Lois' jaw tightened. Did he ask her to come over just to let her know that she wasn't cut out to be a reporter? What a jerk!

'I was however impressed with your perseverance, Miss Lane.' With that he pointed at the large stack of letters on the right corner of the desk.

'I don't think I've ever gotten so many letters and job applications from one single candidate.'

He paused for the longest time and Lois could have sworn she could hear her heartbeat pounding loudly in the silent room.

'I like that!' He exclaimed, his fist hitting the flat surface with a loud bang that caused Lois to jolt.

'Show's persistence, determination. I get the feeling you are not an easy woman to shake. Once you get your mind set on something you just don't let go, do you Miss Lane?'

'I've been told that I'm a bit… obstinate, yes.' Lois agreed proudly and he smiled.

'You've got the spark, kid. I'll give you that.'

His stare was making her even more jumpy.

'I'll cut to the chase. I'm willing to give you a chance, Lois Lane.'

Her eyes grew at that.

'The Metropolis Herald is an old paper and most of our reporters are old hags who have just lost their passion. But you... you've got heart. You get the job… on one condition.'

The smile that had been spreading over her lips froze. What did he want?

'You go back to college and get your degree in journalism.' He announced matter-of-factly.

'But that will take forever!' Lois half-whined.

'This is not negotiable, Miss Lane. You can interne here while you're studying and if the chance presents itself I'll even consider publishing something you write. If it's good.' He added.

Lois looked at him and pondered. Going back to college…? How was she supposed to juggle college and interning at the Metropolis Herald while still working for Mrs. Kent?

'I'm a busy man, Miss Lane. What do you say?'

Her answer came out before she had a chance to think about it:

'When do I start?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 34**

'What do you mean you could feel what Kal was feeling?' Martha asked after a long moment of silence.

Clark kept his gaze buried on the wood under his feet.

'Clark...' She coaxed him when he refused to answer her.

Clearing his throat he muttered in a low voice:

'We realised that every time one of us was close to Lois, the other one would pick up on...' He struggled to find a euphemism for the intense sensations it had stirred in him. After a beat he settled for: '...things.'

Martha cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Things.'

'Yeah...'

It was clear he didn't want to get into details.

'Anyway, we just focussed on that and suddenly everything went black and when I woke up I was whole again and Kal was gone.' He hurriedly summarized finally meeting his mother's confused gaze.

His eyes begged her not to inquire any further and she didn't push.

'And that was it? Everything's ok now?' That was all she wanted to know.

'Yes.'

'Are you sure? Maybe Kal is still somewhere-'

'No, mom.'

She watched him attentively.

'How can you be so sure?'

'The way I feel... It's different than before.'

She waited patiently for him to finish his thought.

'I can't explain it...' He narrowed his eyes as he tried to pinpoint exactly what had changed. 'There's this strange sense of... assurance. I mean I still have some doubts about who I am, about my powers and everything else... but feel...'

The intensity of his stare startled her. There was something in his eyes she'd never seen before. Usually, she could always read a certain melancholy, hesitation and now... it was gone, replaced by something she couldn't quite grasp.

A lot had changed in the two days she'd been away that much was obvious to her.

And then, unexpectedly, it became clear - her son was growing up and finally coming to terms with who he was.

A mixture of nostalgia and motherly pride overwhelmed her and her eyes became glassy with conflicting tears.

'Oh, honey...' A loving smile tugged at her lips while her hand came up to tenderly caress his thick mass of unruly curls. 'I'm just glad that everything's solved.'

He leaned into her affectionate touch while his mind wondered how he was going to tell her about... Lois.

'What about my kitchen?'

'Oh... sorry. Kal and I kind of had a fight.' Clark explained, cringing apologetically, before quickly adding: 'But I'll fix it!'

'I'm sure you will.'

She patted the back of his head lightly as she got up and stretched her tired back.

'Well, I better go and change. I really need a nice, warm shower.'

'Ok.' He agreed seeing the fatigue patent in her actions as she dragged herself up the stairs.

He guessed the rest of the conversation was going to have to wait.

Lois let her body fall limply into the front seat of Chloe's car.

'Finally!' She sighed.

She'd spent the rest of the morning and more than half of the afternoon at the campus going through all the bureaucracy. If she had to talk to another drone like administrative employee or fill out another form she was going to whack someone over the head.

But thankfully, everything had been solved.

In one week she'd be back in college.

She couldn't believe it!

Running her hand through her messy hair she glanced at her watch. It was five thirty and Chloe had already left her a message on her cell phone.

Turning the key in the ignition she drove out of the parking lot and headed for the Daily Planet.

'Oh, honey, you made breakfast.' Martha noted as she walked into the kitchen and the smell of delicious scrambled eggs assaulted her senses.

Handing her her plate Clark mumbled remorsefully:

'But we don't have a table to eat at.'

'I guess we'll have to use the counter.' She suggested taking a fork and digging into the food.

She frowned when she saw that Clark wasn't eating and was simply shovelling his eggs around in his plate.

'Why do I get the feeling there is something you haven't told me?'

A mother always knows...

'There is something...' He admitted, not daring to meet her gaze as he continued to pick at his food.

'Well... I'm all ears.' She tried to keep her tone steady and reassuring.

Where was he going to start?

'While you were gone and during the whole... mess...'

She remained patiently silent waiting for him to build up the courage to tell her whatever was worrying him spirit.

'During the Kal thing... Um...'

No, that wasn't the way to start.

'Um... Lois was a big help.'

Maybe that was as better approach.

She could see the hesitation in his agitated mannerisms, in the way he was mercilessly digging into the eggs and decided it was time for another facilitating boost.

'I'm sure she was. Lois is an incredible person.'

'Yes, she is.' He agreed a little too keenly. 'She really helped a lot, mom.'

'She's a good friend.'

Yeah, friend... Right now he was pretty sure she was a lot more than a friend.

'See... that's the thing... while you were gone I realised that... um...'

God, this was awkward!

The tension irradiated from every cell in his body. She couldn't remember when she'd seen him this anxious.

Time for another nudge.

'Clark, what did you realise?'

He exhaled sharply and let go of his fork.

Finally! She had been starting to feel sorry for the poor eggs which had now been reduced to a jumbled pulp.

'Remember last week, after Lana's engagement party? You said that I kept most of my emotions bottled up?'

She nodded.

'And that I had to start realising what I really felt?'

Another understanding nod.

'Well... uh... Maybe... the way I feel about Lois...'

'Yes?'

She was going to have to pry the words out of him.

'I think there's more than friendship.'

Martha smiled at that.

It had been pretty obvious to her, and to her late husband, that Clark had long nurtured a special fondness for the feisty young woman, but somehow he'd always been oblivious to it.

'You like her?' She tried to keep the teasing from her voice, but it somehow slipped in.

He nodded, his eyes glued to the floor.

'That's good. It's good that you've finally allowed yourself to admit to that.'

Clark frowned a little in the midst of his anxiety when he realised that his mother didn't sound at all surprised.

'What do you mean _finally_?' He questioned looking up at her.

She sighed with a smirk.

'Clark, everyone knows that behind all that bickering and fighting you two actually like each other.'

'Who's everyone?'

'Everyone.' She stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

When he continued to gawk at her she elaborated:

'Specially your father.'

'Dad knew?!' He was shocked.

'He was the first to notice.'

'Why didn't anyone tell me?' He was slightly offended.

'If we did you would have dismissed it. You just didn't want to face the fact that you liked her. Honey, I'm just glad you are becoming more in touch with your true feelings. Maybe that way you won't keep fighting all the time.' She laughed taking a bite of her eggs; relief washing over her. 'So was that it? That's what you wanted to tell me?'

Clark shrugged still confused by the situation

Martha was gingerly enjoying her breakfast when Clark asked:

'So you're ok with Lois and I dating?'

She doubled over into an abrupt coughing fit, choking at the sudden revelation.

Clark was at her side, taking the plate from her and tapping her on the back as her face turned bright red from the exertion.

After a long pause in which the sound of heavy coughing filled the room, Martha swallowed hard and managed to draw out the single word:

'Dating?'

He just looked at her.

She inhaled deeply and looked up at her son with large eyes.

'You and Lois are dating?'

'Yes, that's what I was telling you. I thought you...'

'Honey, when I left you were still pondering over whether or not you have lingering feelings for Lana and now I come back and you're dating Lois?'

His gaze dropped once more in defeat.

'Sweetheart, I'm happy for you and Lois... but you have to be sure... You could end up hurting Lois more than you know.'

'I'm sure.' He said with a conviction she'd never seen before.

She watched him for a few seconds before uttering quietly:

'This is all very sudden, Clark.'

'I'm sure, mom.' He repeated, but his conviction began to waver under his mother's concern stare and doubt began creeping its way into his chest, constricting it until it was painful to breathe.

'I love Lois very much and I don't want to see her get hurt. If you are going to do this you have to be absolutely certain that you're over Lana. I'm not going to let you hurt Lois that way. She doesn't deserve it.'

'I'm not going to hurt Lois. I could never hurt her. Mom, I think...' He paused before finishing his thought: 'I think I'm in love with her.'

Martha just stared up at her son in awe.

**Chapter 35**

'Hey, Jimmy!' Lois's voice carried over the loud clamour that filled the busy newspaper room at the Daily Planet and the young photographer turned to see Lois manoeuvring her way around the elaborate labyrinth of interns and desks towards him. 'Hey!' She repeated her greeting when she finally reached him.

'Hey, Lois.' He replied with a warm smile.

'I've been looking for Chloe. Do you have any idea where she may be?'

She couldn't help noticing the change in Jimmy's expression as his smile crumbled at the mention of her cousin.

Something was off.

'I-I really don't know. I haven't seen her.' He stammered ineptly burying his nose in a pile of photos he held in his hands.

Lois frowned.

'What's with the sourpuss?' She inquired bluntly.

That was Lois for you - never one to avoid uncomfortable questions.

'I just have a lot of work I guess.' He averted her gaze and promptly added: 'She's probably down at the archive. I-I really have to go.'

He didn't even give her a chance to inquire further, making a hasty retreat that felt her cocking a suspicious eyebrow as she watched him melt into the crowd of Daily Planet employees.

Shrugging, she eventually made her way down to what Chloe referred to as the catacombs of the newspaper.

Sure enough she found her rummaging through the contents of a large file cabinet.

'There you are!' The petite blonde piped up cheerfully, swinging her hip to close one of the drawers and turning to face Lois.

'Sorry I'm late, something came up.' Lois apologized offhandedly. 'What's up with Jimmy? I found him upstairs, he didn't look so good. Is everything ok with you two?'

Chloe didn't have to utter a word for Lois to get her answer.

'Yeah... well, we broke up.'

Lois' eyes grew wide.

'What? When?'

'Last week.' Chloe replied weakly.

'Why?'

It became clear she didn't want to talk about it when she hurriedly reached for her purse and said:

'Let's go.'

'So, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Jimmy or am I going to have to pry it out of you?' Lois asked when they entered Chloe's apartment.

Man, she didn't let up! On the way over that was all she could talk about and no matter how many times Chloe tried to dodge the question and focus on what had happened with Kal and Clark, Lois would find a way to bring the painful topic back the forefront of their conversation.

'We just broke up. It happens, ok?' Chloe sigh slight annoyed as she walked into her kitchen.

Lois observed her closely. She was tense and uneasy.

'Anyway, you came over to tell me what happened with the double Clark issue, so dish.' Chloe strategically changed the subject.

Lois gulped a little when her cousin turned around, her face stern and demanding an explanation.

There was no avoiding this. She would just have to tell her. The problem was how.

'Well, yesterday I went by the farm to get the report for Mrs. Kent and I found Kal and Clark there; arguing.'

'As always.' Chloe rolled her eyes taking a sip of her orange juice and handing one for Lois who gladly accepted it.

Her mouth was suddenly very dry. She took her time with her beverage, milking every precious second for what is was worth.

'And?' Chloe asked when Lois refused to continue.

Languorously, the taller woman took her seat at the opposite side of the counter before beginning.

'Apparently, the way to get them back into one was to find what they had in common, whatever still connected them.'

'Makes sense.'

'Yeah. They figured out something.'

Chloe waited expectantly.

'They could feel what the other one was feeling.'

'Huh?'

'When one of them would get a really strong emotion the other one would pick up on it.'

'That's so Smallvillish.' Chloe retorted.

'I guess.' Lois agreed.

This was getting harder and harder by the second.

'So what did they do?'

'We decided that maybe if they could both tune into the same emotion at the same time, it could work. And it did! So now everything's fine.' Lois blurted clumsily, hastily bringing the orange juice to her lips in order to keep her mouth occupied.

Chloe frowned at her cousin, noticing for the first time how her fingers were fidgeting with the glass of OJ.

'Hey, back up. I think you skipped a few details there.' Chloe tried to joke light-heartedly, but her instincts told her Lois was hiding something.

Something big!

'What did they focus on?'

_'Me!'_ Her mind supplied eagerly, but Lois instantly dismissed that response for a more evasive one:

'Happy thoughts.'

'Happy thoughts?!'

That had been lame and both of them knew it. Lois was now gulping down her juice like a relapsing alcoholic after a long sobriety spell.

'Lois...'

'Do you have more? I'm parched!' Lois fretfully cut her off.

Reluctantly, Chloe refilled her cousin's glass.

'Lois, I know you. You're not telling me something.'

'There's nothing to tell. They got in synch, we fainted and when we woke up, Kal was gone.' Lois grabbed her glass and brought it to her mouth once again.

If she kept this up she was going to have to make a hasty dash for the bathroom. Secretly, that was what she was hoping her.

'Why did _you_ faint?'

_'Damn!_' Lois cursed inwardly.

'I-I don't know. There was this big shinny light that filled the room and I must have been caught in the middle of it.

_'Yeah, you were in the middle of it, alright. Right smack in the middle!'_ Her brain mocked her.

'Lois, I-'

'Now, it's your turn. What happened between you and Jimmy?' Lois eagerly interrupted her.

'What-? No, we were talking about-'

'Kal and Clark. I told you already what happened. Now stop being evasive-girl and just tell me.'

It was Chloe's turn to squirm.

'Come on. What happened? You were all lovey-dovey at that cherub infested party from hell, before the whole potion number nine debacle and...' Lois trailed off when it hit her. 'It's because of Clark, isn't it?'

'No, no! It was, hum... It was just...' Chloe was fumbling over her words, but her facial expressions betrayed her vehement denial.

'Chloe...'

'Ok, Jimmy stuck it in his head that I still have feelings for Clark.' Chloe admitted abruptly.

'And do you?' The words seemed to cut through her throat as she said them.

'No, of course not! That ship has sailed a long time ago, sister. Clark and I are just good friends and Jimmy doesn't seem to get that.'

Lois heart sank at her cousin's pathetic attempt at a lie.

She'd known Chloe still had some lingering feelings towards Clark. That was partially why she'd been so terrified to tell her about what had really happened between her and Clark the previous night. Now, her fears had proven to be quite reasonable.

Her throat closed up instantly, the foul taste of acid prickling the back of Lois' tongue was she watched the mixture of hurt and embarrassment in Chloe's face.

'He just couldn't understand why I spend so much time with Clark and he was jealous of it. So we... we broke up.' Chloe's eyebrows furrowed painfully over the bridge of her nose and Lois' heart went out to her.

She couldn't do this to her. She couldn't tell her. Oh, God, if she knew that she and Clark had... No! She couldn't do this to her!

Coming around the counter she wrapped her arms around Chloe and brought her in for a comforting hug.

'Oh, honey... It's ok.'

Her thumb drew tender circles over Chloe's back as she nestled into the embrace.

'Everything's going to be just fine. I promise.'

She managed to keep her voice smooth and reassuring even though she could barely breathe at the thought of what she had to do.

After a three hour session of major ice-cream binging and a healthy dose of man bashing, the two cousins parted ways. Chloe guaranteed her she was fine and that she didn't need to stay over so Lois left, taking a cab back to Smallville.

With a strange weight in her chest, she dragged her feet up the stairs to her apartment over the small town coffee shop. She froze when she opened the door to find him hastily jumping up off her couch and looking at her.

'Clark.' She gulped dryly.

**Chapter 36**

Clark shifted on the couch as he checked his wristwatch for the umpteenth time.

Where was she?

His mind buzzed, re-enacting the conversation he'd had with his mother earlier. Her apprehensive reaction to his revelation had definitely put a damper on his initial enthusiasm. A heavy weight had settled on his chest and he couldn't shake it. He needed to see her, talk to her, make sure that-

He was so engulfed in his thoughts he failed to pick up on the sound of footsteps coming from the hall.

He jolted up straight when the door to the apartment opened and Lois stepped inside.

'Clark.'

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, a powerful spasm causing a fluttering chaos in his gut.

'Hi...' He replied anxiously pressing his palms together.

After a beat, Lois managed to reset her brain which had frozen in shock of finding him standing in her living room and she uttered timidly:

'Hey.'

Closing the door behind her she hastily dashed past him and into the kitchenette.

'What are you doing here?' She didn't dare meet his gaze and instead busied herself by inspecting the contents of her fridge even though she was stuffed with ice cream.

She heard him make his way to the counter.

'You said you'd call. I waited and you didn't, so I tried calling you but your cell phone was off.' He explained nervously watching her move about the kitchen.

'Oh, my battery was low.' She lied.

She'd turned off her phone a few minutes into her conversation with Chloe, suspecting that it wouldn't be long before Clark tried to call her. She'd been right, apparently.

A deafening silence seeped between them and the sound of glasses and plates clanking together seemed booming as Lois began putting away her dried kitchenware.

Terror gripped her when she found herself running out of things to do and was forced to face him.

'Are you hungry?' She asked scurrying back to the refrigerator.

'I'm fine. I just had dinner.'

'Oh, good.'

The stillness was unbearable as they stood on different sides of the counter, blatantly aware of the uncomfortable tension between them.

'Good, that's... uh... good.' She desperately tried to fill in the silent gaps, drumming a panicky beat on the counter with her fingernails.

'I talked to my mother.' Clark began and Lois' heart skipped a beat.

'How was her trip? Everything go alright?' Her lips pressed together for a pathetic attempt at a loose smile.

'Everything's fine.'

'Good, good.' She was nodding like an idiot now.

'I told her about...' He trailed off when her wandering eyes finally met his and his stomach did a flip-flop.

'About Kal?' She tried tentatively.

'And...'

_'Oh, God please don't tell me you told her about-'_

'...us.'

Lois' chest visibly deflated as she exhaled in defeat.

Her pulse was erratic and she held her breath in order to hide her uneven breathing pattern.

They just stared at each other for ten excruciating seconds before Lois forced out:

'And...?'

'She was shocked.'

'Obviously.' Lois choked out a laugh.

More silence.

Why wasn't she inquiring further?

He wasn't complaining though, he wasn't too excited to tell her about his mother's reservations about his new found feelings, so he cleverly changed the subject.

'What about Chloe?'

Clark frowned when Lois' gaze dropped instantly at the question.

'She's fine. Very busy with... um... reporting... stuff.'

God, she sounded like an idiot!

'Did you tell her?' His voice faltered in mid sentence revealing his angst.

'Tell her what?'

_'That's it play dumb. Always a good choice.'_ Her brain cheered her on.

'What do you mean what?' Clark's brow creased further and he started coming around the counter.

_'Oh, god, oh, god, oh god.'_ Her mind screamed, but she remained perfectly still.

'Didn't you tell her about... yesterday?'

'Oh, yeah. Of course!' She said offhandedly, seizing the opportunity to sneak past him and into the living room.

Unfortunately, he followed.

'And?'

'And... nothing. She'd glad everything's ok with you.'

Clark narrowed his eyes as he watched her closely, her hands were buried into the front pockets of her jeans and her shoulders were defensively pulled together.

'You didn't tell her?!' It was more of an astonished statement than a question.

When she didn't look up he took a step towards her and she back peddled quickly broadening the safe distance between them.

'Lois...?'

'Look, Clark, maybe we should... um... It's late and I'm tired and-'

He was suddenly towering over her.

Damn that super speed thing! She didn't even see him coming.

Raising her chin, forcing her shoulders to relax and her gaze to meet his, she spoke as evenly as possible:

'This is happening too fast.'

Clark frowned. Had she been talking to his mother?

'Ma-maybe we should take some time.'

'Time?' The word barely squeezed past his rapidly closing larynx.

She nodded when she realised she wasn't going to be able to say anything for a while. Not with him looking at her like that.

'W-Why?'

He had to admit, after his talk with his mother he'd developed a few doubts about them, but now that he was here and she was standing so close to him all reservations had vanished. He knew exactly how he felt, exactly what he wanted. He wanted her.

All afternoon he'd struggled with his hesitations, wondering if what he felt was real or not. He'd never even stopped to consider if she felt the same way.

She couldn't take his piercing gaze anymore and she hurriedly searched for some breathing space as she circled the couch.

'Just some time.'

'Time for what?' The muscles in his throat tightened powerfully, causing it to sting every time he tried to inhale.

'To think!' Lois exclaimed exasperatedly.

Why was he pushing this?

'Think about what?'

'Everything! We can't just... what if it was just a... I don't know... a physical thing?'

She could see the instant pain in his face when she said it.

After a beat he was able to mutter:

'Is that what you think it was?'

'I-I...'

Oh, god this was hard!

'I don't know, ok? That's why I need time! To think and... I just need to think...' Her trembling hands fretfully weaved their way into her hair before dropping limply to her hips.

He swallowed dryly.

'How much time are we talking about?'

She pressed her lips together, pulling them in so she could wet them before replying:

'I don't know...'

They looked at each other from across the couch for what seemed like an eternity.

'Ok.' Clark finally relented and Lois watched him as he began moving towards the door.

Every fibber in her body screamed at her to stop him, but she remained glued to the floor, staring at him as he left.

She choked out a throbbing pant when the door closed behind him and she was left alone in her apartment.

'Clark?' Mrs. Kent called when her son entered the house and made a direct line towards the staircase.

Concerned, she followed him upstairs. She knocked lightly on the door. When there was no reply she let herself in.

He was sitting on the bed, a pillow tightly clenched in his hands.

'Clark?' She repeated, coming to sit beside him. 'What happened?'

'Nothing.' He said curtly, getting up and letting go of the cushion.

'Did you and Lois have a fight?'

'Mom, I don't want to talk about it, ok?'

Silently, she stood up and came to stand in front of him.

'Sweetheart, you can't-'

'Mom, not now.' He cut her off. 'Just go, ok?'

She knew her son well enough to know what her only option was to do what he was asking of her even though her heart begged her otherwise.

Reluctantly, she bid him goodnight and left.

'You did the right thing. You did the right thing.' She kept telling herself over an over again; as if hoping that if she heard it said out loud enough times it would become true.

She lay in the dark, flat on her mattress, staring up into the darkened ceiling.

'All you need to do is stay away from him and everything will go back to the way it was. You'll be back to ranting and bickering mode in no time. It'll be alright. No more fuzzy, unwanted feelings towards farm boy, no stomach flopping, just good old bantering! It'll work! You did the right thing! The right thing...'

Man, why wasn't this working. She'd been at this for an hour now. It should be working!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 37**

With both hands locked around the warm cup of coffee she whirled it around glancing towards the front door of the Talon every ten seconds.

'Can I get you a refill?' The waitress asked politely on her way past Lois' table.

'No, thanks.'

Her back tensed when she saw the redheaded woman entering the coffee shop. Raising her arm, she waved at her and soon Martha Kent was taking a seat opposite her.

'Hey, sweetheart.' The older woman greeted warmly.

The dark circles under Lois' eyes didn't go by unnoticed but, much like she'd done with her son earlier this morning, she didn't say anything about it.

'Hi.' Lois replied with a nervous grin.

'So, what did you want to talk to me about?' Martha cut to the chase, never allowing the silence to build between them.

Oh, thank God she wasn't bringing up the awkward situation between her and Clark!

Lois silently thanked her for it and allowed her shoulders to relax.

'I got a letter yesterday from the Metropolis Herald.'

Martha nodded urging her to continue.

'I applied for a job there and they wrote me to go in for an interview.' Lois paused, playing around with her cup for a beat before adding: 'I got a job interning there.'

A broad smile spread over Martha's lips and her hand came out to reassuringly squeeze Lois' as she congratulated:

'Oh, honey that's great news!'

'Thanks.' Lois beamed seeing the motherly pride irradiating from Mrs. Kent's face.

'When do you start?'

'On Monday.'

'So soon! Oh, I'm so happy for you!'

Martha's smile faltered when she saw the hesitation on Lois' face.

'What's wrong?'

Lois' gaze shot up. Nothing got passed Mrs. Kent.

'There's a catch.'

Martha watched her attentively.

'The editor wants me to go back to college and finish my studies.'

'That's a wonderful idea!' Martha exclaimed, not understanding the cause of Lois' apprehension.

'I went by Met U and everything's settled. I'm official a student there.'

'So why are you so glum?'

Lois pressed her lips together.

'It's just that between classes and interning for the Herald I don't know how much time I'll have to...'

She didn't have to finish her sentence, Martha was already stepping in.

'Oh, Lois, you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Gina can take over your functions as my Chief of Staff. Don't get me wrong, I will miss you. You're the best CoS a Senator can hope for, but you need to focus on your future and this is a great opportunity!'

'I didn't want to quit on you. I-'

'Lois, it's alright.' Her thumb brushed over Lois' hand tenderly.

'I'm really sorry...'

'There is nothing to be sorry about. You are going back to college and that's it. No discussion.' Martha stated matter-of-factly, the smile back on her lips.

Lois' face mirrored Martha's glowing expression.

'Thank you, Mrs. Kent. For everything.'

'You're welcome.'

There was a moment of pause before Martha spoke again:

'Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you.'

Lois' chest expanded with pride at Mrs. Kent's heartfelt words.

'I have the report you wanted me to take a look at.' Lois reached for her purse and fished out a large file handing it to Martha. 'I've outlined the major issues that we need to...'

Mrs Kent nodded, watching Lois with a warm smile as she began explaining the contents of the report.

She wanted to ask her about Clark, but it was clear that this wasn't the time for it. So she simply sat back and listened.

'You don't have to do this, you know?' Lois said taking the book Mrs. Kent handed her and placing it in the large box.

'I'm glad to help out. After spending the last two days sitting at a conference table with a bunch of strangers discussing public funding this is actually a breath of fresh air.' Martha laughed.

'Thanks.'

They continued to silently pack Lois' things into the carton containers scattered across the room.

Martha was overwhelmed by the amount of things Lois was taking with her.

'Are you sure there is enough room in your dorm for all this stuff, Lois?' She inquired raising an eyebrow.

'There has to be.' Lois replied as she sealed off one of the boxes.

'How are you going to carry all this back to Metropolis? It's not going to fit into your car.' Martha noted leaning against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

'I was thinking of making two round trips.' Lois explained.

There was a moment of silence before Martha tentatively supplied:

'It's really a waste of time, don't you think?'

Lois shrugged plopping down on the couch and letting out a content sigh when she was done.

It had taken her all afternoon, but she had successfully packed most of her things.

'There's no other way.'

'Well... actually...' Martha trailed off coming to sit next to Lois. 'You could ask Clark to help you carry these in the truck.'

The tension materialized between them as Lois stared at Mrs. Kent.

'I-I don't want to bother-'

'Oh, it's no bother, he'd be happy to help.' Martha quickly intervened.

She'd been trying to approach the sensitive subject all afternoon and had finally managed to squeeze it into the conversation.

'I don't think that's such a good idea.' Lois finally admitted.

Martha watched her for a couple of seconds. Taking a deep breath she uttered:

'I don't know what happened between you two last night and I'm not trying to butt in, I know it's none of my business.' She hastily added when she saw Lois' back stiffen. 'But I think you two should... talk.'

'I don't really think there is anything to talk about, Mrs. Kent.' Lois muttered weakly.

'Are you sure?' Martha tried one more time.

'Positive.' Lois insisted.

Noticing Lois' growing discomfort with the topic, Martha decided it was best just to drop the issue and not push any further.

'Well, it's getting late and I should get home to make dinner.'

'Ok, thanks once again.' Lois repeated getting up and walking her guest to the door.

'I suppose you wouldn't be interested in joining me and Clark for dinner?'

Lois shook her head.

'Maybe some other time.'

'Ok, then. If you change your mind about the truck...'

'I'll let you know.' Lois finished her sentence.

'Good night.'

'Good night, Mrs. Kent.

The days seemed to rush by at a shocking pace. Lois would divide her hours evenly between studying and working at the Herald.

In the mornings she had classes and the afternoons were spent interning at the newspaper.

It had astonished her how easily she manoeuvred her way around in the hectic world of professional journalism. She soon realised that with her inquisitive personality, research came naturally for her. She wasn't too keen on fact checking though, but learned it was an important part of the trait.

She hadn't had a chance to write anything yet, mostly what she did was research and the dreaded fact checking for other reporters but she didn't feel discouraged by it.

Perry White, her news editor, had been a life saver, always there to guide her when she got lost or too overwhelmed with work and it wasn't long before the two established a close father-daughter like connection, one she hadn't had since Mr. Kent's passing.

Occasionally, when she had time she would squeeze in a quick lunch with her cousin.

After the initial surprise, Chloe had been happy that her cousin had decided to give real journalism a chance.

The two would happily talk about their day, Chloe would complain about some random puff piece she was forced to write and Lois would mope about her insufferable roommate and the boring classes.

Lois would cleverly try to avoid talking about a certain farm boy and every time Chloe would mention him, she would expertly change the subject.

And so a week went by, and then another.

After an excruciatingly long day at the office, Lois managed to drag herself back to her dorm. She was crossing the common living area when the voice of the TV anchor woman caught her attention:

_'Earlier this evening Miss Lang, Lex Luthor's infamous fiancé, had been released from the hospital after being brutally attacked by an overzealous paparazzi_ _who was thought to be the stalker. Police reports now identified the real aggressor as Mack Byrne, a member of Mr. Luthor's own personal security team.'_

'Oh my god!' Lois' eyes grew large as she watched the flickering images on the screen.

**Chapter 38**

Lois halted dead in her tracks and jumped behind a large file cabinet when she recognised the broad shoulders concealed behind the red jacket.

Cowering in her hiding place she ignored the odd frowns thrown her way by the passing Daily Planet employees and watched as Clark spoke to Jimmy. Chloe stood behind him, awkwardly fidgeting with a few papers, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

From where she stood she couldn't hear their exchange, but the tension was obvious.

She held her breath and shrunk further behind the metallic structure when Clark turned to leave.

Her heart was pounding and she hoped against all odds that the loud chatter in the newsroom would keep his super hearing from picking up on it.

She let out a sigh of relief when he walked on and left the room.

Turning her attention back to the couple, she watched them.

A warm smile spread over her lips when Jimmy closed the distance between him and Chloe to wrap his arms around her and kissed her.

When he pulled away her cousin was literally glowing.

'Um... Miss...'

'What?' Lois's head whirled around to face the annoying stranger that had interrupted her.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' She waved her hand dismissively at him as she stepped out from behind the cabinet and walked towards the embracing couple.

'I know. Me to.' She heard Jimmy say.

The sound of Lois clearing her throat jolted the two lovers out of their private cocoon.

'Glad to see you guys made up.'

'Lois! What are you doing here?' Chloe clumsily pulled away from Jimmy.

'I heard about Lana on the news. I didn't dare go to the Luthor mansion to check on her. Is everything ok? What happened?'

'Long story.' Chloe said offhandedly, her eyes lingering on Jimmy.

The geeky grin plastered on both their faces made Lois roll her eyes.

'I can come back later if you want.'

'Good idea.' Chloe nodded; exchanging lovey-dovey glances with her newly reinstated boyfriend.

'I was being sarcastic.' Lois retorted with her hands on her hips.

The remark seemed to snap Jimmy out of his daze.

'Well, I have to go take care of this felony charge.'

Lois' eyebrow shot up at the felony comment.

'I'll be off in a few minutes.' Chloe said hastily.

'I can take you home if you want.' Jimmy offered; his heart racing with glee.

'I'd love that.'

'Great! I'll just...'

'Yeah…'

'Ok, enough with the googly eyes.' Lois mocked warmly. 'You can catch up later.'

Jimmy smiled and dove in to give Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

'See you later?'

Chloe nodded biting her lower lip as she grinned broadly and watched him go.

'So, you made up, huh?' Lois questioned eyeing her cousin.

She hadn't seen her smile that way in a long time.

'Yep.'

'Oh, you are gone, sister, if you're popping P's and everything.' Lois teased.

All Chloe could do was grin and so did Lois.

'So he's ok with...?'

God, she was pathetic, she couldn't even say his name.

Two weeks and she still got a fluttering in her stomach just at the thought of him. Seeing him hadn't helped either. This whole ignoring thing definitely wasn't working.

'Yeah.'

'Good.'

After a pause:

'So, what's up with crazed stalker guy and Lana?'

'It was a mess. Turned out he was one of Lex's security guys.'

'Gee.'

'Thankfully Clark was there to help her.'

'Yeah, he always is. Lana's knight in shining armour.'

Wait! Was that jealousy?

_'No, of course not!'_ Her mind quickly denied.

Lois froze when she saw the suspicious look Chloe gave her.

'What?' Lois snapped defensively.

'Nothing... just...' Chloe shook her head.

She was starting to imagine things.

'So everything's ok with Lana?'

'Yes, I think so. It was all a big scare.' Chloe said relieved.

'And you're back with Jimmy. All's well when it ends well.' Lois singsonged.

'Don't mock me.'

Lois raised both hands in surrender.

'I'm not mocking. I'm happy you're happy. You are happy, right?'

Chloe's response came in the form of a wide grin.

'Good.'

'What?' Chloe asked when she caught Lois' scrutinizing stare.

'No, it's just... I thought... Nothing! Forget it!'

'No. What is it?' Chloe insisted, putting down the papers she was carrying and giving her cousin her full attention.

'This is what you want, right?'

'Me and Jimmy?'

Lois nodded.

'Of course!'

Lois frowned sensing that her cousin was being completely honest. Still she needed to make sure...

'What about Clark?' She uttered.

Chloe's eyebrows creased.

'What about Clark?'

'I mean, you know... you and Clark...'

'Lois, what are you getting at?' Chloe cut to the chase.

'Chloe, I know you still have feelings for Clark and-'

'Clark and I are just friends.' Chloe cut her off.

'If you are just friends then why did you and Jimmy break up?' Lois tilted her head pointedly at Chloe.

'Look, there are things between me and Clark that Jimmy didn't understand. It's complicated.'

Lois cocked a cynical eyebrow at her.

'There is nothing between me and Clark. I'm over that high school crush. Believe me!' Chloe tried to assure her, but Lois wasn't buying it.

There was something Chloe wasn't telling her.

'Chloe, it's ok for you to admit you still have feelings for Clark. I'll understand.'

Chloe sighed frustrated.

'Lois! Get it through that thick skull of yours - the only feelings I have for Clark are those of friendship!'

Lois crossed her arms over her chest, still unconvinced.

'Then what are you hiding?'

Chloe's poise faltered at that and her gaze shifted slightly before dropping to the desk.

'I-I'm not hiding anything.'

'Really?'

'Really.' Chloe's eyes met Lois' and she forced on a jittery smile.

'Chloe...'

'There is nothing to tell. Yes, Clark and I spend a lot of time together, but it's not like that! Trust me!'

'So, if Clark were to date someone else...'

'I wouldn't have a problem with it. It would actually be a blessing! I mean, I love him, but he really needs to get over the whole Lana thing.'

'Amen to that!'

That had come out a little too eager and Chloe was giving her that look again.

'Now I'm the one getting a feeling there is something you are not telling me.'

'What?! No, I'm just tired of the never ending Lana-Clark soap-opera! That's it!' Lois had to stop herself from gulping when Chloe kept eyeing her.

Suddenly, the small blonde's eyes widened in shock.

'Oh my God!'

'What?!'

'Is there something going on between you and Clark?'

Lois stiffened.

'Wha-No! No, no, no.'

Lois' eyebrows were doing the crazy dance they usually did when she was really anxious.

'There is!' Chloe's eyes sparkled at the revelation.

'No, there isn't!'

'Yes, there is!'

'Chloe, stop it!'

'Not until you tell me.' Chloe's tone was giddy and childlike.

'You're delusional!'

'I know you.' Chloe countered.

'I-I'm gonna go. I'll come back when the paranoid episode has passed and I get normal Chloe back.'

Chloe was blocking her path before she knew it.

'Uh-uh-uh. You're not getting off so easily, cuz. Now out with it!'

'Chloe...'

'I'm not letting you pass.' Chloe planted her feet firmly on the floor and stood her ground.

'You do realise that I'm four inches taller than you and that I can take you if I have to.' Lois shot back at her.

'Bring it on.' Chloe dared.

Lois dropped her shoulders.

'Ok, maybe there is something...'

'A-ha! I knew it! I got this feeling two weeks ago when you were all shifty about the details of what had happened but now... When? And... wow... Jimmy was right!'

'Jimmy?'

'Yeah, he had this feeling about you two and... He was right!'

Chloe was giggling. This definitely wasn't the reaction Lois had expected. She was supposed to be... well, she was supposed to be giggling like a teenage girl, that's for sure!

'So, what happened?' Chloe beamed. 'Tell me!'

God, this was strange!

'Nothing... I mean, Clark and I had a... moment...'

'And-'

'And nothing. We decided not to do anything about it!'

Chloe ignored her last statement, focussing on the earlier information.

'So the feeling's mutual? Clark also... you know...'

'Yes, I mean... It doesn't matter because we are not doing this.'

Chloe's smile crumbled.

'You're just going to ignore it?' She asked disappointment evident in her voice. 'Why?'

'Because it's... complicated.'

'What's so complicated about it? You like Clark, Clark likes you! I like you! It's perfect!'

'Well... there was...' Lois struggled to come up with a reason.

There had been so many and now suddenly she was drawing a complete blank.

'There is... um...'

'You can't think of any, can you?' Chloe teased.

Lois' eyes grew large when she realised there were no reasons. Not if Chloe was ok with this.

'Um... Chloe, I have to go!' She announced abruptly, catching her off guard and zooming past her.

Lois was out of the building and in her car in under a minute. The engine revved and she soon found herself speeding towards Smallville.

**Chapter 39**

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_

As the thought crossed Lois' mind she faltered in her stride up to the barn. Her heart raced and she eventually came to a complete stop.

Yep, doing a U turn and hightailing out of there seemed like a pretty tempting course of action right about now.

Best thing to do was to just do turn around and-

'No!' She hissed, forcing her legs to keep moving.

She slowed down when she heard Lex Luthor's voice coming from inside.

'Sorry? What? That you didn't finish the job?' He chuckled dryly.

From her spot at the door she could see Clark and Lex facing each other.

'You know, I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details. What with you trying to choke the life out of me but...' The controlled anger seemed to surface as he completed his thought: 'What fascinates me... is how after all that; Lana could still feel safe coming here.'

Lana... again.

Lois couldn't contain the disgusted snort that escaped her mouth and the two men whirled around to see her.

Clark jolted up straight at the sight of her.

'Lois!' He gasped as his heart skipped a beat.

Two weeks. Two excruciatingly long weeks had gone by without seeing her and now she was standing there!

God, he'd missed her!

His eyes bore into her, making her squirm. She couldn't quite read them though. Was he happy to see her? Was he still hurt?

She timidly shoved her hands into her front pockets.

'I'm obviously interrupting... I-I'll come back-'

'No!' Clark quickly stepped towards her.

Lex frowned noticing the distress in Clark's tone. He eyed the two suspiciously as they stared at each other. He didn't know Lois Lane all that well. He'd only seen her a few times and very briefly but there was something different about the way she held herself that night. Usually, she irradiated self-confidence that bordered on arrogance, but now she was... nervous.

His gaze returned to Clark to realise that he was clearly affected by her presence. There was a tension between them he'd never picked up on before and at that moment it was palpable.

'I-I really should-'

'Lois, wait!'

Lex's eyes widened surprised at the unconcealed anxiety in Clark's voice.

Turning to Lex, he squared his shoulders and asked:

'Are we done?'

Shrugging away the strange feeling he was picking up from the couple Lex sneered:

'Nothing left but the formalities.'

Lois watched as he smugly handed Clark a piece of paper and he read it. From her spot a couple of feet away she mused that it was a wedding invitation.

_'That sick bastard!'_

'Don't look so surprised Clark.' His words dripped with disdain. 'Lana still cares about you. I know that.'

Lex's haughtiness was dimmed when Clark's eyes immediately snapped towards Lois.

This wasn't going the way he'd planned.

Clark was supposed to be pained or angered. This was supposed to be his moment of triumph, the one where he would rejoice in his ultimate victory over the local farm boy. Instead, Clark seemed more interested in Lois' reactions than in the invitation he now held in his hand. Nevertheless, he continued:

'And I know what it would mean to her having you there.'

Lex's voice eventually captured Clark's attention again.

'That really what you want, Lex?'

'What I want?' He paused. 'What I want is to make Lana happy for the rest of her life.' Lex gritted out, slightly annoyed that Clark was once again trying to sneak a glanced of Lois over his shoulder.

Lex was tempted to snap his fingers in his face and yell:

'Hey, eyes here buddy.'

But instead he opted for:

'And I want you to be there on our wedding day...'

This was it! His moment! He was going to relish it.

'To see what you lost.'

Lex felt the urge to slug him when Clark simply looked back at Lois.

What was up with these two? Since when did Clark have anything but annoyed contempt for Lois Lane?

Something had happened. He threw Lois one last fleeting look before turned around to leave.

'Make sure you RSVP. We need a head count for the reception. Miss Lane...'

With that he left with a strange sense of defeat burrowing in his gut.

This wasn't right! Whatever was happening between Clark and Lois Lane had robbed him of his moment of victory. His blood raged in his veins as he stomped his way out of the barn.

Clark didn't even bother to look at Lex as he left; his eyes were already focused on Lois.

The two stood in silence for a few agonizing seconds.

'What are you doing here?' Clark finally managed to word out.

He needed to get his breathing under control, but how could he when every cell in his body tingling.

Right! Why was she here?

Her heart drummed loudly. Suddenly, coming over seemed like the world's worse idea.

'Just… Um… wanted to see how you were. You seem fine so… I'll be going now.' She tried for a quick exit but his irritated voice halted her.

'That's it?!'

When she turned around she jumped back a bit as she found him now standing right in front of her.

'You disappear for two whole weeks and then pop up in the middle of the night only to say hi and leave.'

She didn't like the demanding tone he was using. She didn't answer to anybody.

'Well, I wouldn't want to interfere in your favourite pastime.' She tilted her head sideways adding sardonically: 'You know, Lana-brooding. So I just thought I'd leave you to it.'

With that she turned on her heels and began leaving.

'Lois!'

She stopped.

'What?!' She snapped her head around, her ponytail twisting to hit her neck from the swiftness of the movement.

'You're really leaving?' He asked in shock.

'That's what it looks like.' She replied sarcastically resuming her powerful stride but stopped when she saw the woman walking towards them.

'Lois! You're here!'

'Hey, Mrs. Kent!' She greeted awkwardly.

Martha smile broadly at her.

'I'm so happy to see you! Did you have dinner? I can heat up the meatloaf and-'

'Actually, I was just leaving.'

'Leaving? But it's eleven at night. You're going to drive back to Metropolis at this hour?'

Clark frowned at that.

'Why would she go to Metropolis?'

Both women froze.

'Lois?' He questioned and watched as Lois seemed to literally shrink in front of him. 'Mom?'

'I think I left something in the oven.' Martha hastily replied, whipping around and scurrying off back to the main house.

'Lois, why are you-?' It dawned on him. 'Did you move to Metropolis?'

That was why he never bumped into her in town or at the Talon. During the last two weeks he'd come up with the most ridiculous excuses to drive into town. Thankfully, his body didn't respond to caffeine, because if it did by now he would have become a caffeine-junky with the absurd number of coffees he'd been drinking lately.

Taking a deep breath she held herself tall as she answered him:

'I did.'

'When?!'

'Two weeks ago. I started classes at Met U and I'm interning at the Herald.' She blurted.

'And you didn't tell me?'

'I didn't get the chance.'

'It's called a phone, Lois. Maybe if you'd use it from time to time…'

'I've been busy.' She defended herself.

He noticed the way she brought her jacket closer to her frame.

'You're cold.'

'I'm ok.' She said stoically.

'Lois, you're freezing Let's get inside.' He offered.

'No, I'm lea- Clark, let go of my arm. Clark!'

She protested all the way back to the barn as he dragged her by her arm.

'Oh, yeah, it's much warmer in here.' She snorted when he finally let go of her once they were inside the confines of the barn.

'Why did you come here?' He tried to remain calm while inside his chest brewed a bewildering mixture of anger, pain and giddiness.

'You know what? I really don't know. One minute I'm talking to Chloe, the next I'm in my car, parked on your driveway. It was stupid.' She waved her hands around emphatically and shook her head as the anxiety took over. 'It was a really stupid thing to do and now I'm-'

'I missed you.'

Her brain short-circuited and her back stiffened when she met his gaze.

'Oh…'

The vulnerable look she gave him remained him of the time she'd been at his barn, the day after Lex's engagement party. It was a rare look to see. Lois was never vulnerable.

He could hear the uneven beating of her heart drumming away in his ears and without realising it he was closing the distance between them.

As he moved closer his scent surrounded her and her lids fluttered closed for a moment as she inhaled deeply and the words tumbled out of her mouth out of their own accord:

'God... I missed you too!'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 40**

Her breath hitched in her throat as her own words resonated in the large room.

_'Oh god, I can't believe I just said that.'_

Her heart drummed furiously in her chest as she watched the shy smile tug at the corner of his lips. He stared at her with wide eyes and next thing she knew he was leaning in and she jumped back.

'Wait!'

Her palm settled on his chest halting him and she was shocked at the powerful and erratic pounding she felt beneath it and immediately retracted her hand taking a hesitant step backwards.

'Why?' He was finally able to speak.

'We need to think about this.'

She nervously puffed at her bangs. His eyes followed her as she began to pace around the dusty barn.

'We can't just jump into this…'

Once again the question 'why not?' popped into his head but he didn't say anything. She was right. They needed to think this through even though all he wanted at that moment was to wrap his arms around her and…

'You're right…'

She felt a pang of disappointment and struggled to keep her lower lip from jutting out for a sullen pout. Why was he agreeing with her so readily?

Regaining her composure she straightened her back and adopted her usual haughty posture.

'Of course I am. I mean, just because we missed each other it doesn't mean that… you know… We're friends, right? Friends are allowed to miss each other.' She said nonchalantly, whipping her head around when her fringe insisted on settling over her eyes.

Wait! How had they gone from '_I missed you'_ to '_we are friends_' in under a minute?

He definitely didn't like where this was going but he simply nodded and watched her closely.

'So, what have you been up to these two weeks? Catch any baddies?'

Clark jaw dropped.

'Huh?'

Were they just supposed to ignore what had happened between them and pretend that they were just friends? Was that the plan? Cause if it was, he definitely didn't like it. In fact, he was starting to hate it.

'Lois, what are you talking about?'

'What do you mean?' She played coy, while at the same time keeping close track of his movements.

When he began walking towards her she strategically stepped behind the work table, using it to keep the distance between them.

'What do I-? You're seriously asking me what I did this week? This is what you want to talk about?'

She picked up the chisel from the table, suddenly fascinated by the small object.

'Uh-huh. I mean, I told you what I did. By the way, college still sucks and my roommate is the neat freak from hell. She keeps nagging on me for leaving my stuff lying around all over the room. On Monday, I came home to find a duck tape line dividing the space and a friendly little note saying that I wasn't allowed on her side and that whatever she found there she would burn. The girl's insane, but I'll live.' She scoffed as she continued to inspect the chisel.

When she finally looked up with a plastic smile Clark was gawking at her like she'd grown a second head.

What was she talking about? Her roommate? What about them? What about the fact that they'd had _sex_?

'What?' She inquired innocently.

'Lois, I thought we were going to talk.'

He was still staring at her like she'd lost her mind and it was making her fidget.

'And we are! At least I am. But that's usually how it goes. I talk my head off and you just... don't.' She shrugged and began to calmly back up when he started coming around the table. 'You should really start working on those conversational skills, Smallville.' He drew closer. 'Long uncomfortable silences are not…' She froze as her hip bumped into the wall and she realised she had nowhere else to go.

Still she kept her cool and proceeded with her yapping: '…comfortable. No one likes them but you.'

He was now about a foot away from her and coming closer.

Gulp.

'So, your week? Good?' She didn't give him a chance to reply as she was already making her way around him and saying: 'Good. Glad to see you're ok. I'll see you.'

'Where're you going?'

'Back to the dorm. I need to get some sleep, I've got classes tomorrow.'

'On a Saturday?'

_'Ups!'_

'Uh, yeah.' She lied and added a tight smile for good measure.

'What about talking?'

'We talked. You're fine, I'm fine. Everyone's fine. All's-'

'I'm not fine.'

He was suddenly towering over her, making her tiny and vulnerable, like only he could.

'You're not?' She half-choked. 'Oh, right! Because of the whole wedding thing. I know. Bummer.'

Clark sighed frustratingly.

'It's not because of the wedding.'

'Ah, come on, Smallville! You're not going to tell me it's not bothering you that Lana and Lex are getting married and he just came over to rub it in your face.' She narrowed her eyes at him sardonically.

'I'm not.'

She snorted and rolled her eyes:

'Yeah, right!'

His hands came out to clutch her arms, his face inches from hers.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Clark, let go of me.' She warned him, glaring at the grip he held on her.

There was a beat before he dropped his hands.

'Thank you.'

'Ok, you wanna know how these two weeks have been for me?'

_'Not really.'_

'It was hell, ok? I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was hurt and angry and still I came up with the most bizarre excuses to bump into you. I was willing to go to town to buy tampons for my mom just for the remote chance that you might be there! And do you know how many cups of coffee I've had over the last two weeks?'

'Apparently, one too many!' She scoffed smugly.

'Caffeine doesn't affect me.'

'Are you sure? Cause you seem kind of wired.'

'It's because of you!' He accused childishly.

'What did I do?' She whined defensively.

'You're the most irrational person I know.' He half-shouted exasperated. 'One minute you're telling me you missed me and the next you're all carefree and oh, how was your week? It's all hot and cold when it comes to you.'

'Well, I'm sorry if I can't be lukewarm for you.' She ridiculed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. 'I know you're used to pretty in pink country girls, like Lana, but I don't do pink!'

'I don't want you to do pink!' He was now shouting as frustration took over.

'Well, make up your mind!' She yelled back at him. 'What do you want?!'

'I want you!'

The two stood frozen in silence for a few uncomfortable seconds before he admitted in a low voice.

'I-I just… I want to be with you.'

Lois' pulse raced frantically as he closed the small distance left between them.

'I don't want to pretend like nothing happened between us.'

When she dropped her gaze his hands cupped her face and forced her to look up at him.

'We'll take it slow… I promise. I know you're scared-'

'I'm not scared.' She scowled proudly and he couldn't help smiling because he could her hear her frenzied heartbeat.

'Ok, you're not scared…' He pretended to believe for her sake and she relaxed a bit. 'We'll just take this slow… ok?'

Lois nodded, her eyes fixed on his lips.

She held her breath as he inched closer, giving her enough time to back away if she needed. Instead, she was the one to earnestly close the gap between them when he took too long.

She exhaled as her lips brushed against his, her hands gripping at his shirt while she pushed into the kiss and their mouths eventually fused together.

His arms dropped to envelop her in a tight embrace and hers wrapped around his neck.

They kissed languorously, tasting and taking their time. But it didn't last long. Soon, they were tugging at each other, their bodies grinding together as tongues came into play.

Their heavy breathing and the sounds of their eager mouths were the only things breaking the silence.

One of her hands dove into the nape of his neck, fingers weaving themselves into the dark curls there while the other grasped at his shoulder, her hips involuntarily rubbing up against his.

'Humpf…' He gasped, reluctantly tearing his mouth away from hers when he felt they were reaching the point of no return.

If they kept this up there was little chance he would be able to stop.

Swallowing hard he rested his forehead against hers and breathed unsteadily.

'Lois…'

She was staring at him confused.

_'Why'd he stop?'_

'Slow… remember?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah…' She gulped releasing her grip on him and stepping back.

She had to coax her legs to keep from stumbling when she broke all physical contact with him.

They panted until their breathing became less uneven.

'I should… go… before...'

'Yeah…'

They nodded like idiots.

'Well, I'm going…' She announced but didn't move.

'You really should.'

The way he was gasping and looking at her like a starved man told her she had little less than ten seconds to make her exit before her grabbed again and then…

'_Maybe you should just stay here.'_ The naughty part of her brain told her but the sane one yelled at her to leave.

'Ok, then…'

'Ok…' He mumbled, his gaze dropping to her mouth.

_'Go! GO! GO!'_

Slowly, she began walking backwards towards the exit.

'Lois…'

'Yeah?' She came to halt.

'Are you sure you want to drive all the way to Metropolis this late?'

He was only concerned for her safety. That was all. The fact that he was seconds way from slamming her against that pole and having his way with her had nothing to do with his question.

'I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure? You can stay in my room. I-I mean, just you. I'd take the couch, of course.'

'Of course.' She swallowed again.

God, that was so tempting!

'So… should I tell my mom to...' He was staring at her chest now, suddenly hypnotised by the way it moved rapidly up and down in a highly irregular pattern.

'I think it would be safer if I just left.' She said when she found herself lasciviously eyeing him up and down.

'Yeah, you're probably right.' His voice was weak and strained.

'Ok, well… goodnight…' She was stumbling back. 'Sleep tight… ' Her eyes widened as she became aware of the double meaning of her words and she quickly added: '…no pun intended.'

'Lois, just go, please.' He begged her when he felt his heat vision start to flare up.

Lois caught the flash of fire in his eyes and squeaked:

'Ok, bye!'

She turned around ready to finally leave when he shouted:

'Wait!'

She looked over her shoulder.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' He asked timidly.

A broad grin took over her lips.

'Ok. We can have lunch?'

He nodded.

'It's a date.' She beamed before scurrying off.

**Chapter 41**

Martha jolted, letting out a surprised yelp when she was suddenly scooped up into a bear hug. As she was ultimately set down she turned around and an amazed frown settled over her eyebrows when she found her son literally beaming at her.

'I guess the conversation when well.' She mused with a smile of her own as he nodded. 'So everything's ok with you and Lois?'

'Yes.' He grinned broadly.

'Good.'

His gaze dropped shyly as he added:

'We're having lunch tomorrow.'

'Oh…' Martha's eyes focussed on her son.

She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smiling like that.

'So you and Lois…?'

'We're taking it slow.'

She let out a sigh of relief.

'I'm very happy to hear that.'

God, he was practically giggling!

After a pause he said:

'Well… I'm going to bed. Good night, mom.'

He leaned in to give his mother a quick peck on the forehead before scurrying up the stairs.

'Uh… Good night.' She managed to mumble at his departing back still a bit dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time that morning and was frustrated to learn that it was only eleven am.

Martha shook her head as she watched her son pace around in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to leave. He'd been ready since nine in the morning.

'Honey, you need to relax.'

His head whirled around. Forcing his stiff frame to loosen up he breathed:

'I can't.'

'Well, staring at that watch is not going to make the time go by any faster.'

'I know.' He grumbled; frustration evident in his tone.

'What time did you and Lois agree to meet up?' She wondered looking up from her sowing to see her son grumpily drag himself into the living room.

'That's just it. We didn't agree on a specific time. We didn't even agree on where we would meet.'

He was fidgeting nervously with the edge of his shirt.

'I don't even know what dorm she's in.'

Martha remained silent.

'Maybe I should cal her.'

Once again his mother supplied no opinion.

'Do you think it's too early to call her?'

'It's eleven o'clock. She should be up by now. But you know Lois; she likes to sleep in, especially on weekends.'

'Right… You're right…' He mumbled disgruntled, letting his restless body drop on the couch next to his mother.

There was a long moment of silence before he blurted:

'How early can a person have lunch?'

'I think eleven in the morning is a tad early, don't you think?' Martha cocked an eyebrow at him and his shoulders dropped in disappointment.

'You're right…' He muttered returning to his routine of sulking and checking his watch every two minutes.

Lois walked around in circles but stopped when her roommate griped:

'Do you mind not moving for a second? You're making me nauseous just looking at you'

Lois shot her a dirty look causing the small girl to shrink behind her desk; her eyes quickly returning to her books as Lois resumed her pacing.

After ten excruciating minutes she made up her mind and snatched her phone from her back pocket, hastily dialling the number before she had a chance to change her mind.

Clark jumped up and Martha watched the small cell phone instantly materialize in his shaky hand.

'It's her!' He gasped wide eyed.

'Well, maybe you should answer.' She suggested.

He nodded emphatically.

'I'll go check on the laundry.' Martha said making her way to the basement in order to give her son some privacy.

The moment she was gone, he flipped the lid open. Taking a deep breath he spoke in an uneven tone:

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

He felt his stomach twist at the sound of her voice.

There was a pause before he heard her stutter timidly:

'So, um… la-last night we forgot to...'

'Yeah…' He cut her off.

'I'm at the dorm… It's the one next to the library, on the-'

'I know which one.' He once again interrupted her in his fretfulness.

'Maybe we can meet up in front of the library?'

'Ok.' He tried desperately to keep his breathing even.

He felt like a fourteen year old, on the last day of school, waiting for the bell to ring.

'What time?' He winced when he failed miserably at his attempt to keep the jitteriness from his voice and the last work came out like a half-squeak.

'Uh… I don't know. It's eleven… kind of early for lunch, right?'

'Yeah.' He didn't sound very convincing in his agreement.

'Well, I'm already dressed and-'

'I can't be there in two second!' He exclaimed.

Had that come out a little too eager? Oh, who cared? He just wanted to see her. Now!

'Oh, ok! I'll be right down.'

Her roommate stared at her from under a frown as she watched Lois suddenly rush out of the room.

Scowling, the freshman got up and walked over to close the door Lois hadn't bothered to close in her haste.

She gulped for air as her feet gobbled up the staircase two steps at a time.

Making a mad dash through the common living area she exited the building.

Her race came to an abrupt halt when she suddenly crashed into a wide chest, just at the threshold. Winded and with her heart racing she looked up to meet two large green eyes staring back at her.

Her back stiffed when she became abruptly aware that in his attempt to stop her from reeling back from the impact Clark's arms had wrapped around her frame.

After a beat, he gawkily released her from his embrace, taking a step back and giving her room.

'So-sorry.' He stammered.

'Boy, when you said you could be here in a second you weren't kidding, were you?' She chuckled pathetically trying to lighten the mood, blowing her at her bangs before pulling them behind her ear.

'Yeah… super-'

'Speed.' They said in unison.

God, this was awkward!

It became even more so when the silence settled between them.

'So, where are we going?' Clark eventually broke the stillness.

'There's this great dinner across the street from the Herald. They have the best hot-dogs in town. We can take my car.' She offered all the while struggling to keep her voice steady as they began walking across the campus toward the parking lot.

'Ok.' He agreed.

The drive over was made in agonizing stillness as neither dared to say a word.

They stepped out of the car and walked into the dinner, taking one of the booths. Sitting on opposite sides of the table, they were both relieved when the waitress came over and offered them the menus.

At least for the next few minutes they could ignore the dreaded discomfort between them by reading the list of choices.

Lois stared blindly at the plastic menu, having already memorized its contents over the course of two weeks of having lunch there on a regular basis.

_'I'm on a date with Smallville. I'm on a date with Smallville.'_ The incessant mantra drumming away in her anxiety ridden brain prevented her from coming up with any topic they could talk about and it was driving her insane.

This wasn't going the way he'd planned.

He had to say something. Why wasn't she talking? This was Lois Lane, the woman who never stopped yapping. The woman could talk his head off and usually by now he would be begging her to shut up!

Why wasn't she talking?

This was a disaster!

He jumped clumsily in his seat when Lois suddenly slammed the menu on the table and blurted:

'I can't take this anymore!'

His heart sank to his stomach and she could see the disappointment on his face as he gave her his trademark apologetic look.

'This is stupid!'

Dreading the answer he still asked:

'What is?'

'This…' Her finger alternated between pointing at him and herself. 'This… tension between us!'

He restlessly waited her for her to elaborate.

'Since when are we nervous around each other?' She tilted her head at him.

'I think it's kind of obvious since when.' He muttered dropping his gaze and she mimicked him, sinking into her side of the booth.

There was a long pause before he spoke:

'Do you think this was a mistake?'

Lois gaze darted up to meet his.

'Do you think it's a mistake?!'

Her heart seemed to go on overdrive.

'No! No, no!' He shook his head vehemently.

'Me neither.' She replied and he visibly relaxed.

Another beat passed.

'I shouldn't have called this a date.' She mumbled letting out a frustrated sigh.

'I know. The whole time my brain's just going – I'm on a date with Lois, I'm on a date with Lois.'

'Mine too!' She admitted promptly.

The two smiled genuinely for the first time since they'd met up.

'Maybe we should just forget I said that and just enjoy our lunch?' She suggested.

'Yeah. I think so too.'

'Good. No more awkwardness?'

'No.'

'Good, now let's order cause I'm starved. I was too nervous to eat breakfast this morning!'

He chuckled, knowing that the same thing had happened to him and Lois shot a teasing warning at him:

'Don't get cocky, Smallville and just pick something!' She waved her hand dismissively at him

He grinned and turned his attention back to the menu, finally able to read it as the anxiety drained from him.

**Chapter 42**

'I can't believe you're eating an ice cream after gobbling down two hotdogs and a side order of fries.' Clark mused as they walked along the park.

'I told you I was starving! Now don't change the subject, Smallville.' She snorted taking a lick from her melting cone causing Clark's gaze to dart to her mouth.

Shaking off the chill that ran down his spine at the sight of her tongue he tried to focus on what she was saying.

'Let me see if I get this straight. Green equals pain and death, silver equals psycho-Clark and red brings out the sex-crazed arrogant ass in you?' She summarized cocking an eyebrow at him.

'I do not turn into a sex-crazed arrogant ass.' He scowled.

'Right…' She scoffed as they continued to walk alongside the quiet manmade lake in the middle of Metropolis' Central Park.

Most of the people were gathered in the lawn area, some having picnics, other's playing Frisbee or football. The park was always very busy on Saturday afternoons, but they had managed to uncover a more quiet part of it.

'So do all of the meteor rocks have the side effect of amnesia?' She questioned taking another lick and once again Clark seemed hypnotized by the swift movements of her hungry tongue.

She was just licking that cone with such eagerness that he couldn't help the images from popping into his head.

'Earth to Smallville?'

God, that tongue!

'Smallville!'

Her sharper tone snapped him out of it.

'Huh? What?!'

Lois frowned for a moment, watching as he awkwardly shoved his hands into his front pockets, but eventually dismissed his odd behaviour.

'I asked if all the rocks make you forget.' She repeated her question.

It was his turn to crease his forehead.

'What do you mean?'

'You know. Do you get a mind wipe every time you're exposed to the Krypto rocks?'

'Kryptonite.' He corrected.

'Yeah, that.'

'No. Why would you think that?'

'Well, you told me I infected you with the red krypto…'

'Kryptonite.'

'Yeah…' She rolled her eyes at the odd word she now had to add to her vocabulary. 'Kryptonite… when I kissed you on Valentine's day.'

'So…?' He still didn't understand what she was getting at.

She stopped dead in her tracks and faced him.

'What do you mean _so_? You said you didn't remember any- Oh my god!' Her eyes grew wide. 'You remember what happened, don't you?'

He gulped and squirmed, bringing his shoulders together while his eyes suddenly avoided hers.

'Smallville?'

'Well…'

She waited, shooting him a deadly glare.

'Well, do you or don't you?'

'I might remember-'

Her fist hit him in the arm.

'Hey!' He protested.

'You bastard! You remember everything and you didn't tell me!' She accused.

She was pissed and he shrank; hands burrowing further into his pockets.

'Out with it!'

'What?'

'Don't play dumb! I want to know! What happened?' She demanded.

'Nothing-'

'Na-ha! That's not sticking! Tell me!' Her eyebrows rose threateningly high on her forehead.

'We… kissed…'

Realising she wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer he added innocently:

'A lot?'

'We kissed a lot?' She mocked.

'Yes.'

'And…'

'And… There might have been some…' He swallowed dryly. '…touching…'

'Of what?!'

She got her answer when his gaze dropped to the cleavage of her t-shirt.

Her own eyes followed his and she looked at her breasts as they rose and fell at a more erratic rhythm.

Shaking her head and pinning his gaze she continued her interrogation; her forgotten ice cream melted and trickled down to her hand, but she ignored it.

'What else?'

'Lois, is this really important?'

'Yes! Now spill!'

He shifted clumsily as the memories flooded his mind and his jeans became increasingly uncomfortable.

'Smallville!' She snapped. 'What else was… touched?'

Her eyes bugged out when his gaze shyly drifted south and settled over her crotch area.

'Oh, my god!'

'Hey, I wasn't the only one doing the touching!' He exclaimed defensively, but immediately regretted it when Lois threw him a murderous look. 'Look, all clothes stayed on!'

The image of him ripping her shirt open flashed before him and he corrected:

'Well, most of them.'

'Oh, god!'

'We didn't do anything else! I swear!' He desperately tried to reassure her. 'And I really don't know why this is such a big deal considering we've already… you know.'

Lois could feel her cheeks burning; her stomach felt like it was doing an elaborate sequence summersaults as she remembered their interlude two weeks before. He was right. Compared to that a little fondling was nothing. Problem was she couldn't remember.

'Ok, ok. Let's just… forget it.' She decided as her entire body heat up.

Her attention was sidetracked to her left hand when she felt the cold cream reaching her wrist.

'Damn!' She cursed as she brought said wrist to her mouth and proceeded with licking it clean.

Clark froze, his body quickly reacting to the sight; one part of his body in particular.

'Um… Lois?' He choked out.

She'd managed to clean most of her hand and was now expertly mouthing what was left of the cone. God, how long could an ice cream last.

'Lois!' He said a little more forcefully.

'Huh?' She asked not bothering to look up at him as she continued in her glutinous task.

He had to do something before he burst a whole in the front of his jeans.

Desperation took over as he abruptly snatched the ice cream and shoved it into his mouth in one fluid motion.

'Hey! That's mine!' She whined watching him gulp down the cone.

When he was done he found her glaring at him.

'What the hell was that?!' She protested.

She furrowed her brown when, for the first time, she noticed his stiff posture. His shoulders were awkwardly brought together, and even though his hands were shoved deep into the front pockets of his pants that still didn't explain the-

_'Oh, god!'_ Both their brain shouted in unison and their eyes met.

The blush overtook their already flushed cheeks as they both became aware of what had just happened.

After a few agonizingly uncomfortable seconds Clark felt the urge to swallow again when a sly smirk settled over her lips.

'What did you expect?!' He began stammering defensively. 'You were… I mean, you can't just do _that_ in front of me and expect me not to… You were licking… and…' His shoulders dropped in defeat and suddenly the grass beneath his feet seemed fascinating to look at.

'Oh, relax, Smallville.' She teased grinning broadly as she looped her arm around his and tugged him so they could resume their strolling but he didn't budge and she cocked a questioning eyebrow up at him.

He looked pathetically at her as he mumbled:

'I can't walk just yet.'

'Oh!' She froze, gaze bouncing off the surface of the lake.

After a beat she asked, daring to look up at him:

'How about now?'

'Lois, you're touching me.' He looked pointedly at the spot where their bodies connected. 'That doesn't help with...'

Uncomfortably she withdrew her arm and stepped away from him, giving him room to… adjust.

The seconds ticked away loudly and eventually Lois couldn't hold it any longer and blurted:

'How long is this gonna take?'

'Lois!' He half-growled as the mortification turned into annoyance.

'I'm kinda hungry!' She whined actually stomping her foot.

At his flabbergasted look she exclaimed:

'What?! You ate my cone! I want another.'

Clark just shook his head and couldn't help smiling. This woman was insatiable.

_'Um… insatiable Lois.'_ His brain mused for a second but as he felt the heat spread in his gut he quickly scolded himself. _'Oh, not a good thought, not a good thought!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 43**

The darker hues of dusk rapidly tainted the light blue sky as the car came to a complete stop at the university parking lot.

'We're here.' Lois announced the obvious, taking the keys out of the ignition.

'Yeah…' The disappointment was evident in his tone.

After the initial discomfort, the afternoon had just breezed by unnoticed by both of them. They had been so enthralled in their conversation they had been shocked when they'd realised it was already seven thirty. Reluctantly, they'd returned to the car and had driven back to campus.

The ride had been made in silence; both aware of the fact that they would soon have to part ways and neither being very pleased with that.

Now they sat in the vehicle, uncomfortably trying to figure out how to say goodbye.

'So, I guess you don't need a ride back to Smallville.' Lois once again stated the obvious.

'Running is faster.' Clark replied forcing out a smile.

'Right…'

The stillness filtered between them as both refused to leave, but it was evident that it was inevitable.

'I better…' She pointed toward her dorm.

'Right.' Clark quickly agreed mimicking her and stepping out of the car.

He watched as she came around it, her hands nervously tugging at the straps of her purse.

'Well…' She began awkwardly but he interrupted her.

'I'll walk you to your dorm.' He offered petrified at how needy his voice sounded.

A smile immediately settled over her lips and she nodded as they began strolling towards the building. At least that way they could have a few more seconds together. Unfortunately, no matter how slowly they treaded eventually they reached the front door and it was time.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye.' Lois was the one to speak as Clark found it hard to do so with the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

'Yeah… My mom's probably waiting for me.' He managed to word out.

'Yeah…'

Lois lolled back and forth on the heels of her feet, her fingers now painfully strangling the leather straps in a death grip.

'Um…' She cleared her throat looking up at him as he towered over her. 'Good night, then.'

He didn't want to do this. Why did she have to go?

'Good night.' He half-heartedly replied.

He really didn't want this to end. His heart sank as he watched her inch closer to the door and it practically stopped when her hand reached the handle. The words were rushing out of his mouth before he could even process the thought:

'Do you want to have dinner? I think my mom made that pot roast you love.'

Her face instantly lit up but the enthusiasm was brief as she remembered the amount of work she had. She still had to finish researching for an article and she hadn't done any of the reading for her classes on Monday.

She was going to have to work late tonight and all Sunday in order to compensate for the day of leisure that was coming to an end.

Clark watched the rapid succession of emotions in her face. It went from happy, to excited to... a frown and by the time the pout caused her lower lip to jut out she was saying:

'I can't. I have to work tonight.'

His shoulders slumped at her words.

'I've got to finish researching for this article Perry's got me working on and then I have all this stuff to read for Monday...' She explained begrudged.

'Oh...'

'I would love to but... I can't. I'm sorry.'

'It's ok.' The look on his face and his body language completely contradicted what he was saying.

They remained in silence for a few seconds until Lois finally choked out:

'Good night.' and reached for the handle once more.

'Lois, wait!'

She whirled around in record time and was startled to find him an inch away from her.

He swallowed hard at the sudden closeness as her scent assaulted him.

God, she smelled wonderful. That scent had been teasing him all afternoon.

He was unable to keep the anxiety from his voice as he awkwardly stammered:

'You can do the reading at my house.'

'What about the research?'

She desperately wanted this to work.

'You can take your laptop with you. We've got internet.' He hastily offered.

_'Please say yes, please say yes.'_ He begged her in his mind and with his eyes.

The two seconds it took for her to answer seemed to last an eternity. His heart skipped a beat when she shyly smiled up at him and said:

'Ok.'

He let out a breath he'd been holding and beamed back at her.

Lois had to stop herself from giggling like a giddy teenager as she quickly announced:

'I'll just go and get my stuff!'

'Ok. I'll wait here.' He grinned like an idiot even though she probably didn't hear his last sentence as she was already dashing across the common living area and rushing up the stairs.

She was back in under five minutes almost crashing into him, the weight of her backpack causing her to stumble forward as she came to an abrupt stop at the door.

'I'm ready!' She exclaimed proudly.

'Let's go.'

The two walked down the front steps of the building and Lois came to a halt when she felt Clark's hand on her arm.

'How about we don't take the car?' He proposed.

Lois' eyes widened when she saw the expression on his face - his lips twisted for an incredibly sexy and sly, lopsided smirk but the shy glint in his eyes betrayed his illusion of confidence. It was the perfect blend between him and Kal.

'What do you mean?'

'I can't run and carry you.'

The idea of having her arms tightly wrapped around him as he rushed them back to Smallville cause a wave of liquid heat to sweep his stomach.

The same image flashed in her mind's eye and she had to struggle not to show any outward reaction to the strong effect it caused in her.

Sensing the tension building between them he quickly added innocently:

'It'll be faster. I can bring you back too. It'll save time.'

_'Smooth, very smooth, Kent._' His brain mocked him.

Well, that seemed like a very plausible argument.

'Ok.' She agreed immediately with a nod.

And then came the awkward part of the plan - logistics.

'So... Um...' She inched closed to him. 'How do we...?'

'Um... You could... Uh... Put your arms around my neck.' He offered.

They both took a deep breath as she closed the distance between them and wound her arms around him.

'Like this?' She tried to keep her voice even as the giddiness erupted inside her, making her heart pound harder.

He gulped and nodded at the same time, his breathing hitching at her proximity.

She held her breath as he leaned in, bending his torso slightly and bringing his face closer to hers. Her eyelids were already fluttering closed when suddenly a strong arm slipped behind her knees and effortlessly scooped her up causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

'Oh, o-ok! Tha-that makes sense!' She stuttered clumsily as she tightened her grip around him, embarrassed with her hasty assumption that he was going to kiss her.

'Hold on.' He choked out staring at her.

She nodded wide eyed and the next thing she knew a harsh gush of wind engulfed her.

Her heart drummed furiously and she was barely able to breathe as everything around her dissolved into a blur. It felt like she was on the world's fastest rollercoaster ride as the scenery around her dissolved into an erratic chimera of jumbled colours, creating the illusion that reality had suddenly morphed into an elaborate impressionist painting. The air violently rushed through her hair, making it impossible to inhale and she began to feel light-headed. Just when she thought she was about to pass out it all came to an abrupt end.

When he stopped just a few feet shy of the front steps of his porch Lois was cuddled up in his arms, her fingers dug into the back of his neck, her face buried in the crook between his shoulder and his chest.

'Lois...' He called tentatively.

She didn't respond and continued to clutch him.

'Lois, we're here.'

Hesitantly, she popped an eye open and after a second, the other.

She looked up to find him looking back at her with a worried expression.

'Are you ok?'

'Uh-huh.'

It didn't sound convincing at all. It was clear by the way the way her heart was racing that she was terrified.

Still winded from the experience, everything was spinning and she sought comfort against his throat once again

'Do you want me to put you down?' He asked after a moment.

'Just give me a second.' Her reply was muffled by his clothes.

'Take all the time you need.' He assured her as his thumb began unwittingly kneading her shoulder blade.

That felt good…! Very good and soon she was practically purring against his chest.

Concern instantly morphed into a sentiment a lot less chivalrous but growingly familiar to Clark.

His back gradually stiffened as the sensation grew and he became increasingly aware of every inch of her body that was in contact with his. Her warm breath on his throat wasn't helping either.

He clenched his teeth as she began to stir and she nuzzled against him. Lost in his struggle to keep from responding to her actions her voice startled him when she spoke:

'You can put me down now.'

'Oh, ok.' He awkwardly shook himself out of his daze and gently set her down.

His hand remained on her arm to steady her as she stumbled a bit before finding her footing.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm good.' She puffed her bangs out of her eyes and nervously added: 'I'm fine.'

Clark let go of her and watched her warily as she adjusted her clothes and fixed her dishevelled hair before blurting:

'Actually, I'm kinda hungry!'

She was back to her usual self, exuding confidence. It always amazed him how quickly she could shift from scared to poised and he smiled when she began stomping her way to his house.

She stopped when she realised he wasn't following suit.

'Hey, Smallville? You coming?' She called over her shoulder.

'Yeah.' He replied quickly catching up with her.

**Chapter 44**

Martha smiled shaking her head when she caught her son staring at Lois for the umpteenth time that evening. She sat on the couch, typing away on her laptop, surrounded by a myriad of scattered papers and books while Clark and Martha finished cleaning up the dishes.

Mrs. Kent handed him the last plate, but he just stood there, the towel forgotten in his hands as he gawked at Lois with a goofy smile on his face.

Martha nudged him and he snapped out of his daze directing his attention to the plate his mother held out.

'Oh, sorry, mom.' He apologized and began drying the dish before placing it in the cabinet.

Martha watched him carefully as his gaze eventually returned to the woman sitting on the couch.

She felt a sense of peace and relief invade her at the look of utter adoration she found on his face. She'd seen a similar expression all throughout Clark's teen years. It had always been reversed for Lana, except that it was usually marred by a note of sadness and longing in his eyes, something that Martha failed to find whenever he looked at Lois. Gone was the sense melodrama and overwhelming angst and instead his lips pulled to the side when Lois mumbled something under her breath and let out a frustrated sigh.

It was clear to her now. Sometime during the last few weeks, her son had fallen for the feisty reporter and he was somehow different for it.

'Clark, I thought I taught you that staring wasn't polite.' She said leaning on the counter.

'What? Oh...'

His gaze dropped shyly to the tiled floor as he uttered:

'I can't help it.'

Martha smiled.

'Mom, do you know someone at Metropolis University?'

Where had that come from?

'On the board of admissions, I mean.' He explained meeting her gaze.

She looked at him quizzically.

'I might.'

'I was thinking of transferring to Met U.'

'Going back to college?' Martha asked surprised.

'Yeah. I could stay here and just commute. That way I can still help out with the farm and-'

'Oh, honey that's wonderful!' Martha interrupted him when she recognized the hint of guilt in his voice.

'So you're ok with it?' He questioned hesitantly.

'I'm thrilled! You know your father and I always wanted you to finish school.' She pushed off the counter and walked over to him running a reassuring hand over his arm.

'And you don't have to stay here. We can find you-'

'No, I want to stay.' He cut her off.

'Ok.' She agreed knowing that this wasn't negotiable. 'I'll talk to the dean first thing Monday morning.'

'Thanks, mom.'

Her arms wrapped around him and brought him in for a warm embrace. When she pulled away she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

'Lois, honey?'

Lois' head whipped around to look at Martha.

'I made up Clark's bed and there are fresh towels in the bathroom.'

'Oh, I'm not staying. I-'

Clark quickly stepped in, dashing into the living room.

'But it's late and you've still got a lot to do. It's probably best if you just...' He paused before tentatively adding: 'stayed.'

'I can't stay. I have to prepare for classes on Monday and-'

'I'll take you tomorrow.' He hastily offered.

Martha's gaze alternated between Clark and Lois a couple of times before she spoke:

'Well, I'm going to bed. Whatever you choose to do, just know that you're more than welcome to stay. Goodnight.'

With that she disappeared up the stairs leaving the two alone in the living room.

The tension between them seemed to materialize instantly.

'Clark, I can't-'

'I can take you tomorrow. What's the difference?' He insisted fidgeting a little.

'I have work and reading and-'

She was making up excuses and she knew it. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to spend a night under the same roof as him and not... do something.

Slow. They had agreed to take it slow and this was definitely going to make it very hard to stick to that plan.

'Lois, just... stay.'

And then he gave her his trademark puppy dog look and she was gone.

'Ok.' She finally agreed and he beamed at her.

'So... is there anything I can do to...' He offered moving the papers to the table so he could sit on the couch next to her.

Her back went rigid when his thigh brushed against hers.

'No, I'm good.'

'I'll just watch TV then.' He decided, reaching for the remote.

'Smallville, I can't read with the TV on.' She grumbled.

As a response he pressed the mute button and smiled at her.

'You're going to watch TV without sound?' She frowned at him.

'I can hear what they're saying.'

'Huh?'

'Yeah, right now Cynthia is wondering whether or not to tell Michael that she's pregnant.' Clark explained smugly.

'Wow.'

She tried to ignore the logical conclusion that if he was able to hear the TV he was probably bluntly aware of the way her heart was racing.

Taking a deep breath she tried to return her attention to her laptop. Her brain, however, didn't seem to want to get with the program as it insisted on focussing on his scent, his heavy breathing and the fact that his leg was brushing up against her.

Clark was having the same dilemma. No mater how much he tried to be interested in Cynthia's theatrical life choices all his senses were attuned to the woman sitting next to him.

He struggled to keep his gaze on the flickering images but it persisted on drifting towards Lois.

They stayed that way for ten excruciating minutes; both trying desperately to ignore the other's overpowering presence

Her heart skipped a beat when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught him trying to sneak a peek at her.

At first it was just that - a sneak peek - but gradually glancing turned to outright gawking.

She shifted uncomfortable, keeping her eyes on the screen, but after reading the same damn line ten times and still not being able to understand what was written she whirled around and blurted:

'Will you stop doing that?'

'What?' He asked innocently, squirming in his place and as a result pressing his thigh into hers.

'You're staring at me.' She accused.

'N-no, I'm not!' He lied miserably.

'Yes, you are. I saw you.'

'I thought you were reading?'

His reply caught her off guard and she stammered:

'I was but... I-I... The point is I can't do this with you looking at me like that!' She snapped when she failed to find a convenient explanation.

His heart jumped and his eyes grew.

'Why not?' He asked meekly.

'Cause staring makes me uncomfortable.'

'Is it the staring or me that's making you uncomfortable?'

Lois' eyes widened at his bluntness.

He didn't know where the courage to say that had come from but now that he had it he wasn't going to throw away the opportunity.

After recovering from the initial shock she responded as nonchalantly as she could muster:

'Both.'

She closed her laptop with a loud clang and abruptly got up. Placing the computer on the table she began picking up her scattered papers.

'Wha-what are you doing?' He jolted up.

'I'm leaving.' She announced annoyed as she continued gathering her things and gruffly thrusting them into her backpack.

'I thought we agreed you'd stay.' He half-whined.

'I can't work this way and I really need to get this done.'

She was now furiously shoving her laptop into her bag.

'I'll leave! I-I'll go to the barn and-'

She couldn't leave! He wasn't ready for her to leave. Not yet!

'Lois...'

She didn't heed.

'Lois, wait!'

She froze when his hand grabbed her forearm and her entire body started tingling. This was not a good sign.

'Smallville, let go of my arm.' She pushed out the words against the sudden tightness in her throat.

'Lois, stay...'

'Clark...'

'Stay...' His voice was low and hoarse as he towered over her.

'I have to get this done and-'

His thumb brushed against her skin and her grip on the backpack loosened, letting it drop to the couch.

'Don't do that.' She gasped; her breath hitching.

She couldn't take this much longer.

'Why won't you stay?'

'Because if I don't leave right now I'm gonna do something stupid.' She looked straight at him even though her knees were threatening to buckle under her weight.

His pulse raced violently and he was barely able to mumble:

'Something stupid?'

'Really stupid...' She trailed off as her gaze involuntarily dropped to his mouth for a second making her intentions clear.

'Ma-' He cleared his throat and closed the distance between them as tried again: 'Maybe it's not stupid.'

'Oh, it's stupid alright!'

His thumb grazed her skin once more and suddenly her hand was cupping his face and her mouth on his.

It took him less than a fraction on a second to respond, his arms circling her and pulling her in while she anxiously struggled onto the tip of her toes and her lips assaulted his.

Her fingers delved into his hair, tugging and drawing at him in, in a frantic attempt to deepen the hungry kiss.

His hands roamed frenetically over her back, urging her to follow him as he fell onto the couch.

Their mouths never broke contact when she moved to straddled him, instead the kiss became more frenzied as her tongue pushed past his lips to find his, starting a ravenous battle for dominance.

She could feel her control over the situation cracking as her body demanded more.

He needed... more... more of her hands on him, more of her scent surrounding him, more of her ragged breath against his mouth, more of her lips sucking eagerly at his, of her tongue... God! Her tongue... her taste... her-

Just as abruptly as it had started it stopped when she suddenly tore away from him.

His eyes shot open to find her flushed and gasping, sitting on his lap.

'Slow...' She greedily gulped the air into her lungs. 'Slow, we said...' gasp 'We said we'd take it slow.'

He was nodding and mumbling:

'Yes... slow... we'll do that, but...' His voice was weak and his hand pressed against her back making her lean into him. 'Just-just a little bit more.'

Her face was an inch from his. His mouth so close… It was impossible not to-

'Ok. Just a little bit...' She panted, seemingly mesmerized by his lips. '... and then… we'll stop.'

She was barely able to get the last word out before his lips smashed against hers.

**Chapter 45**

His mouth opened eagerly over hers as his tongue sneaked hurriedly passed her lips and began pushing against hers.

His arms tightened around her, bringing her chest flush against his so he could feel every time she sucked a ragged breath into her lungs.

It wasn't long before her body started instinctively undulating into his, her pelvis grinding down on him and causing a chaotic haze to break out in his mind.

His fingers glided up her back and weaved themselves into her hair, tugging her closer and allowing his mouth to explore hers further.

The overwhelming pressure built up inside her belly every time he thrust up into her. She could feel him hard and unrelenting against her crotch; the friction of two layers of denims pressing together, rubbing her core, made her eyes roll behind closed lids and a warm wave of liquid to trickle between her thighs, soaking her underwear.

She moaned into his mouth and the desire inside him doubled. He couldn't help letting out a low growl as she bit into his lower lip.

With one hand on the back of her head, holding her in place, the other was free to roam over her spine and around her side, eventually crawling up her ribcage to cup her breast.

He swallowed hard when she leaned into his touch and let out a satisfied mewl; their kissing escalated, becoming voracious. As tongues and teeth struggled for dominance their hips grinded together, urgently thrusting against each other in a desperate attempt to find release.

But their bodies and their lust for each other seemed insatiable. This would never be enough.

All she could think about was ripping that ridiculous plaid shirt open and running her nails over the bare skin of his chest. Before she could stop herself she was doing just that and Clark had to tear his mouth away from her in order to draw in a harsh gasp.

'Ah!'

The loss of his mouth seemed to bring some clarity to her dazed mind.

They were practically dry humping on the couch and the way he was looking at her it wouldn't be long before her clothes too were shred into pieces.

'We have…'

His hips involuntarily pushed upwards rubbing up against her in just the right way, causing her eyes to close for a second and her lips to part as a gasp escaped them.

'…have to stop…' She managed to say, opening her eyes again.

Reluctantly, her hand grasped his and directed it from her breast to her hip.

'I know…' He uttered feebly and panting, but his actions completely contradicted his words and he leaned in.

Her hand on his chest halted him. She tried to ignore the feel on his skin under her palm, or the furious pounding of his heart.

'Clark… That's not stopping.' She pointed out.

She was trying to be smart about this but her gaze was drifting down to his swollen lips. They seemed to draw her in.

'Just one more kiss.' He voice was strained.

Just one kiss. What harm could it do?

_'No, kissing leads to humping and humping to leads to… bad, bad things.'_ She told herself.

She shook her head hotly.

'You know it's not going to be just one kiss.'

'Just one. I promise.' He was begging now. 'I-I'll stop.'

'Problem is I don't know if I'll be able to stop.' She retorted; her shaky hand coming to push her unruly hair back into place.

'I'll stop us.' He said solemnly and she cocked a doubtful eyebrow at him. 'I'll stop us!' He repeated more adamantly. 'I swear.'

She pondered his offer for a few seconds. And then her eyes floated down to his chest and the sight made up her mind for her.

Her lips returned to his, moving slow and gently at first, but soon their raw and primal yearning took over and Lois found herself lying on her back on the couch; her backpack discarded to the floor as Clark's broad chest covered hers and his hips settled between her legs.

His hand was on her thigh, pulling it to his waist and opening her up for him in the process.

Her head lolled over the edge of the armrest, her mouth gaping open as he assaulted her throat with ravenous, open mouth kisses. He alternated between sucking and lapping at her skin, delving into the crook of her neck to find the spot behind her earlobe that drove her insane.

'Oh, God…' She moaned as he rubbed into her.

He was solid and straining against the fabric of his jeans and out of its own accord her hand managed to slip into the narrow space between their bodies and slide down his belly.

His back stiffened abruptly, his jaw clenched as she gripped him tightly through the denim and began moving back and forth, kneading him.

He was barely able to prop himself onto his forearm, his teeth gritted together, his fingers digging into her hip as he tried to fight the overwhelming urge to just-

_'I can't!'_ He forced himself to remember his promise to her.

'Lois…' He tried to speak but as her grasp on him tightened he only choked out: 'Oh, god…'

He blinked wildly, his chiselled features sharpening as his facial muscles contracted.

He was able to let out a sigh when her hand suddenly abandoned him. But the relief was short lived and he knew he was in trouble when he heard the top button of his jeans popping.

'Lois! Wait!'

He jolted away from her landing on the other side of the couch; his trembling hands clumsily working the fastening of his pants.

'Why?'

Her whine made him look up at her when he finally finished his daunting task.

'Because we said we'd take it slow.'

'So?'

'So, if you… touch me…' He tried to reign in the overwhelming sensations the mere mention of act caused him. '…like that, there is no way we are going to stick to the plan.' He finally blurted.

'You know, that plan really sucks right about now.' She grumbled, sitting up straight.

He didn't like the way she was looking at him. It reminded him of a starved alley cat and he was pretty sure that he played the role of the fat, juicy mouse in this particular analogy.

He jumped off the couch when she inched closer to him.

'I-I know!' He stammered.

God, he needed to get his hormones under control. He was usually so good at it. But, somehow, when it came to Lois, his self-discipline went out the window.

'Believe me. I couldn't agree with you more.' He gulped ineptly when his treacherous eyes insisted on gazing at her heaving chest.

Shaking his head and directing his stare to her face, he continued:

'But that was the plan and we're sticking to it.'

Oh, no! She was pouting!

_'Don't pout, please, don't pout.'_

That pout would be the end of him.

'Don't do that.' He asked nervously.

'Do what?' She frowned confused.

His finger hovered in the air, drawing circles over his mouth and then pointing at her.

Noticing that her lower lip was jutting out she questioned:

'Why?'

He tilted his head and gave her a pointed look.

'Oh, sorry!' She apologized.

She hadn't realised Smallville had a thing for pouts.

After a beat she spoke, dropping her gaze in shame:

'You're right.' She acknowledged grudgingly. 'Thanks.'

He nodded and pressed his lips together, fidgeting a little as he watched her stand up and pick up her backpack off the floor.

He had to force himself to stand still as she bent over with her back to him.

This was torture. Pure torture!

'I think I'm going to take this upstairs and finish doing my reading.' She announced, her gaze bouncing off the walls as a result of the palpable tension that instantly settled between them.

'O-ok.' He said half-heartedly.

'Well… good night, Smallville.'

'Good night.' He mumbled as she slowly treaded up the stairs.

Once she was gone he let his frustrated body plop down on the couch with a loud whooshing sound.

How was he supposed to sleep after _that_?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 46**

Clark tapped his foot on the tiled floor at an insane pace that caught his mother's attention.

She'd come downstairs, two hours ago, to find him sitting at the kitchen counter staring at a cup of coffee with dark circles under his eyes. It was clear that he hadn't slept a wink that night. After nervously fidgeting with his cup he'd decided that pacing around in the kitchen would be a more effective measure to release the built up stress he was exuding from every cell in his body.

She'd been watching him as every once in a while he would sneak peeks at the top of the staircase, waiting for her.

'She's not up yet, honey.' She spoke softly.

'I know. I can hear her.' He muttered.

'I think she stayed up late last night working on her research.' Martha supplied.

'Until five in the morning.' Clark added.

'Clark!' Martha exclaimed outraged. 'Have you been using your powers to spy on Lois?'

'Wha-?' His head snapped up. 'No, no!' He denied vehemently. 'I just can't help it.'

Martha threw him an unconvinced look.

'I swear, mom! No matter how hard I try all I can hear is her breathing… her heartbeat. I can't turn it off. I can't stop… mom…' He let his shoulders slump in defeat.

Lois had taken over every aspect of his life.

'You really like her, don't you?' She asked kindly.

'I think I'm way past liking.' He gulped. 'I'm in love with her.'

Martha just stared at him. As the words came out of his more there was no sign of doubt, no hesitation.

He held his breath as he turned the knob and entered his bedroom.

She laid on his bed, sprawled on her back, limbs thrown to the four corners of the mattress. The papers scattered all around her framed her slumbering shape; her head was lolling to the side over the pillow, her mouth wide open.

He smiled. She was snoring.

She stirred a little and the heavy comforter slid a down the side of the bed to reveal the familiar plaid pattern covering her shoulders and the top part of her chest.

He inhaled sharply at the realisation that she was using his shirt as her pyjamas.

Taking a tentative step towards her he struggled to keep his breathing even, keep his heart from accelerating, but it became impossible once her scent reached him.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, careful not to wake her.

She kept snoring. He had the feeling that, at that moment, not even an earthquake could wake her from her heavy sleep.

Her dishevelled hair cascaded down the side of her face to cover most of her cheek and worry her nose. He watched as she wrinkled it, her brow furrowing when she failed to get rid of the annoying itch.

Out of its own accord, his hand came up and brushed the unruly strings behind her ear. Within a second the scowl was gone and she was back to snoring.

He checked his watch. It was eleven am. He was pretty sure Lois had planned on waking up early that day, in order to finish her school work.

He'd heard the alarm clock go off at nine thirty. It had rung for about two minutes before being cut short by a loud crashing sound. He looked over his shoulder to find said alarm clock on the floor near the door.

In her sleepy daze, Lois must have hurled it clear across the room - punishment, no doubt, for the audacity of waking her so early.

And now an hour and a half had passed and she was still catching z's. Lois hated waking up early, but he knew she'd freak out and yell at him if he'd allowed her to sleep through the entire morning.

Ignoring the irregular beating of his heart and racing pulse, he reached for her shoulder and gently rubbed it.

'Lois… Lois, wake up.' He whispered, leaning into her, her tantalizing smell surrounded him.

But got no response whatsoever.

'Lois.' He tried again, more forcefully and this time rocking her a little.

Her reply came in the form of a jumbled string of guttural noises he couldn't call words.

'Lois, you have to wake up.'

More grumbling.

'Lois!' He was now calling her in a loud tone and was actually shaking her.

'No… um… sleep… no…'

'Lois...'

He made the mistake of dropping his voice and easing his touch over her, when he though he'd gotten through to her.

He rolled his eyes when she resumed her peaceful snoring.

'Lois! Wake-' His shouting was cut short when she abruptly jolted up on the bed and her startled hand came flying out of nowhere hit him in the face.

'Ah!' She wailed loudly feeling like her hand had just smashed into a brick wall.

She blinked wildly, gasping, scowling and clutching her injured hand.

'What the heel was that, Smallville?' She yelled at him. 'Jesus, my hand! What the hell kind of way to wake up a person is that?'

'Oh, god, Lois, I-I'm sorry!' He stammered clumsily. 'I-I tried to wake you but you just kept snoring and-'

'Hey!' She scolded. 'I do _not_ snore!' She cut him off, glaring daggers at him from glassy eyes.

'Um… ok. If you say so.'

'I do say so. And why the heck did you wake me? Ouch, God it hurts!'

'Here, let me see.' He offered taking her hand in his.

He narrowed his eyes and was relieved to find that every bone was intact and in place.

'You're fine. No broken bones.'

'Are you sure? Cause it hurts like a… Ouch!' She continued to whine, but the pain quickly faded as he softly began rubbing her palm.

'I'm sure.' He gave her shy smile and the two became suddenly aware of the intimate contact.

He had to stifle a lament when she snatched her hand away from him.

She ran her fingers though her messy mass of curls and frowned.

'What time is it anyway?'

'It's almost eleven.'

She moaned something incomprehensible and clutched her temples as a dull throbbing ache in her head grew – a sign of her brain protesting against the lack of sleep.

'I need coffee!' She grumbled.

A cold rush of air enveloped her and Clark disappeared only to reappear a fraction of a second later on the side of her bed holding out an inviting cup of warm coffee.

'Oh, thank God!' She sighed in relief, snatching it from his hands and taking a greedy gulp. In her enthusiasm, the words tumbled out of her mouth before any type of censorship could be made by her clouded mind.

The two froze in silence as she blurted out:

'Oh, God, I love you!'

Clark's heart halted, his eyes grew large as did Lois'.

_'Did she just say…'_

'I-I mean, I love… um…' She desperately tried to back peddle.

_'Oh, crap!'_

He was gawking at her.

'I mean, I _really_ love coffee!'

'_Smooth, very smooth, Lane.'_

She couldn't look at him! Her gaze was buried in the black liquid she was now gobbling down like a parched woman. She didn't even care it was burning a hole through her oesophagus all the way down to her stomach. She had to get out of there! Now! And why did he keep staring at her like that?!

_'Stop, staring! Need to get out of here!'_

'There all done! I better go take a shower!'

And with that she was jumping off the bed and rushing out the door, leaving a gobsmacked Clark with a gaping mouth sitting on his bed.

'Clark?'

Martha frowned when she saw her son coming down the stairs. He was pale and wide-eyed.

'Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?'

'Uh-huh.' He nodded mechanically.

'Sweetheart, you don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down.'

She tugged at his arm and directed him to one of the stools at the counter. Zombie-like he sat down.

'Clark, you're scaring me. What happened?'

He finally met his mother's gaze and out of nowhere a huge grin took over his lips. Gradually, the colour flooded back to his cheeks until they were bright red and he was almost giggling.

Mrs. Kent's eyebrows shot up high on her forehead. What was going on?

'She said it, mom. She was tried to deny it and say it was because of the coffee… but she said it.'

'Lois? What did she say?'

But Clark seemed to be too immersed in his own thoughts to hear his mother's question.

'Ok, so maybe it wasn't completely honest. Maybe she got a little too carried away with the whole coffee thing…' His eyes were glazed as he repeated. 'She said it, mom!'

'Honey…'

Martha trailed off when she caught Clark's gaze snapping to a spot behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a freshly bathed Lois coming down the stairs.

'Good morning, Mrs. Kent.' She greeted with a little less enthusiasm than usual.

There was something off in the way she was holding herself. Usually, she was a very expansive person, confident and poised, but now as she stood there with her shoulders drawn together she looked like… Clark.

'Good morning, Lois.'

Martha's eyes bounced from her son to Lois and back again.

While Clark was gawking at Lois, the young woman was desperately trying to avoid looking at him. Mrs. Kent decided it was best to just drop the issue and change the subject.

She took a plate of bagels out of the microwave and placed it on the counter in front of Lois along with a glass of orange juice.

'I made pancakes too.'

'Oh, that's ok. I'll just have one of these.' Her voice was strained as her pulse raged in her throat.

Ok, something was definitely off if Lois was passing up the opportunity to eat her famous pancakes.

Martha looked closely as Lois munched silently on the bread and quickly drank her OJ.

'Don't you want anything with your bagels?' Martha inquired confused.

'No, I'm fine.'

Lois' attention remained focused on her food as she painfully swallowed the bit she had in her mouth.

'Well, I'm going to do the laundry and-'

'I'm done!' Lois suddenly jumped off the stool.

There was no way she was going to stay alone in a room with Clark!

'What? You only ate half a bagel and you haven't even finished your juice.' Martha questioned.

This was not the Lois she knew.

'I'm stuffed.'

_'Stuffed? Lois Lane is stuffed with half a bagel?'_

'I-I'll just go upstairs and finish my reading.'

Martha and Clark didn't even get a chance to say anything as Lois quickly zipped up the stairs.

The sound of Clark's door slamming shut caused Martha to jump a little. Turning to her son she asked:

'Clark, what's going on?'

He knew Lois well enough to know that if she was this rattled, it was because there was at least a glimpse of truth to her accidental revelation.

_'She likes me…'_

He didn't say anything. He just grinned. Martha continued to frown.

**Chapter 47**

She let her head drop with a loud thud over the open book. She'd been sitting at that desk, reading the same page, for the last thirty minutes and still couldn't for the life of her grasp any of its contents.

Her brain insisted on replaying that pitiful scene over and over again. Why did she say that? It was monumentally stupid.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Her forehead hit the book, punctuating every word she grumbled.

After a beat and a muffled whine, she leaned back on the chair, her head lolling limply, arching her neck as she stared at the ceiling.

She jolted up straight when she heard a knock on the door.

In her mind she pleaded that the person on the other side of the door wasn't Clark.

'Yes?' She said weakly.

Her prayers were answered when the door cracked open and Mrs. Kent's head popped into the room.

'Lois?'

'Hey, Mrs. Kent.'

'Lunch is ready.' Martha announced remaining at the threshold.

Lois' heartbeat sped up but her voice revealed none of her nervousness.

'Ok. I'll be right there.'

Martha nodded. She hesitated for a couple of seconds, wondering whether or not to say something about the young woman's odd behaviour earlier that morning, but eventually decided it was best to give Lois her space.

Lois let out a sigh of relief when the older woman closed the door and she was left, once again alone in the room.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase she inhaled deeply, coaxing out the best casual and relaxed posture she could managed and then strutted confidently into the dining room.

Clark sat at the head of the table, Martha on one side and the plate opposite her was clearly meant for her.

She took her seat without looking at Clark.

Wordlessly, she put food on her plate and picked up her fork and knife.

The silence was overwhelming. And it was killing her.

Shovelling a mouthful of mashed potatoes between her lips she busied herself by munching down on her food.

When she thought she was about to snap under the tension she blurted:

'Food's delicious.'

'Thank you, Lois.' Martha replied.

Lois smiled feebly and continued to eat.

She tried to ignore the fact that Clark was bluntly staring at her all throughout the meal and focused on her plate.

This was turning out to be the most painful and uncomfortable lunch she'd ever had. The only thing that was heard was the god-awful sound of chewing and an occasional slurping noise when one of them would take a sip of their drink.

Her pulse quickened when she was finally finished.

What now? Were they supposed to just sit there, in silence, staring at each other?

_'Oh, just put me out of my misery with already and shoot me!'_

Martha watched as Lois crossed her knife and fork over her plate in a clear sign that she was done.

In a desperate attempt to put an end to the torture Lois suddenly stood up and began picking up the plates. Clark quickly followed suit. When Mrs. Kent made a move to help them, Clark laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry; we'll take care of the dishes.'

'Ok.'

In the kitchen, standing over the sink Lois closed her eyes as felt him walk into the room and place the last cutlery on the sink next to her.

She occupied her shaky hands by washing the plates and cursed inwardly when Clark leaned against the counter.

She paid no attention to him and continued to scrub manically. She'd turned into a lean, mean dish washing machine; completely focused in her task. She was Lois Lane and she was not going to let herself get rattled by Smallville of all people. This was not how it was supposed to go. She was the wisecracking, poised and unphased one that made him stutter and squirm with one quick smartass remark. Not the other way around!

It finally got to her and she snapped:

'Are you just going to stand there with your arms crossed staring at me?'

She didn't look at him. She couldn't.

_'Damn!'_

'We need to talk.' His tone was soft, with a hint of nervousness.

Great! She knew it! He just couldn't let it go, could he?

'I'm busy.' She retorted gruffly, washing off the last glass. 'I have a lot to read.'

She hastily dried her hands on a towel and was ready to rush back up the stairs when he stepped into her path, blocking her exit.

Shooting him her best annoyed look she craned up her neck to meet his gaze.

'What?' She demanded.

She was not going to be intimidated by this!

His heart skipped a beat. It had become a habit it had picked up every time she'd look at him. His mind drew a blank; he didn't know what to say. He'd been thinking all morning about this. He'd actually rehearsed a couple of opening lines with Shelby and now… nothing, just two large hazel eyes staring up at him and making his breath hitch in his throat. Shelby had nothing on hurricane-Lois.

'I-I…'

'I don't have all day, Smallville.' She snorted, placing her hands defiantly on her hips.

This was much better. If she could just keep him stuttering…

'About this morning…'

She forced her eyes to remain on his face as she felt the heat invading her cheeks.

'What about it?'

_'Keep your voice steady!' _She ordered throat.

'What you said…?'

His stomach fluttered at the memory.

'Yeah…'

No matter how hard she tried, her tone faltered a little.

'You said you lo-'

'I have to go!'

With that she hightailed out of there and disappeared up the stairs. Before she could close the door though, Clark was standing at the threshold.

'Lois, we have to talk.'

'Nothing to talk about, Smallville.' She insisted.

'What are you doing?' He asked when he noticed she was hurriedly packing up her things.

'I'm leaving.'

'No, you're not! We are going to talk about this. You can't just run away.'

'I'm not running away.' She flung her bag over her shoulder and prepared to leave, but was forced to stop when Clark refused to budge. 'Move.' She commanded.

'Lois…'

'Move, Smallville.'

Reluctantly, he stepped a side and she walked out into the hall. He followed her down the stairs.

Martha was nowhere in sight.

'Tell your mom thanks for everything.' Lois threw over her shoulder as she exited the house.

Her stubborn stride wavered when she realised she didn't have a ride.

Right, Clark had super-sped her over from Metropolis.

_'Perfect!'_

'You can't leave.'

She turned around to find him with his arms crossed proudly over his chest, smirking smugly at her.

_'Bastard!'_

She didn't let it get to her and cocked an eyebrow at him before snorting:

'Watch me.'

And she began walking away.

His shoulders slumped in defeat as he caught up to her.

'What are you doing, Lois?'

'I'm walking.'

'You're going to walk all the way back to Metropolis?' He asked in disbelief.

Knowing her, there was a pretty good chance might just make it. It would take all day, but if someone could do it it was she.

'If I have to.'

'Don't be stupid, Lois.'

She said nothing, kept her chin held high and kept stomping away.

'God, you're the most pigheaded person on the planet!' He half-growled stepping in front of her. 'Here, I'll take you.'

She pinned him with a mistrustful gaze.

'I'll take you, I promise.' He assured her.

Without saying a word she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand curled behind her knees and lifted her up into his chest.

He gulped when she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Within three seconds they were standing at the entrance to her dorm room, Lois still safely tucked away in his arms.

Fighting the slight sense of nausea she loosened her grip on him and he set her down.

'Are you-'

He didn't even get the chance to finish.

'I'm fine. Goodbye, Smallville.'

With a heavy heart and a strange knot in her stomach she walked up to her room. It was empty, her roommate nowhere in sight.

Exhaling a miserable breath, she was about to close the door when something stopped her – a cold rush of wind that was becoming growingly familiar.

Butterflies erupted chaos in her belly when she turned around to find him standing in front of her bed.

'Clark…'

'I'm not leaving until we talk about this.' He stated with a resolve she seldom saw in him.

A moment passed before she dropped the bag on the floor, took a couple of determined steps towards him and adopted her trademark, overconfident stance.

'Ok. We'll talk about it!' She agreed.

**Chapter 48**

After two minutes of uncomfortable silence Lois demanded:

'Well, you wanted to talk. Talk!'

Clark just gawked, clearly caught off guard.

'I-I…'

She poignantly arched an eyebrow at him.

'I guess we're done.'

She was about to turn around but froze in place when she heard him ask:

'What did you mean when you said you loved me?'

Her eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

'I-I didn't… I was just happy to have coffee a-and it came out… wrong.' She stammered clumsily. 'I didn't actually, mean… you know… I…' She choked out a nervous laugh, hoping that would end the conversation.

It crumbled pitifully when he remained serious.

'You're saying you don't feel that way about me?' He was barely able to push out the words.

'What… Um…?'

This wasn't going well.

His heart drummed frantically as he kept his eyes on her.

'No… I… I don't…'

Suddenly, she snapped, annoyed by her stuttering:

'It was a slip up! I didn't mean it that way, ok?'

'So you don't love me?'

There was a beat before she said:

'No.'

The disappointment was clear in his face and the tension became overwhelming between them as they held each other's gaze.

'Ok. I guess that's it, then.' His voice faltered as he put his hands in his pockets and walked past her towards the door.

'Wait! What do you mean _that's it_?' Lois asked anxiously.

He stopped and faced her but didn't say anything.

'What did you mean, Clark?' She repeated.

She didn't know why but gradually, a strange sense of resentment began bubbling to the surface.

'Is this an ultimatum?' She questioned.

'What? No! I just want to know where we stand on this… what we have between us.' He replied honestly.

'I think you stole my line there, Smallville.' The bitterness filtered into her tone.

He frowned confused.

'Oh, come on…' She half-mocked. 'I'm not the one who's been pining away for someone since kindergarten.'

'Are you talking about Lana?' He took a step towards her, invading her personal space, but she didn't let herself get intimidated by his proximity.

'Who else?' She jibbed.

'I don't feel that way about her anymore.' He told her.

'Right…' She scoffed disdainfully as the growing frustration took over. 'I'm supposed to believe that after _all_ this time you suddenly snapped out of Lana-wonderland and have no more feelings for her. Clark! Three weeks ago you _kidnapped_ her from her engagement party so excuse me if I'm a little reluctant about professing my undying love for you!'

Her words cut into him, causing him to react defensively:

'What about you?! A month ago you were telling me that you might be in love with Oliver.'

'_Might_ being the operative word here.' She snapped back. 'And I didn't spend more than half my life brooding and mooning over him.'

'It's different now. I'm not in love with her anymore!' He exclaimed, raising his voice.

'I saw your face when Lex handed you that invitation!' She shouted.

'And?'

'And?!' She let out an exasperated sigh. 'And it's clear that you still love her!'

'No, I don't! I worry about her because she's my friend and Lex isn't good for her. That's all!'

'I don't believe you!' She replied sardonically.

'What am I supposed to say?'

'Nothing! There's nothing you can say that will convince me that you're not in love with her, because ever since the first day I met you you've had Lana on your brain! It's always been Lana this, Lana that!'

He closed the distance between them to tower over her and stared down at her:

'I haven't thought about her, not even for a second, in the last three weeks.'

'Oh, what a big feat that must have been!' She snorted, craning her neck up to look him straight in the eye, refusing to back down.

He ignored her snide remark and continued:

'I didn't, because all I could think about was you!'

She repressed the urge to gulp and fought to keep her voice even:

'So, what? You switched from one fixation to another? I'm so proud to be the object of your latest obsession!' She mocked in an attempt to hide her restlessness.

'Don't flatter yourself.' He sneered and she could see Kal surfacing. 'I'm not obsessed with you.'

She couldn't help wincing at that as wounded pride and hurt fought for top billing in her emotions. After a split second, the latter won and she began retorting snidely:

'In that case, I guess-'

'Will you just shut up for a second and let me finish?' He cut her off annoyed to no end.

'You should know me by now, Smallville.' She practically spat his nickname. 'I'm not one to just lie down and take it. So, if you don't mind – leave!' She snarled turning haughtily on her heels, but her triumphant exit was shattered when he gripped her arm and forced to spin around and face him.

'I'm not obsessed with you.'

'You said that already.' She narrowed her eyes at him.

God, she just couldn't let him finish, could she?

And she just kept on going:

'Although, thinking about something every single moment of the day would actually constitute the definition of obsession therefore-'

'Lois, I'm not obsessed with you! I'm in love with you!'

She could swear the oxygen had been suddenly drained from the room, because even though she kept inhaling, her lungs continued to sting painfully.

The pounding of his pulse boomed in his ears as he waited for a reaction, but she just stared up at him with large eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

After about a minute he couldn't take it anymore.

'Did you hear what I just said?'

'Uh-huh.' She mumbled and nodded, unable to do anything else.

She was too busy trying to keep her knees from buckling from under her. And there was still the little issue of not being able to breathe.

Their gazes jerked to the door when they heard it open.

'Lois, you're here!' Her roommate exclaimed surprised to find her there. 'I was worried-'

'Get out!' Lois ordered.

'But this is my-'

'Out! Now!' Lois said more forcefully.

The predatory glare she threw at the young girl worked its intimidating magic and wordlessly, her roommate whirled around a left.

Alone, again.

His hand was still firmly grasping her arm.

Maybe telling her to leave wasn't such a great idea.

'Are you ok?' Clark asked concerned when the colour drained from her cheeks.

'Uh-huh.'

More nodding and gawking ensued.

She didn't look ok at all.

'Lois, are you sure? Cause you look kind of pale.'

It left him rattled that she didn't respond. Lois always had a smartass comment for everything.

After another minute went by charged with nothing but crushing silence and lots of wide-eyed staring, she seemed to get a grip on herself.

'So, you… um…' gulp 'think that… um…'

'I love you.' He interrupted her.

'Okay.' She cautiously moved away from him.

His brow furrowed following her as she aimlessly walked about the room.

'Ok?'

'Ok.'

'I tell you I love you and all you say is ok?'

'Uh-huh.'

Oh, they were back to _uh-huh_! Not good!

'Lois…' He walked over to her and she looked up.

'Yeah?'

'Aren't you going to say anything?'

'Ok?' She tried.

'You've said that already.'

'I did?'

Disillusioned, he let his shoulders drop.

'Maybe I should go.'

That seemed to jolt her out of her stupor.

'What? You're leaving?' She questioned fretfully.

'Well, yeah. You clearly need time to process this.'

Processing was good. He was right! But when he took a step towards the door, instinct took over and she suddenly blurted ineptly:

'I think I too.'

He looked at her confused and she quickly rephrased shaking her head:

'I-I mean, I think I do too.'

Her heart was racing as if it was trying to pound its way out of her chest. So was his.

She took a deep breath and tried to get her brain to work properly. Eventually, she was able to utter:

'I think I'm in love with you too.'

'What?' He was looming over her in an instance.

She rolled her eyes a little; the good old Lois Lane kicking in:

'You're not going to make me say it again, are you?'

'I said it twice.'

'So did I!' She immediately protested.

'You said it didn't count. You took it back!' He griped childishly, his eyes dropping to her mouth.

'What is this? Third grade?!'

His voice softened as he requested:

'Just say it…'

'You say it first.'

He couldn't help smiling at that.

'I love you.'

Yep, still the same mind numbing, stomach curling, knees weakening feeling.

Letting out a heavy breath she whispered:

'I love you, too.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 49**

His smile grew into a toothy grin at her words mirroring her own, but her smile froze when he took a small step forward and closed the already small gap between them.

She held her breath expectantly when his hand brushed her forearm. It shyly glided up and down and her skin quickly prickled under the gentle touch.

When she looked up at him she found that the childlike smirk was gone and his now sober expression accentuated the chiselled contours of his face as he stared intensely at her lips.

Her heart began drumming erratically under his scrutiny.

In the middle of his daze his sensitive hearing picked up on the suddenly uneven rhythm snapping him back to reality.

They were in her dorm room, having been recently interrupted by her roommate who could come back at any minute, even though he didn't think that was very likely, considering the murderous look Lois had thrown her and the way the poor girl had scurried off. Still...

Her heart sank when he stepped away from her.

'You have a lot to do. I better-' His words were swallowed up by her mouth as she abruptly gripped the lapels of his red jacket and assaulted his lips.

His body instantly reacted to her actions and his arms desperately wrapped around her form, bringing her flush against him. In his eagerness to have her closer he lost his footing for a moment and tumbled forward, inadvertently slamming her against the nearby wall that prevented their fall.

He broke the kiss to gasp out concerned.

'Are you ok?'

She nodded vehemently and her mouth quickly returned to his, her restless fingers crawling up his chest to clasp the back of his neck and pull him in.

Even though every cell in his body begged him not to stop, the sane part of his brain annoyingly insisted on reminding him of their precarious situation.

'Lois...' He forced himself to tear his lips way from her and she trailed open-mouth kisses along his jaw line.

His eyes rolled back, his hand leaning on the wall over her shoulder for support as his knees weakened under her ministrations. The feel of her tongue on his neck was...

'...maybe we shouldn't...' He gulped dryly.

Talking while her teeth were nibbling on his earlobe was turning out to be nearly impossible. He added a second hand on the concrete for much needed balance.

'...your roommate could... ah...' He let out a harsh pant when she gruffly pushed him off of her.

Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards, toppling over the edge of her bed and he suddenly found himself laying flat on his back with a hungry Lois straddling him.

Her hair was wild and dishevelled, flowing around her to frame her flushed face. Her lips curled lasciviously for a lopsided smirk that gave her eyes a fiercely predatory glow.

He swallowed again, looking meekly up at her as the heat built up in his gut.

'Lois?' He gulped a second before she pounced on him.

Her tongue slipped between his parted lips without permission while her hands impatiently roamed over his clothes, tugging at them, until his shirt was twisted out of his jeans. The palm of her hand slipped under the fabric to stroke his abdomen and he threw caution to the wind.

How did anyone expect him to be able to resist when she was grinding against his crotch like that?

Finally free to act on primal impulse, his hands gripped her ass and desperately pulled her into him.

He felt a hint of embarrassment when she giggled into his mouth.

'What?' He demanded with a pout.

She beamed.

'You're so easy, Smallville.' She mocked defiantly arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

He scowled, but before he could word out his indignation a devious hand sneaked between his legs and cupped him forcefully through the denim, eliciting a shocked growl from him instead.

He was reduced to a moaning mess, lying there as she looked smugly down on him while her fingers worked their magic on him.

'Evil...' Was all his muddled brain could come up with.

Her victorious chuckle was suddenly cut short when, somehow, he managed to snatch her wrist into his hand and flip them over in a blink of an eye.

Her eyes widened in surprise to find her shirt was ripped open and his tongue was now keenly lapping at her exposed belly.

'Hey! Not fair to use super powers!' She protested with a frown.

'Are you sure you about that?'

It was her turn to swallow dryly as his mouth made its way further south and she felt the fastening of her pants give away under his fingers.

She wordlessly watched her jeans being effortlessly dragged down her legs and his head gradually disappear between her thighs.

The feel of his tongue slipping past the waistband of her underwear caused her to jerk a bit and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth as he continued to venture lower and lower and...

'Oh, god!' She panted, fisting her hand into her pillow at the unexpected gush of cold air brushing against her centre.

She forced her heavy lids to open - her once pretty silk panties were now reduced to a flimsy rag discarded to the floor of her door room.

_'How did he?'_ Her inquiring mind nagged.

'Hey! Those were my favour- Jesus!'

Her hips jolted off the mattress when his tongue flickered over her clit.

He halted immediately, his eyes watching her intensely.

Had he done something wrong?

His pulse raced anxiously. He'd imagined and pictured all the things he could do to her hundreds of times over the course of the last two weeks and if he was honest, maybe before that even. He'd been dreaming about this for a long time and he couldn't wait to see what it would feel like, what it would taste like, but the truth was that when it came to oral sex his experience was... zero.

He was unsure of himself and definitely nervous.

After a few seconds, she furrowed her brown.

Why had he stopped?

With a pout, she craned her neck to see him staring back at her. Her stomach did a gripping flip-flop at the sight of his head popping up from between her parted legs. It was quite a sight! She should really feel some sort of self-consciousness over their provocative position and not be grasping the sheets in order to keep it from shoving his face against her.

Shaking herself out of her momentary mind-wandering, she managed to speak:

'What's wrong?'

Redness flooded his cheeks as he stuttered awkwardly:

'Di-Did I do something wrong?'

Her eyebrows shot up high on her forehead.

'Huh?'

'You jumped when I...' He trailed off.

She looked at him confused and he was forced to elaborate:

'I thought you didn't-'

'I do!'

_'Too eager!'_ Her brain scolded, but was relieved when she saw the muscles in his face relax.

'Oh... so the jump...?'

'Good jump.' Her fuzzy mind supplied ineptly.

'Oh.'

Was that a grin he was sporting? And there was the embarrassment, she'd been chastising herself for not having, constricting her chest. It didn't last long, though, as his lips brushed against her inner thigh, his eyes still fixed on her.

She tried to hold his gaze, honestly, she did, but when his tongue traced the contours of her outer lips she couldn't help letting her head fall back on the pillow.

Her eyes closed under the burden of her lids, her neck and back arching off the mattress to bring her hips closer to his mouth.

Encouraged by her mewls he ventured further, licking and sucking at her until her nails were digging into the cotton fabric of her sheets. They scrambled and tugged at it mindlessly when she felt a finger push inside her.

He began moving it in and out all the while lapping at her clit. Lost in the overwhelming feeling, her hand abandoned the tortured bedding to delve into his hair urging him on and he groaned against her.

A second finger was added and she bit down on her lip, trying to suppress the pathetic noises that kept coming out of her. Within a few minutes the sounds were replaced by a powerful scream as she orgasmed.

He watched in awe as her face contorted in pleasure, her mouth gaping open to draw ragged pants into her lungs.

**Chapter 50**

His eyes were large and glassy as he watched her settle down. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was partially open. Silently, he crawled up her body, nestling between her legs.

He smiled against her throat and nuzzled into the crook of her neck when he heard a content purring sound coming from her.

His lips brush casually over her skin at first and gradually began kissing it, eliciting a delicious string of moan and sighs.

Her tired and numb fingers slipped between their bodies and proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

Sluggishly, she trailed the fabric over his shoulders, effectively discarding his clothing to the floor.

Her hands continued their journey south, reaching the fastening of his jeans. She had to repress the urge to just rip them off when his tongue started lapping at her earlobe. Taking a deep breath, she conjured all her willpower and, eventually, she was able to rid him off the rest of his clothes.

He let out a hoarse hiss when he lowered his hips and felt her wetness trickling over his cock.

A powerful wave of lust slammed into her and she closed her eyes tightly, in a faint attempt to control it.

When she opened them she was shocked to find that, somehow, she had flipped them over and she was now lying on top of a wide eyed Clark.

She followed his gaze to realise that she had also managed to free herself of her bra and he was currently staring at her naked breasts.

Swallowing dryly, she coaxed her body to calm down and resisted the temptation to just bury him inside her and just ride him hard.

Instead, she slithered over him, gliding her hips back and forth, rubbing up against him.

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down a couple of times, his jaw muscles contracting vigorously while his hands grasped her hips tightly.

It was clear that what she was doing to him was torture and a rush of power and desire coursed through her.

'Lois...' His voice was raw and raspy as he begged. '...please...'

As a response she leaned down and gave him a single, chaste peck on his lips. His mouth desperately followed her when she pulled away.

She continued to grind calmly against him and in his frustrating his grip on her tightened.

His eyebrows came pitifully together over the bridge of his nose, imploring her to put an end to his misery but she just smirk at him mercilessly and he let his head drop back to the pillow with a dull thud.

She was killing him.

Her pelvis shifted again and this time he was almost able to slide inside her, but in the last instance she cruelly changed the angle and his hard cock simply slipped past its target.

'Oh, god... please... Lois... I need...' He was babbling like a fool, his now clammy fingers frantically clawing at her skin.

She loomed over him, letting her pebbled nipples graze over his chest, her hair cascading over one shoulder to teasingly brush against his skin as she whispered mischievously:

'What do you need?'

His cheeks flamed red in a fusion of embarrassment and yearning when he replied incoherently:

'Inside you...'

She popped an evil eyebrow at him:

'What's that?'

He gasped a few times, pulling much needed oxygen into his lungs as he tried to organise a lucid sentence.

God, it was hard to think when she kept moved up and down, her heat eluding him every single time!

'I need...' pant 'I need... ' He gritted his teeth before being able to word out in on single breath: '... to-be-inside-you.'

He sighed in relief when his muddled brain registered her '_ok_'.

But he frowned a little when, instead of what he was expecting, her hand wrapped around his and guided his index finger to her mouth.

His hips jerked automatically upwards at the same time as he grunted out a strangled: _'Jesus!'_ when she began sucking at it.

He stared with glazed eyes as his finger disappeared between her lips, resurfacing for a moment only to be sucked into her scalding mouth once again.

It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough, never enough...

'Ah! God!'

He was losing it!

And then she stopped. He opened his eyes and she was pouting.

'Don't you like it?'

'Huh? What? NO! I love it but...'

She shoved her hips a little more forcefully and his jolted in reply.

'Oh, god, Lois! Tha-that's... not what I meant.'

She was smirking again. That little vixen!

'What did you mean?'

Was she really going to make him say it?

'What did you mean, Clark?' She repeated with false naivety.

She was enjoying this too much but he didn't care, all he could think about was the short inch that was separating him from her opening.

Purging himself of his last ounce of pride and bashfulness he groaned:

'I want to be inside you...' His shy brain provided him with the perfect evasive words. ' ...down there.'

His gaze dropped pointedly to his crotch, but he was still able to catch her impish smile.

He remained perfectly still and waited for her reaction.

It was time to put him out of his misery, plus she was pretty sure she couldn't take another second of this either.

Locking her stare with his she shifted her pelvis, aligning their bodies before letting her hips fall. After an initial resistance he finally pushed inside her and in one fluid motion he was buried to the hilt in her wet and tight channel. Their combined groans filled the room.

Her hands settled over his stomach; after a beat, she began moving and his eyes rolled back in pleasure, his neck arched emphasizing the thick cords in his neck.

It took all of her self-control to keep the pace slow and torturous, especially with him desperately trying to shove his hips up into her every time she would skin down on him.

He blindly lolled his head left and right on the pillow. The way she was stirring combined with how tight and slippery she was getting, he was able to feel every bump, every crevice in her and it was...

'Oh god, Lois...' He kept mumbling over and over again.

He couldn't take it anymore, but he had to. He wanted this too. Every time they were together their actions were driven by a raw and primal wanting that eventually translated into to urgent, passionate and frenzied thrusting and grinding. For once, he wanted it to be slow and loving.

He needed to do something! In their current position, even though Lois was on top guiding their movements, he still had too much leverage. It would be so easy to just grab her thighs and begin frantically slamming into her. Maybe if he...

Making up his mind, he sat up and enveloped her in his arms, bringing her flush against him.

This was better this way and it came with the perk of being able to kiss her.

His mouth found hers and his tongue slipped inside to languorously slither against hers.

Burying her knees into the mattress and weaving her fingers into his hair, she continued to sluggishly rise and fall.

As the pleasure grew and became too irresistible she broke the kiss to let out a rasped moan.

Her head fell back, giving his lips free access to her throat. He licked and sucked his way down to her chest, while his hand cupped her full breast. His fingers kneaded the tender mound of flesh as his tongue lapped at her nipple and she moaned:

'Oh, Clark.'

Her hips thrust involuntarily when his teeth graze the sensitive pebble for a second, being quickly replaced by the softness of his lips.

He could feel her tightening around him, making it harder and harder to push inside her.

He suckled eagerly at her nipple, his movements becoming sloppier and less coordinated under the building pressure.

Her hand fisted into his hair when it ultimately happened and with one final thrust she slammed down on him grunting out:

'Oh, god Clark... I'm coming...'

He braced himself when he felt her walls contract and fluttered around him, squeezing him until he too was pushed over the edge.

His hips jerked erratically and he buried his face between her breasts as they rode out the overwhelming waves of release.

Letting out a frustrated groan she threw her pencil at him and scolded:

'Stop it!'

'What?' He asked innocently, effortlessly diverting the flying object.

She tilted her head sideways and narrowed her eyes at him from her spot at the chair.

He simply looked back at her with the most innocent expression he could muster. He lay on his stomach, between the warm sheets, hugging the pillow and using it to prop up his chin so he could have a better view of her sitting at the desk, trying to get her reading done.

He'd been in that position for the last twenty minutes, ever since she'd jumped off the bed and decided it was time to get some work done. It had proven to be an impossible task.

How was she supposed to get any studying done when she had a delicious, Clark-shaped distraction lying _naked_ in her bed?

It couldn't be done.

'You know what? I can't read with you just lying there, _naked_! making bedroom eyes at me.' She protested letting her lower lip jut out.

'I'm not making bedroom eyes at you.'

She made a face.

'What? I can't help it! You look good in plaid.' His lips curled for a lopsided grin and he let his eyes roam over her.

She was wearing his shirt... and nothing else. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were still tainted with a soft shade of red. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

'Maybe I should that this off then.' She arched her eyebrow at him suggestively and he gulped.

After a moment he was able to get his bearings and replied lasciviously:

'I don't think you'll get any reading done if you do that.'

She shook her head. He got her there.

'You are going to pay for it, buddy. Once you go back to college there is going to be some major payback.' She threatened mockingly, directing her gaze back to the boring pages in front of her.

'Well... It might be sooner than you think.'

That got her attention.

'What do you mean? You're going back to school?' She questioned.

He nodded.

'That's great!'

'That's not all.'

She frowned.

'I'm thinking of transferring to Met U.'

Lois held her breath.

'I talked to my mom. Seems she knows the dead of admissions and she said she'd talk to him first thing tomorrow.'

Her eyes grew large.

'You're going to Met U? Here?'

He gave her another nod and she let out a high-pitched yelp, jumping off the chair and onto the bed. The two rolled on the mattress in a tangle of limbs and giggles until she was straddling him and raining down kisses on his face.

'I guess you approve the idea.'

She stopped and gave him a dismissive humph before rolling off of him.

'I'm ok with it.'

'Just ok?'

'Yeah.' She said nonchalantly but the two smiled broadly at each other.

After a moment she continued:

'You and me in college...? I guess it'll make it harder for me to sneak off to those wild, sex-filled parties on campus, huh?'

She giggled at his chastising frown.

'No more wild partying for me then.' She decided giving him a quick peck on the lips before asking: 'So... do you know what classes you're going to take? Maybe we can have a few in common?'

'I'm pretty sure we'll have a few.'

'Huh? Why?'

'I've been thinking about my major...' He began tentatively.

'And...' She coaxed him.

'I really miss writing.'

She remained silent and watched him.

'I'm thinking of going back to my Torch writing days.'

'You're thinking of majoring in journalism?'

'Yep. What do you think?'

She stared at him for a while.

'You and me... reporters?'

'Might make a great team... Clark and Lois-'

Before he could finish his thought she pounced on him.

'Nuh-huh.' She shook her head vehemently, lying on top of him.

'What? You wouldn't work with me?' He asked; the hurt evident in his tone.

'No, I meant the Clark and Lois, part.' She said matter-of-factly. 'Lois and Clark sounds much better.'

He smiled at her.

'Is that so?'

'Much better.' She assured him, nodding emphatically.

'I guess, Lois and Clark it is.' He agreed before pulling her down for a kiss.

'Um...' She tore her mouth away from him. 'Have to read! Now!'

'I'll help you catch up later. I'm a great study partner!' He said claiming her lips once again.

Lois smiled against his mouth and let her body relax as he flipped them over.

The reading assignment would just have to wait.

**The End**


End file.
